


Force To Be Reckoned With [Happy Lowman x OC]

by MultfndmWriter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 43,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultfndmWriter/pseuds/MultfndmWriter
Summary: Vivienne Reid is the matriarch of her late father’s criminal enterprise. An independent woman’s lifestyle is threatened when she partners up with SAMCRO and is faced with a strange man named Happy.What will happen when two ruthless, independent people develop feelings for each other? How will it affect the professional partnership between a criminal enterprise and a brotherhood of outlaws?
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

She stood on the side of the room as her guards beat a man who refused to pay one of her escort girls. She watched as he groaned with pain, twirling the wad of cash between her fingers that he finally paid her until after it was too late.

Vivienne Reid was the owner, facilitator, and assumed Queen of her father’s criminal enterprise. She was a tall, independent woman, with dark red hair that flowed down to the tops of her breasts. She’s 27 years old, a California native. Her dark brown eyes went with her tan complexion. Her lips were always shaded to the colour of her hair. She wears a dark pant-suit. The only piece of jewelry on her is a ring her father gave her when she was 9 years old. 

Vivienne is a very intelligent woman. She knows when someone lies, and when someone speaks the truth. She has an almost expert knowledge in psychology, she could manipulate you easily. She can be a kind and understanding woman. But, she can also be incredibly ruthless and violent.

-

“Vivienne, Lillian is here to see you.” Regina, Vivienne’s assistant said as she poked her head through the door. Vivienne nodded, “Send her in.” she replied.

Lillian is one of Vivienne’s escort girls. Vivienne insists that if any of them have a problem, they should meet with her personally because she can't be there all the time to oversee everything.

“Hey, Viv.” Lillian said, sitting down. “Hey, honey. What’s up?” Vivienne asked.

“I just wanted to tell you that this guy has been coming to the club, trying to take some of us into his porn business.” Lillian said. Vivienne tilted her head, “Really?” What’s his name?” 

“Uh...Georgie Caruso. He left a bunch of those cards yesterday.” she replies, setting a business card on Vivienne’s desk. Vivienne slid it across the desk with her fingers to pick it up and look at it. 

“Hm. Do you know if any girls have gone to his studio, looking for work?” Vivienne asked. Lillian shook her head, “No. None of us want to go. We like what we have with you, we actually kinda prefer working for a woman.” she chuckled. 

Vivienne gave her a small smile. She set down the card, and stood up. “Well, I appreciate you telling me, Lillian. I’ll deal with it today.” 

Lillian nodded and stood up, “Okay, thanks, Viv.” she smiled and left.

Vivienne gathered her things and left the office. She went down to her guards’ room and poked her head in, “Let’s go. We have to deal with a problem.” They all nodded and they proceeded to go downstairs and get into the SUVs.

\- 

“Yeah, that’s it. Just like that, sweetheart!” Georgie yelled at one of his actresses as she gave another actor head. 

Vivienne walked in, her hands clasped in front of her. There was no one in the main room, so she decided to let herself in. She proceeded to walk further back into what seemed like the set.

“Yes! Oh, you're doing amazing, honey!” Georgie yelled. He was unaware of Vivienne’s presence and he kept filming. The actor finished and Georgie clapped and started to turn around, only to be face to face with Vivienne, who was significantly taller than him.

“Hello.” Vivienne smirked. “Uh-Uh, h-how did you get back here? Who are you?” Georgie stuttered.

“Well, I walked back here. My name is Vivienne Reid. Have you heard of me?” she asked, coyly.

“Reid. I’ve heard of someone important in Oakland named Reid. You’re telling me that’s you?” he asked.

Vivienne nodded, “Surprised?” Georgie chuckled, “Yeah, can't believe that a woman is in charge of such a big operation.” 

Vivienne chuckled, “Well, that's nice. I’m here because you interfered with my operation. You’ve been coming to my club, and trying to get my girls to come...here.” she said, looking around the room.

“Yeah, thought I’d offer them a better work environment.” he replied. Vivienne smirked, “Better? I don't think so. See, when it was brought to my attention, my girl said that she, as well as her co-workers, enjoys working for me, a woman.” she replied.

“Well, they always go for the money, and I can gi-” Georgie said, but Vivienne interrupted, “Listen up, Georgie. You don't want to make an enemy of me, just this morning I had a man beat senseless because he didn't pay one of my girls. He’s not gonna be walking anytime soon. So unless you want the same fate, I suggest you fall in line and leave my girls alone.” she said with a stern voice.

“Listen, I’m sorry, please forgive me. I’m already in enough shit with the Sons keeping girls from me and I need girls for my business.” Georgie pleaded. 

“The Sons? Sons of Anarchy?” Vivienne asked. Georgie nodded quickly. “They’re in the porn business?” she asked. He nods again. 

Vivienne thinks for a moment, “I’ll make you a deal, Georgie. If you stop trying to recruit my girls into your porn business, I’ll see what I can do about the Sons. No guarantees that every problem will be fixed, but I can try. It’s the better alternative for you.” she said.

Georgie nods, “Please. Yes. I’ll take that deal.” Vivienne nods, “Good.” She turns away and leaves the porn studio. 

She gets in her car and calls her assistant, “Regina. I need you to start gathering any information you can about the Sons of Anarchy, in Charming, California.”


	2. Chapter 2

Vivienne sat at her desk, working out her finances for the club. Tony knocked on her door and walked in, “Hey, Viv. Got info on the Sons Of Anarchy.” 

She didn't look up, she simply waved her pen, “Shut the door. Talk to me.” she said. Tony shut it and walked to stand in front of her, “Alright. Well, this charter is the first one, ever. SAMCRO, Sons Of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original.”

Vivienne hummed and he continued, “They’re primarily the only club or gang there. Given the town is so small, the Sons keep bad business out.” he said. 

Vivienne looked up, “What kind of business do they do?” she asked. Tony looked at his papers, “On the books, porn. Off the books...mostly gun-running.” he said. 

Vivienne had a surprised look on her face, “Well. That certainly is enough to spark my interest. Let’s pay them a visit. Today.” she said. Tony nodded, “I’ll get the rest of the guys.” he said and he left.

-

Vivienne’s motorcade pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot and she looked out the window and saw a bunch of bikers standing in a group outside. 

Jax looked over to the two big cars and scoffed, “What are these? Feds?” he asked his brothers. “Don't know, brotha’.” Chibs replied.

The cars stopped and all of Vivienne’s guards got out and then she did. She shut the door and lifted her sunglasses to have a look around. “This is a lovely town.” she said, loud enough for Jax to hear. 

“Thanks. Can I help you?” he asked, turning around in her direction, his brothers following his lead.

Vivienne took off her sunglasses and handed them to Tony, “Yes, actually.” she said. She got a good look at their faces, they didn't seem so happy to see her. She looked back at her cars, and then back at the men, “I’m not a Fed. If that’s what you're wondering.” she said.

The Sons all seemed to relax their shoulders a bit, at this newfound fact. “My name is Vivienne Reid. I’m a...businesswoman of sorts up in Oakland.” she said. 

“Reid..Yeah, Reid. I’ve heard of someone, didn't think you would be a woman, though. What do you do?” Jax asks.

Vivienne chuckles, “A lot of people are surprised at the fact I’m a woman.” she said, “I work in many areas, escort girls, drugs, money, whatever may come my way.” 

“Interesting. Why did you come here?” Jax asked. Vivienne looked around behind him again then looked in his eyes, “Well, I just wanted to get acquainted, because you seem to be playing a small part in a little...issue I have right now.” she said. 

“Oh yeah, and how might that be?” he asked, smugly. “Georgie Caruso has been trying to recruit my girls into his porn business. He says you’ve been causing a problem with him. I told him I might be able to help, so do you mind telling me what is going on with you and him?” 

Some of the men behind Jax chuckle, as well as him at Vivienne’s question. He looks at her, “Listen, sweetheart. I don't know what Caruso might have told you, but frankly, it’s none of your business. You’re an outsider, in my territory. You don't know what goes on here. So why not take yourself, and your beefed-up posse and leave. Leave this lot, leave this town, and leave Georgie’s problem alone.” he said. 

Vivienne stared at him, an evil smile creeping on her face, she stepped closer to him where their faces were almost touching, “Do you take me for a fool? Someone who doesn't need to be taken seriously?” she asked.

He stepped back and smiled, “No.” he said. Vivienne clasped her hands together in front of her, “Good. So you better think twice before talking to me like one of the whores that frequent this place. I make a better partner, than an enemy.” she said.

All of the men behind Jax got a little defensive and stood up straight, and Vivienne spoke again, “This may be the first time you’ve heard of me, but I’ve worked with Sons of Anarchy before. Charters up north. I know how you work.” she said. 

She stared at the Sons for what seemed like an eternity before Tony cleared his throat, “Vivienne, you have the meet with the Niners in an hour.” he said.

“Thank you, Tony. I nearly forgot.” she said, still looking at Jax. “Well,” she whispered, “Looks like I have to go now.” she says before turning around and walking to her car. 

She opens the door and stops, “Settle your beef with Caruso. I don't want to deal with him any longer.” she said. 

Both SUVs pull out of the lot and once they turn the corner, Jax turns to Happy, “Hap, go tail ‘em. See what you can find out about her business and get back to me.” he commanded.

Happy nodded and got on his bike and rolled out of the lot. 

-

Vivienne was about 15 minutes away from Oakland, when Tony spoke up, “Viv. We’re being tailed. He caught on to us a couple miles back.” he said. 

Vivienne looked behind her and saw a motorcycle, being handled by a man with two, fully tattooed arms. “Well, well, well.” she smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivienne turns her head back towards Tony, her driver. “Keep going, Tony. He’s nothing to worry about.” Tony nods and stays on course.

They arrive at her meet early, the Niners already there. She smirks and gets out of her car, her guards close behind her. Laroy, the leader of the Niners, steps up with his Right Hand by his side. “Laroy. How good to see you.” Vivienne says. 

“You're late.” Laroy jokes, smirking. “Am I? The schedule said 2. It’s only 1:45. I guess we’re both early.” Vivienne smiles. She walks towards him and shakes his hand, and then shakes hands with his Right Hand. 

“The stuff you gave us last time was great, Viv. Got some new customers with it. We want double this time.” Laroy said. 

Vivienne raises her brows, “That’s gonna cost extra.” she said. Laroy nods, “500 grand sound good?” he asks. 

“650.” Vivenne says, simply. Laroy raises his brows, “What? A single amount is only 250 grand.” 

“I know. That's generous, Laroy. My supplier makes quality product. You say your customer base has gone up a bit. Double is fine, I expect you’ll get it on time, same as always. I just need bit more to help speed up the process.” Vivienne replied.

A man from behind brings a duffle and drops it, “That's only 500. We’ll get the 150 soon.” Laroy says. Vivienne looks to her side and nods to Tony. He walks up and picks up the duffle bag and takes it back to examine it. Vivienne looks back and Tony nods. 

She looks back at Laroy, “Sounds good. Try and get it soon.” she says. She walks closer to Laroy and shakes his hand again, “Just a friendly business reminder: Don't assume anything. I’m sure you know that but, it can always help to have a refresher. You never know what can happen.” she says. He nods and then Vivienne shakes hands with his Right Hand again.

She walks towards her car and Laroy speaks up, “Yo, Viv. You got a tail on you. One of SAMCRO. He’s back behind you.” he says. Vivienne nods, “I know. Thanks, though.” she smiles. She stands by her car and waits for them all to leave. “Wait here.” she tells her guards and she starts walking back. 

Happy is sitting on his bike, talking on the phone. He sees Vivienne walking towards him and he hangs up his phone. “I figured someone was going to tail me.” Vivienne says, speaking loudly enough for Happy to hear. He smirks to himself and puts his phone in his kutte.

Vivienne reaches Happy and she stops in front of him, “Did you just get off the phone with your President?” she asks. Happy’s dark eyes stare into hers, and he nods.

“I figured. May I ask why you’re following me?” Vivienne asks. Happy takes off his riding gloves and looks at her, “I wanted to know more about your business that you spoke so highly of.” he rasped.

Vivienne was a little surprised at his voice, “You wanted to know or your club wanted to know?” she asked. Happy smirks at her, “You peaked my interest the way you told my Prez off, little girl.” he replies.

Vivienne raises her brow. She breathes in and looks around her and chuckles, “I’m gonna pretend you didn't just call me ‘little girl’, especially after how I told your President off today.” she says as she looks back down at Happy.

Happy chuckles, “Don't take it personal. It’s just a little nickname.” he says, “I like your personality.” 

“Do you?” Vivienne asks. Happy nods, “I like a woman who takes control.”


	4. Chapter 4

Vivienne smiles at Happy’s words. “What’s your name?” she asks him. Happy stands up and holds his hand out, “Happy.” he says. Vivienne smiles a little at the fact that him and her are almost the same height, and she shakes his hand, “Well, Happy, I appreciate that. You’re not too bad yourself.” she says. 

Happy smirks at her, “I know you were assigned with trying to find out more about my business, and I would tell you some things. But, I don't know if I can trust you, or the Sons.” she says. 

Happy nods, “I understand that.” Vivienne smiles and looks into his eyes, “Let me make you a deal, Happy.” she says. Happy turns his head back up and looks at her. “If your club can take care of Caruso, however they want to do it, I could care less about the man, then maybe we can talk about something other than him.” she says.

Happy grunts in response. She breathes in, and her hand finds its place on the collar of his leather. She moves it between her index finger and thumb, “Taking the bit of disrespect from your President out of mind, from our encounter, I saw that we might be able to have a partnership. My business and the Sons. Could be a perfect match.” she says, looking down at her hand.

“Do you?” Happy rasped, looking down at her hand. She hums in affirmation and he takes a deep breath in, “Do you not like me touching you?” Vivienne whispered. Happy growls, “You're fine.” 

Happy is known to be very cold. Very distant. He doesn't like people touching him, unless it’s sexual. But now, he didn't wanna swat her hand away, he didn't wanna push her away. He wanted her to come closer. He watched the way her fingers rubbed the leather between her fingers. 

Vivienne smiles a little at his voice. She looks into his deep, dark eyes. His pupils are increading in size. She moves her hand from his leather, and brushes her fingers across his face. Her eyes drift to her watch, “Oh..” she whispers. She takes her hand away, “I have to leave.” she says.

Happy lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and Vivienne registers this. She chuckles and steps back from him a couple steps, “Go back to your club, tell them my offer. Call me when Georgie is handled.” she says. She takes a business card out of her inside pocket, and then a pen. She flips the card over, and writes down a phone number. “Here is my number. My burner number. Call me here, and here only. If any of your brothers want to call me, for any reason, they call me here. Understand?” she asks.

Happy nods, “Good.” she smiles, “I’ll see you around, Happy.” Vivienne turns and walks away.

She walks back to her cars and gets in them. They pull around and they drive past Happy and Vivienne waves at him. 

When they’re out of sight, Happy fixes the crotch of his pants, “Fuck.” he mutters. He gets on his bike and puts on his gloves. He starts his bike and and starts to get back to Charming.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time that Happy got back to the clubhouse, it was nighttime. A little late to do any big business. He parked his bike and walked into the clubhouse. Jax looked at him and called Church. The Sons all flooded in to the Chapel and sat down. 

“So, Hap. What did you learn?” Jax asked. Happy sighs, “Not much, Prez.” Jax looked at him, “Why not?” he asked.

“Well, when she left here she said she had to go meet the Niners. She did. That was all that happened, before she sent me back.” she said.

Bobby laughed, “She sent you back?” The guys started laughing, and Happy smirked, “Yeah.” he said. 

Jax was chuckling and the laughter died down, “Did you learn anything from the meet?” he asked.

“She shook hands with Laroy. They talked a little bit. Then they handed her a duffle bag. Don't know how much money.” he said. 

“She give them anything?” Jax asked. Happy shook his head, “Nah. I assume her part of the deal comes later.” he said. “After that, the Niners left and she started walking back towards me. I’m sure she knew I was there.” he said.

“Probably why she didn't give them anything.” Tig muttered. Bobby interrupted, “Doubt it, Tiggy. We all saw how she was when she came here. She was confident. I don't think she gives a shit if we see what she does or not.” he says.

“What happened when she came over to ya?” Chibs asked. “She came up, she said she knew someone was gonna trail her. She asked what I wanted. Told her I wanted to know more about her business interests.” he said. 

“And she didn't say anything?” Jax asked. Happy shook his head, “She said she would tell us. But she didn't know if she could trust me, or SAMCRO.” Happy replied. 

“Well that was a waste of time.” Tig complained. “She also said that given our meeting earlier today, she said she could see a potential partnership between us. Because she has worked with other charters.” Happy said.

“Sounds like she’ll want somethin’ in return.” Chibs said, looking at Jax. “Does she?” Jax asked. Happy nodded, “She wants us to handle Caruso. As long as he isn't a problem for her anymore.” Happy said. 

The Sons start chuckling, Jax stops, “What do we think?” he asks the men around the table. 

“I think getting into business with her would be a good idea, Prez.” Happy spoke. Tig laughs, “You only want us to do that because you want some of that pussy.” he says. The Sons chuckle with Tig, “Think she’d be a good lay, brother?” he asks. The Sons start laughing. 

“Don't talk about her like that.” Happy interrupts, his voice a bit louder. “I think getting into business with her would be good because she’s powerful in Oakland. We could always use an ally up there.” he says.

“Alright, Hap. Sorry. Let’s take a vote. All in favor of teaching Caruso a lesson for killing Luanne.” Jax says. 

A series of yays went around the table the vote was unanimous. Jax clears his throat, “All right. That's unanimous. We’ll handle Caruso for revenge for Luanne. After, we’ll reach out to Miss Vivienne Reid.” Jax said, looking at Happy. He slammed the gavel down and the boys all left to either drink, or go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy arrives to the clubhouse and parks his bike. He takes a look around the lot and sees no one is around. He gets his burner and Vivienne’s business card and he dials the number she wrote down. He puts the phone to his ear and listens to the tone.

After a few rings, she picks up the phone, “Vivienne Reid, here.” she says. Happy smiles a little at her voice. “Hey, little girl.” he rasps into the phone. He hears her chuckle over the phone, “Happy! I didn't expect a call from you so soon.” she says.

“Sorry to disappoint. I just wanted to call and tell you, uh..” he says, looking around the lot, “The club is going to handle Caruso. So you probably won't be bothered by him anymore.” he says.

“Doing my bidding already, are we?” she asks, jokingly. Happy laughs, for once in his life, “I don't think so, little girl. SAMCRO has a problem with that S.O.B too.” he says.

Vivienne laughs, “Well, thank you for calling me to tell me that. It's good that it's happening.” she says. Happy agrees with her. “I have a meeting with the Niners again today so if you have any concerns, I won't be available. Unless they are entirely important.” she says.

“Why are you telling me this?” he asks into the phone. “Well, I just thought you should know, given you're the only one from SAMCRO contacting me.” she replies.

There is a small, yet comfortable, silence over the phone. Vivienne chuckles, “What are you laughing at?” Happy asks.

“I think you just wanted to call me just because. Getting feelings for me already, Killa?” she asks.

Happy smirks at his nickname coming from her lips, “You might be overthinkin’ it, little girl.” Happy says, as he tries to deny his newfound attraction to her.

“It's okay, Happy. But you're going to have to work for it. I’m not like those bimbos you're used to.” Vivienne says. Happy chuckles, “I can tell.”

Happy hears the door to the clubhouse open as the guys start coming out. “I gotta go.” he says quickly. All Vivienne does is hum in approval and hang up on him.

“Talkin’ to yer girlfriend, brotha’!” Chibs yells. Happy shakes his head laughing, while flipping Chibs off. “Caruso’s studio?” Happy asks Jax, as the Sons all get on their bikes.

“Yeah, time to do Luanne some justice.” Jax says as he puts his helmet on. They start their bikes and pull out of the lot.

-

The Sons stormed Caruso’s studio and subdued his security before heading to the set. He was in the middle of filming when the guys grabbed him from behind and snatched him.

He was now tied up in an abandoned warehouse. The Sons crowded around him. Georgie looked around at all the leather clad men standing around him. “What’s up, guys? Why are you doing this?” Georgie asks nervously.

“Why do you think, asshole?” Jax asked, sarcastically. “You fucked with SAMCRO. You fucked with family.” he said.

“This about Luanne? Listen- I didn't want her to die. I just wanted to teach her a lesson about sending you guys. I didn't mean to have her killed.” Georgie pleaded.

“Yeah, but she did die. That’s something that can never be taken back. This is also for trying to take our Cara Cara girls.” Jax said.

Georgie chuckles, “I see what the real reason is. That Vivienne bitch sent you to take care of her problem. You’re scared of her.” he laughs.

“We couldn't give two shits about her or her power!” Happy yelled, clearly not meaning it. “This is for you fucking with us. Period.” he says before shooting Georgie in the head.

“Jesus, Hap.” Jax muttered. “Yeah, coulda’ given us some warnin’, brotha’.” Chibs said. Happy shrugs his shoulders. The guys all get ready to dispose of the body and Happy walks outside. He pulls out his phone to text Vivienne.

-

Vivienne is on her way to pick up the money the Niners have left to give her. Her phone buzzes and she takes it out of her pocket. She opens the message and reads it.

_It’s done. - Happy_


	7. Chapter 7

Vivienne reads her message and puts her phone away, “Caruso is taken care of. We won't have to deal with him anymore.” she says to her guards. 

Vivienne’s motorcade pulls up to the Niners hangout. They stop as a man comes up to the window, “Vivienne Reid here to see Laroy.” Tony says. 

The man outside smirks, which causes Vivienne to raise her brow in confusion. The man then nods and lets them get through. Vivienne gets out of the car and waits for the rest of her men to get out. She stops them before walking further, “Be vigilant. I have a bad feeling about something.” she says. 

They all nod and they proceed to the door. Vivienne opens the door and walks in, and the sight is shocking. Blood spatter on the walls, the bar, the sofas, tables, everywhere. Bullet holes embedded in the walls. “What the-” Vivienne starts but is interrupted to the sound of guns cocking behind her. She sighs, and puts her hands up, “I’m only here for business, I need to see Laroy.” she says. 

“Laroy is dead.” a man says from another room. Vivienne sees as he walks out and she swallows. It’s Damon Pope. 

“Why? What happened between yesterday and today?” Vivienne asks. Damon walks towards her, “The Niners didn't do what I asked them to, is a simple way of putting things. Laroy was the leader, meaning it was his fault. I saw it fit that they find a new one.” 

Vivienne raises her head as she takes a deep breath. “Vivienne. It’s so great to see you again.” he says. Vivienne nods, “Damon.”

Vivienne and Damon have a history. Specifically, business. They’ve known each other for a while. They can often either be colleagues, or enemies. On the rare occasion that they see each other, Vivienne is none too pleased to see him in Oakland.

Damon motions to tell the men behind her to lower their weapons. They oblige and Vivienne and her guards put their hands down. “What brings you over here, Viv?” Damon asks.

“I came to pick up some money the Niners owed me. That’s all.” she replies. Damon nods, “That’s right.” he says. He looks to his side to the man next to him, “Get that money, will you?” he asks.

There is a silence until the man returns with the money. He hands Vivienne the duffle bag and she hands it to Tony. “Count it. Make sure it’s all there.” she commands as she never breaks eye contact with Damon. 

“Aw, do you not trust me that much, Vivienne?” he asks, sarcastically. Vivienne smirks, “Standard procedure. Nothing to worry about.” she says as a scowl returns to her face. 

“It’s all there.” Tony says. Vivienne nods and relaxes her shoulders a bit. “I have a question for you, Damon.” she says. 

Damon raises his brow. “What does your being in Oakland mean for my business?” she asks. 

Damon shrugs, “Nothing should change. You’ll be dealing with Tyler from now on,” he says as he points to Tyler, “the new leader of the Niners.” he says. 

Vivienne nods and shakes hands with Tyler. Damon watches her every movement, “Ah yes...Vivienne Reid. So respectful with her business partners. Shame they haven't seen the worst side of you...yet.” Damon said.

Vivienne raises her eyebrows and gives him an evil smile. She straightens her jacket, “Let’s hope it doesn't come to that.” she says. 

Damon chuckles, “I heard you’ve been talking to Sons of Anarchy, down in Charming.” he says.

“What of it?” Vivienne asks. “Stop talking to them. I have things to settle with them and I plan on doing it soon. Stay away from them.” he warns.

“What I do in my business, is none of yours, Damon. Stay out of it.” Vivienne snaps. 

“This is my city, Vivienne. I run Oakland, not you. Now get the fuck out of here.” he says. 

Vivienne’s lip twitches in anger and she turns around and walks out the door. Her guards follow close behind her. “Get me a meet with the Sons. Now!” she yells.


	8. Chapter 8

Vivienne paces around in her office. Her guards standing there, not knowing what to do. They know they can't try and calm her down, that would just make things worse. They stand, helpless. 

Vivienne bangs her fists on her desk, “Goddamn it!” she yells. Her guards sigh, let her get it out of her system. “How did Damon fucking Pope show up in Oakland without my knowledge?” she asked.

“We don't know, Viv.” Tony said as he shrugged his shoulders. Vivienne shot him a glare, as well as the rest of her men, “Really? No shit you didn't know, because if you did, we probably could have done something about Laroy being killed!” she screamed.

Vivienne lets out a breath, and she shakes her head. She looks to her guards, “I’m sorry. I know it’s not your fault. I figure it might be mine because I’ve been dealing with Caruso, and the Sons lately.” she said. “You know I don't just...go off like that.” she says.

“It’s alright, Viv. Don't worry about it.” Tony says. Vivienne gives him a small smile. She sighs, “I think we all know what Damon’s presence here will mean for us. We have to try harder to keep up what we’re doing. Damon’s huge ego will weigh us down and eventually boot us out of here.” she says.

Vivienne thinks for a little bit, then stands straight. She looks to one of her men, “Leigh, I want you to find out why Pope is back. Find out what he wanted the Niners to do.” she says.

Leigh nods and walks out, “Chris, I need you to call our drug supplier and get the Niners order ready. Tell him we need double, and we have money to put a rush on it.” she says. Chris nods and walks out as he pulls out his burner.

“Anything you want me to do, Viv?” Tony asked. She looks to him, “Yeah, I-” she starts but is interrupted by her phone ringing.

She sighs and takes it out, not bothering to look at who’s calling, “What.” she answers. “Damn, little girl. Hope I didn't make you mad.” Happy says on the other side of the phone.

She sighs, “No. I’m sorry. What’s up?” she asked. “The club wants to meet with you.” he replied.

Vivienne turns the phone from her mouth, “The Sons want to meet.” she whispers. She puts the phone back by her mouth, “That’s good. We have important things to discuss.” Vivienne replied.

“Alright. We’ll meet at 3 o’clock tomorrow.” Happy said. “Alright. See you then.” Vivienne said as she abruptly hung up on him. 

“We have a meet with the Sons tomorrow at 3.” Vivienne says to Tony. He nods, “Did you want me to do anything, Viv?” he asked.

“Oh right. Well, I was gonna say that you should make a plan with the Sons but that's already handled so go help Leigh find out why Pope is back.” she said.

Tony nods and Vivienne sits down and rubs her forehead, “You gonna be alright?” he asks. She looks up, “Yeah, I’ll be fine, Tony. Thank you.” she said. Tony walked out and Vivienne sighed as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Vivienne checks her watch, 2:52 PM. Even though her meeting with the Sons was at 3, she still arrived early but they hadn't. She was on edge with so many things on her mind, her impatience was obvious.

About a few minutes later, she hears motorcycles rumble closer and closer. She sees the Sons pull up and park next to her cars. Vivenne fixes her sleeve and clasps her hands together in front of her.

She watches the Sons get off their bikes, and then looks at Happy. The way his muscles flex with every movement. She looks at his bike, all black, not many decals or airbrush drawings on it. She notices Jax walk towards her and she turns her attention towards him. 

He holds his hand out, “Miss Reid.” he says with a small smile. Vivienne takes his hand and chuckles, “Call me Vivienne.” she says as she shakes his hand.

The rest of the guys walk up and Vivienne looks at Happy and gives him a small head nod, and he does the same. She looks back at Jax, “Listen, I want to apologize for how I spoke to you the first time we met. It was out of line.” Jax says.

Vivienne chuckles, “It’s alright. I’m used to it. Some people don't understand a woman in power sometimes.” she replies.

Jax chuckles and looks back at Happy, then to Vivienne, “Happy told us that we have more business to discuss than what happened with Caruso.” he said.

Vivenne nods, “Yes. Tell me about Caruso first. What did you do?” she asks. Jax shrugs his shoulders, “He’s dead. Not a burden anymore.” he said. 

Happy walked up to stand beside his brother, “I shot him in the head.” he rasped. Vivienne scoffed a little at his bluntness. “What did Caruso do to you guys?” Vivienne asked. 

“He messed with our family. It’s over now.” Jax replied. Vivienne nods and looks away. She takes in a breath, “Laroy is dead.” she says as she looks back at him.

“What?” Jax asked. Vivienne nodded, “Yeah. I didn't do it, I had no reason to. Damon Pope ordered it.” she said.

Jax looks back at his brothers and they look back at him, somewhat worried looks on their faces. “I found out yesterday. Damon Pope killed him for some reason, I don't know why yet. Me and him had a chat and he warned me to stay away from SAMCRO.” she says.

“Why are you involved with him?” Jax asked. “Jackson, me and Damon have a business history. Soon after, we both go into crime. He steps out of Oakland and I step in to fulfill my duty. Which is carrying on my father’s criminal enterprise to where I’m still respected, as well as the Reid family name. So when Damon Pope comes back into the picture, kills Laroy, and marks his territory, if you will, my business and everything I’ve built will go to nothing.” she says.

“Right.” Jax says. “I think we should partner up, Jax.” she says. Jax looks at her, “How so?” he asks.

“Well, mostly for escort services. You have a porn business, your girls can work for me too. My girls probably won't work for you, though.” she says. “I won't force you to do anything more illegal, like, drugs or anything. Unless you want to. I mostly want the Sons on my side so you guys can help me handle business. Sometimes me or my guys aren't enough. I need some people to handle business in a more...physical manner. A whole brotherhood standing with me? We could be a great team.” she smirks.

Jax smirks back at her, “What’s in it for us?” Vivenne chuckles, “In the beginning, there's nothing, right? But the longer we are partners, means the more respect we both get. I’m a very prominent woman in the crime underworld of Oakland, Jax. Good things can be made if you’re with me.” she replies.

Jax steps away and walks a little bit farther from Vivienne towards his brothers and they all huddle together, “Well?” Jax asks his brothers. Tig pats Happy’s back, “We already know what you have to say, brother.” The guys chuckle and they look to each other, “Good idea?” Jax asks. They all nod their heads. “Alright.”

Jax steps away and walks back towards Vivienne, “Well?” she asks. Jax holds out his hand, “You got a deal.” he says. Vivienne smiles and shakes his hand, “Good. I hope we won't regret this.” she chuckles.

Vivenne steps back, “Be careful with Damon Pope. He can be pretty ruthless.” she says. “If you need any help, Happy knows how to reach me.” she winks at Happy. The guys whistle and Happy chuckles. Vivienne gets in her car and her motorcade pulls out and heads back to Oakland.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy rides over to Vivienne’s building. It has 4 different floors. It seems so official for a crime queen but that’s what she got from her father. Happy goes in and goes all the way up to the 4th floor. 

The phone in the guards room rings. Tony answers it, the person on the other line says that a biker just walked in and is headed to the 4th floor. Tony hangs up and walks out with the rest of the guys. Happy is almost to Vivienne’s door and he stops by her assistant, “Can I go in?” he asks her.

“No, you can't.” Tony speaks up from behind Happy. Happy turns around and smirks at them. “What do you want?” Tony asks.

“Just came here to see Vivienne.” Happy replies, walking closer to the men. He takes notice of their disapproving looks. 

“I don't think so.” Tony says with his voice slightly raised, “Just because Viv is in business with your club doesn't mean you can just come around for unrelated business.” he says.

“What are you gonna do about it, big man? You gonna beat me? Kick me out of the building?” Happy yells. 

Now there’s a cacophony of raised voices outside of Vivienne’s door. Her assistant doesn't know what to do. 

Vivienne is inside trying to work on bills for her club but is quickly disturbed by the loud voices outside. She growls and slams her pen down and walks to her door. 

She swings it open and the guys stop yelling. Happy turns around to see Vivienne standing there with a pissed off look on her face. He thinks she looks so hot. 

She looks at Tony and the guys with furrowed brows. She looks over at Happy and smiles, “Happy. Why don't you come in?” she asks as she steps aside for him to walk. 

Happy looks at Tony and smirks and goes into Vivienne’s office, “I’ll be there in a sec.” she says as he walks in. She shuts the door and walks towards her guards, “If you’re going to treat every club member like that if they come in, I recommend that you just stay downstairs.” she says, sternly.

She turns to her assistant, “Regina, is there anything on the schedule today?” she asks nicely. Regina shakes her head. Vivienne nods and walks into her office.

“Sorry about what happened out there. Sometimes they get a little too overprotective.” she says as she shuts the door. Happy puts his hands up, “No worries. I’ve dealt with worse guys than them. Why are they so overprotective, if you don't mind me asking.” Happy says.

“They’ve been in this business for a long time. They worked for my dad, then he passed away and I took over. Bunch of father figures, really.” she chuckles.

Happy nods and sits down in a chair in front of Vivienne’s desk. She walks over and sits on the edge of it. “What can I do for you?” she asks.

“The club didn't send me.” Happy says. Vivienne raises her brows, “Oh, so you came here on your own, then?” she says. Happy nods as he stares at her body.

“What do you want that made you come all the way out to Oakland?” she asks. Happy stands up and stands in front of her, “Ever since you left me on the day of your Niner meet, I haven't been able to get you off my mind, little girl.” he said.

Vivienne leans back a little and Happy steps closer, stepping in between her legs, “Really?” she smirks. Happy takes deep breaths in and out. He wants to put his hands all over her. He wants to feel her skin on his, he wants her body to be close to his.

Vivienne notices Happy’s distance and grabs his hands and puts them on her waist, “Don't be so afraid to touch me.” she says. Happy lets out a breath as his hands move up her back and he stares into her eyes, “You’re a dangerous woman, I think I have reason.” he says.

Vivienne smirks at his statement and she puts her hands on his body, moving her thumb up and down. Happy’s head leans closer to hers. Vivienne takes control, again, and pulls his face to hers, where their lips collide with each other. 

Happy immediately kisses back and moves his hands to her dark red curls. He puts some in his hand and he pulls it a little, eliciting a small moan from Vivienne. They’re kissing each other like animals, afraid that if they seperate, things will go bad. 

Vivienne grabs at his leather and pulls him closer to her. Happy is almost growling with pleasure from her touch. Vivienne moves her lips to his neck and gently bites it, making him really growl. She moves back to his lips again, going back to the same manner.

Vivienne pulls away to take a breath, her lipstick is almost gone, some of it spread across her face, the rest of it on Happy’s lips and neck. “My God.” she whispers.

“What?” Happy rasps. “I’ve never done that with someone I’m in business with before.” she chuckles. Happy chuckles with her, “Me neither.” 

Happy moves his hands up and down her body slowly, staring at her beautiful face. Her lipstick smeared, her hair in a little mess, her cheeks red from blushing. 

She bites her lip as she stares back at him, “You live in Oakland, little girl?” he asks her. Vivienne curls her toes inside her heels when he calls her little girl, she’s grown to love that nickname. She chuckles, “You’ll have to earn that kind of information.” she says. 

Happy chuckles, “I figured.” he says, “You’re a smart woman, but I promise you can trust me, Vivienne.” he says. 

Vivienne smiles and nods slightly, “I know.” she says. They stare at each other a little longer until Happy’s phone rings. He quickly takes it out of his pocket and answers it. 

He hangs up the phone and squeezes Vivienne’s hip, “I gotta go, little girl.” he says. 

She smiles and gets up. She goes over to her bathroom and gets a wet rag, she goes and wipes his face and neck off, “Don't wanna give your brothers any clues.” she says. 

She turns the rag over and wipes her face and Happy helps her, “Thank you.” she mumbles.

She puts the rag on her desk and Happy walks to the door. Vivienne goes over quickly and grabs his hand. She turns him around and kisses him hard. She pulls back, “I’ll see you later, Killa.” she smirks.

He smirks back at her and turns to the door and leaves. Vivienne shuts the door and turns away and blushes at what she just did.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy makes it back to the clubhouse quickly and he walks in to see the Sons in the main room. “Alright, Hap’s here. Church!” Jax yells.

The Sons all stop what they’re doing and head into the Chapel. They all sit down, “What’s up, Prez?” Happy asks. 

“We have a meeting with Pope in an hour and a half. He called and set it up.” Jax said. “You think it’s a trap?” Happy asks.

“Yeah. Because of Tig’s recklessness,” Jax says, glaring at Tig, “he’s gonna want blood.” Tig shakes his head at himself and rubs down his face. 

“What do you wanna do?” Happy asks. Jax looks at him and Tig sighs, “Maybe we can reach out to Vivienne.” he proposes.

“Are you serious, brotha’? We just got into business with her, and we’re already calling for her help?” Chibs asks, with lots of attitude.

“What? She knows Pope better than any of us. She could give us some advice on meeting with him. It’s just an idea.” Tig replied.

“That’s a good idea, Tiggy.” Bobby says, “I think we should do it. She could really help us out.” he says to Jax.

Jax nods, “Alright. Vivienne will go to the meet with us. But she needs to come to the clubhouse first so we are all on the same page.” he says.

The guys nod and Jax slams the gavel and they all head back out and Happy calls Vivienne. She picks up quickly, “Hey, Killa.” she says. Happy wants to flirt a little but his brothers are all around him and he doesn't wanna give anything away so he gets straight to the point. “We need you to come to the clubhouse. It’s important.” he says. 

“Alright. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” she says. Happy nods and hangs up. “She’ll be here soon.” he says.

-

The Sons are back in the Chapel with Vivienne standing next to Happy. Her guards are sitting in the main room, waiting. “What’s going on?” Vivienne asks. 

“We have a meeting with Damon Pope in about an hour.” Jax says. “We think it’s a setup.” Chibs adds.

“Why do you think that?” Vivienne asks. All the guys look at Tig. He sighs, “I uh...I killed his daughter.” he said, looking down. Vivienne was surprised, “Why?” she asked. “It’s a long story.” Jax says.

“I think everything is a long story with you guys.” she replies, putting her hands on her hips. “We think Pope is gonna try and kill Tig to get revenge.” Jax says.

“He already killed my daughter.” Tig says. Vivienne looks down at him, “What?” Tig nods, “Yeah. He uh...He burned her alive.” he says. The Sons all bow their heads and Tig sniffles. Vivienne puts her hand on his back, she leans down, “I’m so sorry, Tig.” she whispers.

“Damon is gonna want Tig. I think what happened to Dawn was a message and Damon still wants blood.” Jax says.

Vivienne nods in understanding. She takes a step back and paces for a moment. She turns back to Jax, “I want him dead.” she says. 

“We, well, most of us, have no intention of bloodshed.” Chibs says. Vivienne shrugs her shoulders, “I don't care.” she says. Jax scoffs and she walks to the other end of the table, facing Jax, “You want your brother safe from Damon Pope’s reach? This is how you do it. Otherwise, SAMCRO will always be on Damon’s list. We kill two birds with one stone. Tig is safe and so is my reputation in Oakland.” Vivienne says. 

“Is that all you care about?” Jax asks. “Yes, Jax! It is. I’m not in a brotherhood or a family. I’m out here, on my own. Running things on my own. Taking care of business on my own. If Damon Pope is back in Oakland, all that gets destroyed! I want what is best for me, and for SAMCRO. Damon Pope needs to die. Soon. Today.” Vivienne says.

“How do you even plan on doing that? He’ll probably spot you guys if you go to the meet location.” Jax says. 

“You guys will arrive at the meet first, without Tig. He’ll be in the car with me. I’ll put a little mic on one of you so I can hear what’s going on and when to come in.” she says. “I’ll get there and…” she drones off.

“And what?” Tig asks. She looks at him, and then Jax, “I’ll kill him.”


	12. Chapter 12

Vivienne is riding behind the Sons. Tig is sitting next to her, bouncing his leg up and down in anxiety. Vivienne looks at him, “You’ll be fine, Tig. The windows are tinted, people can barely see me. They’re also bulletproof. Plenty of time to get down. It’ll all be over soon.” she says, touching his shoulder.

Tig nods and looks out the window, somewhat calmed down. “Tony, we have any weapons in this car?” Vivienne asks. “Yeah, got some guns in the back. In the compartment.” he replies.

“I feel like we’ll be pulling over soon so I’ll get them then.” Vivienne says. Tig sighs and looks over at Vivienne, “So Viv..What’s with you and Hap?” he asks. Tony looks at Vivienne through the rearview mirror.

Vivienne smiles, “What do you mean?” she asks, looking at Tig. “Well, I mean,” Tig tilts his head, “When you were in the Chapel today, he couldn't take his eyes off of ya. He was moving around in his chair, he never does that.” Tig says. 

Vivienne smiles to herself, “I wouldn't know anything about that.” she says, smiling at Tig. 

The cars slow down and they pull over. “Coast clear?” Vivienne asks. Tony looks in the mirrors and looks back at Vivienne, “Yeah, you're good.” he says.

Vivienne nods and gets out of the car, she goes to the trunk and opens it and gets the guns. She asks if her guys are armed and they say yes. “Aren't you gonna ask me?” Tig asks, looking back at Vivienne. She looks up at him, “I don't think I need to.” she smiles. 

Tig nods, “Yeah, me neither.” he chuckles. She chuckles with him and shuts the trunk. She gets in the car and turns on her audio feed coming from Juice and listens.

-

“Where’s Trager?” Damon asks. Jax sighs, “Listen, man. I know that you're grieving and you're out for blood. But I’m not gonna let you kill my brother to satisfy that need for revenge.” he says.

“Things will get ugly if Trager isn't delivered, Jax. I don't think you want that for your club.” Damon replies. Jax shakes his head. “I know you guys are involved with that bitch, Vivienne.” Damon adds.

“What about it?” Jax asks. “You need to stay away from her. She’s toxic. She’s gonna use you, she’s a bad person to get in business with.” Damon says. 

-

“That’s our cue. Let’s go.” Vivienne says. They start to drive up to where the Sons and Pope are. 

They pull in and then stop. She looks at Tig while she puts the gun in the back of her pants, “Stay down. Stay in here.” Vivienne says. Tig nods as he lays down in the seat and Vivienne gets out with Tony following.

“Vivienne. Why am I not surprised?” Damon says. Vivienne chuckles as she walks forward and in front of the guys, “I wouldn't miss this meeting for the world. Especially now that me and the Sons have a business partnership.” she says.

Damon scowls at her words, “You’ve got no place at this meeting.” he says. She smirks and then looks to the two men behind him. She nods her head and they force Damon to his knees.

Vivienne steps closer to Damon, “Did you really think that I would just let the Sons come here unprepared? I know what you’re like.” she says. Damon looks at her with anger in his eyes, “You bitch.” he scowls.

Vivienne chuckles, “You think you’re all high and mighty, but in reality, look where you are now. Men you must have trusted forced you to your knees, and I tower over you. You’re gonna die today, Damon. There is no doubt about that.” she says.

“Why? You wanna defend the Sons? The white trash you just met? I never thought you’d be so stupid, Vivienne.” Damon says. 

Vivienne laughs, “This isn't about SAMCRO! This is about you. What you did to my family.” she says.

Damon’s face falls. “You had my mother killed. You murdered my father in cold blood. He trusted you. I seem to recall you were great friends. But you killed him, because you couldn't tolerate how much power he had.” Vivienne says.

Vivienne pulls the gun out from her back. Damon’s eyes widen, “You once told me that you run Oakland. You're wrong. After what happens today, Oakland will know that I outsmarted you. That I put a bullet between your eyes.” she says as she puts the barrel against his head, “They will know that Damon Pope was a coward, and weak.”

“Vivienne, please. I’m sorry. After what I did to your family, I immediately regretted it. When I-I found out that you were running things, I was hoping I could fix it with myself. I didn't think you knew what happened to your parents. Please Vivienne, let me go. Don't kill me. Please.” Damon begs. 

Vivienne pulls back the hammer, “Goodbye, Damon.” she says. She instantly pulls the trigger and Damon falls to the side, the men behind him stepping back.

Vivienne hands the gun to Tony and he steps back. She lets out a deep breath, feeling a weight off of her shoulders. She looks at the men behind Damon, “After what happened here today, you are out of the business. If I hear that you’re working for his heir, then you’ll meet the same fate.” she says. “Take his body with you, now.” she commands.

They nod shakily, and pick up Damon’s corpse and bring him to their car. They drive away and Vivienne turns around to face the Sons. They’re looking at her in shock. 

Vivienne looks at Tony and nods. He goes to the car and comes back walking with Tig. He stops next to his brothers and looks around, “Where’s Pope?” he asks.

“He’s dead. I killed him. You don't have to worry about losing your life to him anymore. You’re welcome.” she says gently as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

Tig lets out a shaky breath, and he goes to hug Vivienne, “Thank you so much. Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you.” he whispers. He starts sobbing on her shoulder. His brothers watching him with pained looks on their faces. 

Vivienne hugs him back, “Sh, sh, sh. It’s alright. It's over. I’m so sorry, Tig.” she whispers. She pulls back, holding his shoulders, “I’m sure you heard everything from Juice’s microphone. I know what it’s like to have family taken from you at the hands of Damon Pope.” she says. 

Tig nods, and hugs her again, “Thank you.” he says. He pulls away and steps back to wipe his eyes as Chibs pats his back. 

She gives Tig a small smile. She goes to shake Chibs’ hand. She shakes all the members’ hands and Happy is last. She shakes his hand and pulls him in, “I hope to see you soon, Killa.” she whispers in his ear. She pulls away and gives him a small smile.

“Tig do you need a ride back?” Vivienne asks. He looks at her and nods, “Alright. You all headed to the clubhouse?” she asks the guys. They nod and she nods back, “I’ll see you there.”

Tig and Vivienne head back to Charming with the Sons close behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks since Damon Pope’s death.

-

The relationship between Vivienne and Happy remains what it has been. Playful flirting, teasing, and lots of sexual tension. Every so often, about once or twice a week, Happy rides out to Oakland and sees Vivienne in her office. Her guards have eased up a little and Happy gets in the building without a hitch.

The visits haven't gotten as steamy as the first time he came, but he likes it just how it is. Slowly, but surely, Vivienne lets him in on little details of her life. Past and present.

He finds out that she’s the only one left in her family, so she has to fight hard to stay alive and on top and keep good terms with different crews. She was only 7 when her parents died and couldn't necessarily take over, so when she turned 20 years old, she ended the 13-year hiatus and stepped up, which was not easy. People didn't respect her or take her seriously. But she managed.

He finds out that she has indeed killed someone before Damon. She told him that although she’s not a cold-blooded killer like Happy is made out to be, she does serve justice where and when it’s due.

They develop a sort of connection to where Vivienne isn't as cautious when telling him these things. He still has to earn her full trust, but so far, he’s earned a fair amount.

-

Happy is standing next to Vivienne in her office, looking out of her window together and seeing Oakland. There is a comfortable silence between them, Vivienne is relaxed and so is Happy.

“You know, there’s a party at the clubhouse tonight. Gonna be a few charters there, most from up north.” Happy says. Vivienne looks at him and raises her eyebrow, “You asking me out, Killa?” she asks, smirking.

Happy shrugs his shoulders, “In a way. I wanna hang out with you, Viv.” he says. Vivienne turns to him, “Okay, say I do go. That doesn't necessarily mean we’ll sleep together.” she says.

“I know. I think I really just wanna see you outside of here, outside of a suit.” he chuckles. Vivienne chuckles with him.

She smiles at him, “You’re not gonna let the idea of me going to the party go, will you?” she asks. Happy shakes his head, a small smile on his face.

She looks at him for a moment and then nods, “Alright. I guess I can go. I’ll see you tonight.” she says.

“I’ll stop by and pick you up.” Happy says. “No, I don't think that’s necessary. I can get myself there.” she says.

Happy wants to say otherwise but eventually just nods, “Alright. I’ll see you later tonight.” he says.

He squeezes her arm and leaves. She watches him as he goes.

-

Happy is standing in the clubhouse, the party full of people raging around him. His eyes on the front door. It’s so crowded it’s difficult to see.

He is looking over someone's head and sees the top of the door open and shut. He straightens up, ‘ _It has to be her_.’ he thinks. Anybody else who would have come is already there.

The people blocking his view move aside like someone’s trying to get through. And she was. There she was, Miss Vivienne Reid. Out of a pantsuit and in a tank top and black skinny jeans. Her hair down and her makeup looking sexy as hell.

Happy smirks at her as she walks up. She’s smiling at him and she hears a whistle coming from the side, “Whoa, Viv. Looking good, doll.” Tig says, walking by. She thanks him and he squeezes her shoulder and passes her.

Vivienne reaches Happy and moves to his side. “Want a beer?” he asks. Vivienne nods and Happy gets one. He hands it back to her and she takes a sip.

They stay where they are for almost an hour. Making small conversation here and there, passing the time and enjoying each other’s company.

A croweater saunters up to Happy and puts her hand on his chest, “Hey, Hap.” she purrs. “Why don't we go in the back and you can show me a good time.” she says.

Vivienne is corner-eyeing her and smirking. “No thanks. Why don't you go ahead and move on.” he says. She pouts but does what he says.

Vivienne smiles to herself, “I hope you're not declining that because of me.” she says, still looking at the party. Happy looks over at her, “If you need to let some of that sexual tension out, by all means, go ahead. I’m sure I could talk to Tig or someone else.” she says.

Happy chuckles, “It’s alright, little girl. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” he says. Vivienne is still looking at the crowd in front of her, “Big boy, huh? That's encouraging.” she chuckles.

Happy looks over and leans close to her, “You’ve got no idea.” he whispers. Vivienne straightens up as she feels a shiver go down her spine and she unconsciously tightens her legs together.

She turns her body to him, “You trying to tease me?” she smirks. Happy turns as well and looks in her eyes, “Just getting you back from what you did to me in your office.” he says.

Vivienne bites her lip and turns away, just as Jury from Indian Hills, Wyatt from Vegas, Eli from Rogue River, and Jeffrey from Tacoma, all come up to say hi to Vivienne.

“Viv.” Jeffrey says, holding out his hand. She takes it, “Jeffrey, how are you?” she asks. He nods, “I’m good, never thought I’d see you at one of these things.” he says.

Vivienne smiles, “Yeah, well, sometimes you just gotta have fun once in a while. I’m here at Happy’s invitation.” she says. Jeffrey smirks at Happy and Vivienne greets the rest of the Presidents.

After making small conversation, they all leave, Jeffrey hugging Happy because they were in the same charter.

Vivienne checks her watch and sees it’s almost midnight. She finishes her beer, “I need to head home. I’m gonna go say bye to the guys.” she says.

Vivienne walks over and says bye to Tig, and Happy sees them hug and he gets a little jealous. She shakes hands with the rest of the guys and she goes back to Happy. “When will I see you again, do you think?” he asks.

“Well, you can follow me home, if you’d like.” she says. Happy shrugs his shoulders and finishes his beer and heads out with her.

They get out the door and see two SUVs running and ready to go. “Jesus. They been here the whole time?” Happy asks. Vivienne laughs, “No. I texted about 15 minutes ago.” she says.

She gets in the car and Happy gets on his bike and follows her home.


	14. Chapter 14

It takes about 30 minutes to get to Vivienne’s home. It’s located outside of Charming and Oakland. Happy is riding close behind her.

The SUVs turn onto a little path and go a little further. They come to a stop and Happy sees Tony get out of the car and go to a big gate. The gate is fairly tall, and covered. Black as night, and well secured. 

Tony goes to a little screen and puts his thumb on it and the gate buzzes. He gets back in the car and drives in. As soon as Happy pulls in, the gate buzzes again and closes.

They pull up further to Vivienne’s two-story house. It’s big but not too big to attract attention. Happy parks his bike and sees all Vivienne’s guys get out, except for her. They all spread out to search outside of the house. 

Happy walks up to Vivienne’s window and she rolls it down. “What are they doing?” Happy asks as he takes his riding gloves off.

“This happens every night. They search inside this little compound here, then they go in the house and comb through. It usually takes 10 or 15 minutes. I have to stay in here the entire time.” Vivienne says.

“Did something happen that made them want to do this?” Happy asks. Vivienne shakes her head, “No. They wanted to do it because they know how dangerous it is for me because I’m the only one left of the Reid’s.” she replies.

Happy nods, “I’ll go help search out here.” he says. Vivienne nods and rolls her windows back up.

After about 10 minutes, the guards come from inside the house and Happy gets back to the car. Tony opens her door, “It’s clean, Viv.” he says. 

Vivienne steps out and turns to Tony. She hugs him, as well as the rest of her guys, “Goodnight. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” she smiles. 

She walks to the door and looks back at Happy, still standing where he is, “Come on in, Happy.” she says. He follows her in and she waves at her guards one last time before shutting and locking the door.

Vivienne turns on the lights and Happy sees a theme of black, gray, navy blue, and white. Happy nods, “Not bad.” he rasps. She looks at him and smiles. 

She goes and sets her things down on the sofa. She looks around the room, “Delilah! Joanna!” she calls. One Siberian husky and one pitbull come running into the room. They sniff Vivienne and turn their attention to Happy.

“Stay still, let them do it.” she says. “Why I gotta be still?” he asks. “They’re very protective. They’ll bite you if they have to.” she chuckles.

The dogs step away from him, “I guessed you passed the evaluation.” she smiles. “This,” she says as she points to the husky, “is Delilah. This is Joanna.” she says as she points to the brown pitbull. Happy lets them sniff his hand and pets them.

“Want a drink?” she asks. He declines and she goes to the kitchen. She gives her dogs food and fresh water. She goes back over to Happy, “I’m going to change into some more comfortable clothes. You can make yourself comfortable.” she says as she goes up a big flight of stairs.

After a couple minutes, she comes back down in a t-shirt and silky pajama bottoms. He can tell she isn't wearing a bra underneath, and he tries not to look. 

She walks over to what he assumes is the back door and opens it, letting her dogs out. Happy follows her as she steps out. “You know, I didn't take you for the dog type. For any kind of pet, really.” Happy comments.

“Oh no, I love dogs, especially these two. I love animals as a whole. I rescued them both around 3 years ago. They were on the brink of death. But, I got them healthy and now they love me so much, and the feeling is mutual.” she says, smiling as she turns her head to him. 

She turns back and laughs as she sees Joanna chasing Delilah around the yard. Eventually they both come back to the porch and they all go back inside. “Are you hungry? I can make you something, but it’ll be pretty simple. Like a sandwich or something.” she says. 

“I could eat. Didn't really eat much at the party.” he replies. She makes him and herself a turkey sandwich and they eat together. Happy sneaks bits of his sandwich to the dogs and Vivienne smiles. 

They finish eating and when Vivienne cleans up, she goes to the counter and Happy stands in front of her. He puts his arms around her waist and kisses her. She kisses back and pulls back.

She gazes into his dark eyes, “What are you doing to me, Happy Lowman?” she asks. “What are you doing to me, Vivienne Reid?” he asks back. 

They look into each other’s eyes again and Vivienne yawns. “I need to head to bed.” she says as she walks over to the stairs. She walks up a few before turning around. She clicks her tongue and her dogs run up the stairs. 

She turns her head to Happy, “You can come too, Happy. I wouldn't want you riding so late in the night.” she says. Happy obliges and goes to the stairs. Vivienne stops him before he goes further, “But no sex.” she winks.


	15. Chapter 15

Vivienne opens her eyes to see the sun poking through her curtains and she feels someone’s arm around her. Happy’s. She turns her body around and looks at his face, so relaxed as he sleeps. 

He stirs and wakes up, “Morning, little girl.” he rasps. She smiles a little at him, “Morning, Hap.” she says back.

They look at each other for a bit before Happy makes the first move. His lips collide with hers and she leans into it. Her hand goes to touch his face as his hand moves up and down her back. 

The kiss deepens and Happy rolls over and Vivienne gets on top of him. Happy moves his hands under the back of her shirt to feel her soft skin. 

Vivienne cups his face in her hands and moans into the kiss. Happy slips his fingers underneath the waistband of her pants and panties, and Vivienne comes back to Earth. 

She realizes what she’s doing and quickly pulls away and grabs his hands as she slowly moves them out of her pants, “Shit, I’m sorry, Happy. I don't want to do this. Not now, at least.” she says in a quiet tone.

Happy rubs his hands up her back, “It’s okay.” he assures her. She gives him a small smile before getting off of him and going to the bathroom. 

Vivienne shuts the door and looks in the mirror, “Jesus, Viv.” she says in a hushed whisper. She does what she needs to do and goes back out, seeing Happy putting his pants back on, considering he slept in his boxers.

She stands in the bathroom doorway, looking at him, “I’m sorry.” she whispers. Happy buckles his belt and walks over to her, “It’s okay, little girl. Don't need to apologize. I don't wanna rush it.” he says as he brushes her hair behind her ear, “But I’m waiting for it.” he whispers.

Vivienne smiles back at him, “I need to shower. I can make you something quick to eat after if you want.” she offers. Happy shakes his head, “Nah, it’s good. I gotta head back to the clubhouse. One of the croweaters will give me breakfast.” he says.

Vivienne chuckles, “Won't they deny you breakfast like you denied them a good time last night?” she jokes. Happy chuckles but doesn't reply. 

“I’ll walk you out. You can't get out without me anyways.” Vivienne says as she puts on slip-on shoes. 

They head downstairs and Vivienne lets her dogs out to use the bathroom and they go back in. Happy gets on his bike, “Come on,” he says, patting the seat behind him, “You’ll get over there faster.” he says.

Vivienne goes and they ride up to the door. She gets off and goes to the screen by the door, “How long have you been waiting for me to do that?” she asks, talking about Vivienne sitting behind him on his bike.

“Ever since I laid eyes on you. Even 15 seconds is good for me.” he chuckles. She laughs and the gate opens. She walks back over to him and kisses his cheek, “See you later, Killa.” she says.

-

Happy is sitting at the picnic table outside of the clubhouse eating the breakfast that the croweaters made him. Tig walks out of the door, stretching like he just woke up. “Hey, brother.” Tig says, clapping Happy on the back. “Hey, man.” Happy says. 

Tig sits sideways on the other side of the table and smirks at Happy. Happy growls, “What?” he asks. 

Tig shrugs his shoulders, “Nothing, just saw you leave with Vivienne last night.” he says as he raises his eyebrows.

Happy rolls his eyes, “Nothing happened.” he says, gruffly. He didn't want to say something almost happened because he didn't want Tig to think Vivienne was weak or scared or anything.

Tig looks out at the lot and looks back at Happy, “It’s bound to happen soon, brother. You guys have some sort of connection.” he says.

“And you? You got any sorta want for her, Tig? You two seem to be getting close.” Happy asks out of jealousy. Tig scoffs, “You saw what happened a couple weeks ago. She killed Damon Pope, when he would have killed me, eventually. Me and her are getting close, believe it or not, but as friends.” he replies.

Happy nods, “Sorry, brother. Didn't mean to get that way.” he says. Tig tells him it’s alright. Happy finishes his breakfast and looks at the lot. 

“I wonder what’s gonna happen now. With Vivienne.” Tig says. Happy looks over at him, “I mean, now that Pope is handled, what’s next? Are we gonna need her or is she gonna need us?” Tig asks.

Happy takes a drink of his beer and nods, “I don't know, brother. Wherever the road takes us.”


	16. Chapter 16

Vivienne arrives at her escort club,  _ Amour _ . The club is closed for the day so she has arranged a meeting with her girls about future business and how things might be changing. 

They’re standing in the main room together, “Hello, ladies.” Vivienne says, kindly. “Hey, Viv.” the ladies all say back to her.

“I have some news that I need to catch you all up on. Recently, in the past few weeks or so, I’ve gotten into a partnership with the Sons of Anarchy down in Charming.” Vivienne says. The girls all look at each other, “You know who they are? What they are?” Vivienne asks. 

The girls all nod and Vivienne continues, “Have you heard of  _ Diosa Norte _ ?” she asks. They all nod again. “That is one of their businesses. They’re a partner for that one. They also have a porn business. Red Woody, I believe it’s called.” she says as she chuckles to herself.

The girls chuckle but Vivienne looks at their faces and she gets the notion that they are expecting bad news. “I’m not going to ask any of you to work in that business. Not unless you feel you want to. But, me nor the Sons will ask that of you.” she says. 

The girls relax a little bit and mumble to each other. “This meeting is really a sort of announcement that  _ Amour _ and  _ Diosa Norte _ will probably be joining together. Meaning, you girls can work interchangeably between the two clubs. Or you can stay here. Again, I’m not going to ask you to do one. All I ask is that you stay with me.” she says, smiling at the girls. 

“Do you know who runs Diosa, Viv?” one of the girls, Neveah, asks. Vivienne nods, “Yes, his name is Nero Padilla. The Sons are reaching out to him to propose meeting with me. I’ve never met him personally but from what they tell me, he’s a good, respectful man.” Vivienne says.

“When are you going to meet with him?” Neveah asks. “Hopefully today, in fact, probably today. Any of you have any more questions?” she asks.

Most of them shake their head, except Lillian. She waves her hand up a little, “Are any of the Sons hot?” she asks. Vivienne looks down at the table and smiles a little. She looks back at Lillian, “Mm..Maybe one or two.” she says.

The girls start “oo-ing” and Vivienne looks at them all, “Ooh, Viv, have you got a favorite already?” Lillian asks, laughing. “Maybe, but that’s only between us.” she says.

They all nod and Vivienne goes to get her things and leave. Before she gets to the door, her phone rings. She answers it, “Vivienne Reid.”

“Hey, Vivienne. It’s Jax Teller.” he says. “Oh, Jax. Good to hear from you. What’s up?” Vivienne asks. 

“We talked to Nero and he’s all for meeting you today.” Jax says. “Well, good. Where do you want to do it?” she asks.

“Maybe your club?” he proposes. Vivienne nods and hums in approval, “We can do that. I’ll see you soon.” she says before hanging up.

She turns to her girls, “Ladies, listen up!” she says. The girls turn to her, “The meeting with Nero Padilla is happening in an hour. Go get ready because the whole club is coming and you’ll be working.” she says. 

The girls nod and they head to the back rooms to get changed.


	17. Chapter 17

Vivienne is standing outside with Lillian, the one who kind of supervises the girls when Vivienne isn't there. They are waiting for the Sons. 

“You’ll tell me if any of the girls are unhappy with what was said today, won't you, Lillian?” Vivienne asks as she looks over at her. 

Lillian nods, “Of course. We know you care about us. From what I’ve heard, I don't think there are many who are against the idea of a partnership.” she says. 

Vivienne nods and the Sons start to pull up. “Which one’s your favorite?” Lillian asks. Vivienne chuckles, “That one,” she says as she points to Happy, “Bald one with the tattoos all over him.” she says. 

“Ooh, I see. I’ll let the girls know.” she winks. Vivienne smiles and Jax walks up with a dark haired man with tattoos on his neck and chest. “Vivienne.” Jax says, shaking her hand. Vivienne greets him and looks over at Nero, “Hello. I’m Nero Padilla.” he says. 

“Vivienne Reid. Pleasure to finally meet you.” she says as she shakes his hand. “Likewise. You’ve got a nice building here.” he says. “Wait until you go inside, please.” she says as she steps aside and Lillian leads them in. Happy is in the back and holds Vivienne back a second. She turns around and looks at him, “You good?” Happy asks. 

Vivienne nods and smiles, “I’m fine, Happy. You’re the one who said not to get hung up about it.” she winks. She walks in and Happy follows her in. 

Lillian is standing with the girls and while the Sons are all shaking hands with Vivienne, Lillian looks at all the girls, “The guy Viv just walked in with, is off-limits.” she whispers. The girls nod in a subtle manner before the Sons are gawking at them.

Vivienne steps in front of the Sons, “Well, I suppose all of you don't want to sit around and talk business so I’ll let my girls take care of you. On the house.” she says. 

They laugh and start going towards the girls, “Ah, thanks, Viv.” Tig whispers as he winks at her. She smiles at him and pats his arm, “Have fun, Tig.” she says. 

Every Son except Jax, Chibs, and Happy go with the girls. Once they’re disappeared into the rooms, Vivienne brings her attention back to business. “Please, sit down. Would any of you like anything to drink?” she asks. 

They say no but one of the remaining girls brings a tray with a pitcher of water and 5 glasses. “Just in case.” Vivienne says as she sits down. 

Jax is sitting next to Nero and Chibs and Happy are observing off to the side. “Jax tells me that you're a very busy woman. That you uh...have your fingers in a few pies.” Nero says.

Vivienne chuckles, “Yes, he’s right. I work in a variety of different fields here.” she says. “How long have you had the escort service?” Nero asks.

“Oh, it’ll be 5 years now in May.” she smiles. “Really? Wow. I, myself, I’ve been doing it for a long time.” Nero replies.

“And what do you say about us partnering up? I’d like to hear what you think, Mr. Padilla.” Vivienne says. 

“Oh, please. Call me Nero.” he says, “You see, I’m a very cautious man, especially because of my affiliations,” he says as he gives a little glance of his tattoos, “and I know or at least have heard that you work in both legal and illegal ways.” he says. 

Vivienne nods for him to continue, “And I guess I just wanted some kind of..reassurance that anything bad that might happen won't blow up on  _ Diosa Norte _ .” he says. 

Vivienne nods as she understands his concern, “Nero, this is Oakland. There are a few different crews here and they all follow certain rules.  _ My  _ rules. I run Oakland. And I can assure that any potential beefs with other crews will always be addressed with me first. It’s not gonna be something like, they attack a club or something they know I’m involved in. They know that if they have something to say to my face, they can do it.” she pauses, “But that doesn't happen often because I can compromise to where it suits me and the other person. So, long story short, Diosa Norte will be fine.” she says.

Nero nods as he listens to her words, “And how would this partnership work? With the girls and all?” he asks. 

“I figure that my girls, I don't know about yours, but mine could work at both of the clubs, interchangeably. But, I’m one to give my girls choices. If some or all of them want to stay at  _ Amour _ , they can do it. If they want to work here and  _ Diosa Norte _ , they can do it.” she says.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Nero says. Vivienne nods and turns to Jax, “Before you called, Jax, I had just concluded a meeting with my girls and told them about your porn business. I told them that neither I nor you guys would tell them they should work there or they have to. Like I said, I’m all about choices.” Vivienne says. 

“That’s fine. We’re not looking for any extra actors right now but if any of your girls want to take that opportunity, feel free to call me or Lyla, our producer.” he says.

Vivienne nods and looks back to Nero, “I don't want you to feel like you need to make a decision now, Nero. I’ll gladly give you time to think on it.” she says.

“Yeah, I think I’ll take that offer.” he says. He stands up and so does Vivienne, “I think I’m going to head back to Diosa. So, it was a pleasure meeting you, Vivienne.” he says as he shakes her hand again.

“Pleasure is all mine.” she smiles. Nero then leaves the club and the guys stand up. “This is a nice club you have here, Vivienne.” Jax says.

“Thank you, Jax.” she says. She looks at Chibs, “You sure you don't wanna spend some downtime here, Scotsman? On the house.” she says. Chibs laughs but politely declines. 

Vivienne looks over at Happy, “What about you,  _ mute _ ?” she teases. Happy looks at her with a fire in his eyes and shakes his head. 

Jax and Chibs look over at them and smirk at each other. The chemistry between Happy and Vivienne is overpowering.

“We’re gonna head back to TM.” Jax says. Vivienne says goodbye and they leave. Vivienne and Happy head to the bar and he gets a beer and she gets a water. 

They sit down on stools and Happy looks at Vivienne. “Can I ask you something?” Happy says. Vivienne looks at him and nods. “Do you want to do this? Me and you?” he asks.

Vivienne tilts her head, “Why do you ask that?” she asks. “I don't know, I just..I’ve never been a guy to have one chick somewhat...exclusive to me. I’ve never really had a conventional relationship, you know?” he says.

Vivienne gives him a small smile and shakes her head, “Me neither. I mean, dealing with the loss of both my parents and outside pressure for me to take over this enterprise when I got older kind of kept me away from relationships.” she says.

Happy nods as he listens to a bit of her story. “If this does turn into a ‘conventional relationship’, I guarantee that it won't be normal.” she chuckles.

Happy does it with her. He lowers his voice, afraid someone might hear him. “It was great to see you last night. And this morning.” he whispers.

Vivienne gives him a small chuckle, “Well, you should consider yourself lucky. What you saw this morning is pretty much exclusive to you.” she says as she winks at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content Warning

Nero walks into the clubhouse and Jax is sitting at the bar. “Hey, Jax.” he says. Jax stands up and hugs him, “What’s up, brother?” he asks.

“Hey, listen, I just wanted to tell you that I thought about Vivienne’s offer and I decided to accept it.  _ Diosa Norte _ and  _ Amour _ will be partnering up.” Nero says. Jax says, “That’s a good choice. You know, Vivienne is so powerful in Oakland, it’s important to have an ally there if you need one.”

Nero nods and Jax turns to Happy. “Hap.” he says. Happy looks up from the pool table, “Yeah, Prez?” he replies.

“You should go and give Vivienne the good news about Nero partnering up with her.” Jax says as he smirks at Happy. Happy knows what Jax is doing but he agrees because he wants to see Vivienne, “Sure thing.” he says.

Happy puts down his pool cue and walks out of the clubhouse. He pulls out his phone and texts Vivienne.

_ H: Where are you? I need to find you. _

_ V: I’m at Amour. Just me, beside my girl at the front desk. _

_ H: on my way. _

Happy gets on his bike and leaves the lot.

-

Happy walks into the club and just like Vivienne said, it looked to be no one else around besides Vivienne and the girl at the desk. 

He goes up to the girl and she looks up at him, “Are you Happy?” she asks. He gives a simple nod. “She’s just in that room back there. Go down the hall and take a left. Can't miss it.” she says. Happy gives her a simple thank-you and heads to find Vivienne.

The door is shut so Happy knocks first, “Come in.” he hears Vivienne say. He opens the door and sees her leaning over this big table with papers in front of her. He walks in and shuts the door. 

She’s not in a suit, she must have known she wouldn't have been doing much today. She’s wearing a t-shirt and pants like she wore as pajama bottoms. 

“What do you need, Happy?” she asks, not looking up from the papers. Happy clears his throat, “Nothing. I just came to tell you that Nero agreed to partner up with you. Told Jax this morning.” he said.

“And you had to come all the way out here? You couldn't just call?” she asks, still looking at the papers in front of her. 

Happy senses a bit of an attitude on her. “Nah. I wanted to go for a ride. Something on your mind, little girl?” he rasps.

Vivienne rolls her shoulders back and turns around, finally looking at him. “Well, I’m looking at bills and maintenance records and-” she starts, but is interrupted by a knock. 

“Yes?” she sighs. The girl from before opens the door, “Hey, Viv. Sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering that if you don't have anything else for me to do today, I could go home?” she says. 

Vivienne nods, “Yes, you're fine to go, sweetheart. I’ll lock up.” she says as she gives a small smile. The girl nods and shuts the door again. 

Happy listens intently for her to leave and Vivienne continues, “Anyways. Can I um..air a small thing on my mind to you?” she asks. Happy nods. “It’s not anything about us. It’s just..” she says as she gets a paper from behind her, “There was an unscheduled electrician visit a couple of days ago. I specifically told the electric company that I wanted scheduled visits for anything that’s necessary. No matter if anyone has to speak with the electrician or not, it has to be on the books.” she says.

“Okay..yeah?” Happy asks, waiting for her to continue. “Yeah, well, he didn't do whatever he came here to do. But, the girls here had a feeling he wasn't actually an electrician.” Vivienne says. 

“What’re you thinking?” Happy asks. “I’m just wondering if it could be Feds wanting to put wiretaps in. I guess I won't know until it happens.” she says as she crosses her arms and raises a brow at Happy. 

Happy was taken a little by surprise by how something so little that she did gave him such a hard-on. One thing he did know for sure: he wasn't leaving with one.

Happy watched every move she made as she put the papers she had out back in folders and put them back in the desk. Now was the time. 

He strided over to her and grabbed her waist, turning her around to face him. She looks at him with a fire in her eyes. “I can't wait anymore.” he rasps before he starts kissing her roughly. 

She grips his kutte and pulls him closer as she kisses him back. She moans into the kiss before pulling away, “Well, that’s good. Neither can I.” she purrs as she bites her lip. 

Happy puts his hands on her ass and picks her up and places her on the table. He lifts her ass up as he rips her pants right off of her legs. He does the same with her black, lace panties. He growls at the sight of her core. 

He unbuckles his pants and pulls them down enough to expose his hard member. He pulls a condom out of his kutte and puts it on. “Did you know this was gonna happen?” she scoffs.

He pulls her face to look at him, “I’m always, prepared.” he says as he grabs his member and thrusts inside of her. 

She moans at his size as he stills himself in her. “You weren't kidding. You are a big boy.” she pants. Happy chuckles darkly and starts thrusting inside of her. 

Vivienne’s hands are wrapped around him, holding on as he moves in and out of her. Happy’s hand moves to her hair and he pulls it, not so gently, and she moans, “Harder.”

Happy obliges and starts to pound into her. She groans, “Faster.” He increases his pace and growls. She pulls his face to hers and kisses him, biting his lower lip. He gives her a primal growl when she does it. 

Vivienne leans in closer and starts kissing his neck. He keeps pounding into her and she bites down on his neck, earning a loud groan from him, “Jesus, you’re so fucking hot.” he says. 

She chuckles a little and leans back and places her palms on the table as she watches him fuck her. 

Her cell phone rings. Happy stops abruptly and growls, his dick still inside her. Vivienne sighs and looks at the caller ID and sees that it’s Tony. She picks up her phone, “You’re gonna answer it? Now?” Happy growls.

Vivienne nods, “But you can keep going. Just gotta keep quiet. Now go.” she says, and Happy starts thrusting again as she answers it. “H-Hello?” she says. 

“Hey Viv.” Tony says. Happy growls and Vivienne glares at him and moves her hand over his mouth. “What’s up, Tony?” she asks, throwing her head back and biting her lip. 

“When are you gonna be done at the club? We’re ready to go when you are.” he says. “Well I-” she starts but Happy starts rubbing on her clit, she mouths ‘Fuck’ and inhales, “I’m still handling some bills and stuff here so maybe another half hour.” she says.

She hears Tony sigh over the phone, “Alright. Call us when you want us to leave.” he says. Vivienne hums in approval and hangs up. She slams her phone down and moans, “Fuck! Oh, God, yes. Right there, Happy!” she says as her breathing gets faster. 

“You gonna cum for me, little girl?” he asks. She groans and nods. “You gonna cum all over this biker dick?” he asks as he rubs at her clit. 

She moans loudly, “Fuck yes!” Happy growls, “Cum for me. Now.” he says with a devilish grin on his face. 

She grips his kutte with all her strength and moans into it, reaching her climax as her vision is splattered with stars.

Happy groans and it gets louder as her walls tighten all around him and he grips her hips tighter and Vivienne moans at his strength. 

He growls and stops inside her as he cums inside the condom. She falls back against the table and Happy leans over and kisses her deeply. He pulls away and looks at her, “That was amazing.” she whispers. 

Happy nods, “I’ll be right back.” he says. He pulls out and pulls his pants up and leaves the room. Vivienne stands up and puts her clothes back on. She fixes her hair and smiles to herself. 

Happy walks back in and sees Vivienne all dressed and she sees him looking as if he didn't just have sex, minus the little bruises and bite marks appearing on his neck. “I see you cleaned up. What about these?” she asks as she points to her neck.

“I don't know how I’ll explain them.” Happy replies. Vivienne chuckles, “Just tell your brothers that you finally gave in and let a croweater give you a good time. I said no too many times and you wanted something.” she says, laughing. 

Happy nods as he has small smile on his face, “I’ll do that.” he says. Vivienne smiles at him, “I need to call the guys to come here. So you should probably get going.” she says. 

Happy puts a hand on his heart, “Just use me for a good fuck, and kick me out?” he jokes. Vivienne laughs, “No, I just don't need them to see your bike here when no one else is but me.” she says, “It won't take them long to get here.” 

Happy nods and he goes out of the room. Vivienne follows him to the door and he opens it. He steps out and she stands in the doorway. He pulls her close to him and kisses her. “See you later, little girl.” he rasps.

She smiles at him and he gets on his bike and leaves.

-

There is a car across the street, tinted windows, looking to be empty. But it isn't. Inside there is someone snapping photos of Vivienne.


	19. Chapter 19

* _ Italicized _ section is a flashback.*

___________

One week later.

-

Vivienne is standing in the Chapel with Jax while Bobby is retrieving papers from the safe. The papers are for helping make the new partnership between  _ Amour _ and  _ Diosa Norte _ official.

“Your girl at  _ Amour _ was amazing, Viv.” Bobby chuckled. Vivienne gives him a small chuckle, “I’m glad, Bobby. I teach them to treat their customers well.” she says.

Bobby hands her the papers and she looks at Jax, “I’m going to take these and make copies to put in my files. I’ll bring them back very soon.” she says as she shakes Jax’s hand and Bobby’s.

She turns and walks out of the Chapel. Kyle, a hangaround, is walking and stops when he comes face to face with Vivienne.

Vivienne doesn't know who he is but Kyle knows who she is. He is frozen and stares at her in shock while she looks at him with confusion.

Then it dawns on her. She gives him a small chuckle and leans in, “I remember you. You’ve certainly come a long way. You can thank me for that.” she whispers. She pulls away and winks at him.

She walks away as she waves to the rest of the guys in the room. Kyle had nearly dropped the beer in his hand because Vivienne scares him that much. He sees Vivienne walk out the door and looks back to see Jax laughing with Bobby as they leave the Chapel.

Kyle rushes over to Jax, “Is the club in business with Vivienne Reid?” he asks. Jax looks at him with furrowed brows, “Uh..Hangarounds don't typically get that type of information.” Jax says.

Jax walks past Kyle and Kyle turns around, “She’s dangerous!” he almost shouts. Jax and Bobby turn back around, “What are you on about?” Jax asks.

“You need to get away from her. You need to step away from her reach.” Kyle warns. Jax and Bobby walk closer to Kyle, “What are you talking about?” Bobby asks.

“I got some things about Vivienne to tell you guys.” Kyle says. Jax sighs and looks at Bobby. Bobby gives him a small nod and Jax turns around, “Church!” he yells. All the Sons come walking over to the Chapel doors and Kyle is the last to step in before Happy shuts the doors and sits.

“What’s going on, Prez?” he asks. Jax looks at Happy and then the table, “Kyle here,” he says as he gestures to the nervous wreck that is standing by the doors, “has some important things to tell us about Vivienne. He saw her walk out of here and got all bent out of shape. So, let’s hear it, Kyle.” he says.

Kyle lets out a breath, “Okay, well. It was the day I had to pick up something from Vivienne’s guys.”

-

_ Kyle is wearing a white tank top and jeans. He’s standing on a corner, looking at a seemingly abandoned warehouse. The Nords had sent Kyle to pick up the coke Vivienne was going to supply them. _

_ Kyle flicked his cigarette and went inside. He walked further in and saw Vivienne and her guys standing there. “Where’s the crank?” Kyle asked. _

_ Tony and Leigh walked over and grabbed Kyle and tied him up. Leigh put a gag in his mouth, “Shut up.” he said. _

_ After about 10 minutes, Darby and a few big guys behind him started walking in. “What hell is going on? Why’s the junkie tied up?” Darby asked. _

_ “What did I ask you to do, Darby?” Vivienne asked simply as she picked a speck of lint off of her sleeve. “Uh..What did you ask m- Oh. This about the money?” he realized. _

_ “Yes, it is. I asked for $400,000 because you had specially requested this month's product and you still have to pay me.” Vivienne said. _

_ Darby sighed, “I’m sorry, Vivienne. 400 grand is a lot of money but I’m working on it. I swear.” _

_ “I don't give a shit if you're working on it. I gave you two weeks to accumulate it. And it still hasn't been delivered. That's a problem.” Vivienne said. _

_ “Alright, Viv. After we leave here, I’ll make some calls and see if I can get it to you today or tomorrow.” Darby said. Vivienne nodded and he went to walk away. _

_ Vivienne walked over to a big machine and flipped a switch, making it power up. Darby turned around and Vivienne nodded to her guards. Chris and Leigh grabbed one of Darby’s guys and forced him over to a big machine. _

_ Vivienne opened the machine and steam came out. “What the fuck are you doing, Vivienne? I thought we were good.” Darby yelled as Vivienne glared at him. She looked to the man, “This here, is called a steampress. It’s basically a heavy duty industrial iron.” she said. She pointed around the room, “This here was a clothing factory. And this machine, is functioning perfectly.” she said. _

_ She nodded to Leigh and Chris and they forced the man’s hands to the machine. Vivienne leaned over and whispered something in his ear, that Kyle couldn’t hear. _

_ Whatever it was she said, it certainly struck fear into the man. He pleaded with Vivienne to stop. But to no avail, Vivienne brought the machine down and the sound of steam hissing and skin burning filled the room. _

_ The man screamed, and cried out. Darby was yelling at her, trying to get her to stop but she was unphased. Her guards holding back Darby and his men behind him as she stood and watched the man at his knees. _

_ She finally lifted up the machine and the man fell to the ground, screaming. She turned to Darby, “Now, after what happened here today, you’ll know better than to take retribution. Enjoy your drugs.” she said as Tony brought crates to Darby. _

_ Vivienne turned to a quivering and terrified Kyle. She stared at him, making him more nervous. Eventually she gestured her head towards the door and Tony untied him. _

_ Kyle started to go, “Wait!” Vivienne yelled. Kyle turned around, “I’m trusting in you that you won't say a word about what you saw here today.” she says. Kyle nodded quickly, “Good. Now get the hell out of here.” _

-

The Sons are all staring at Kyle as he finishes his story. “And you think Vivienne burned that guy’s hands because Darby didn't pay up?” Jax asked.

Kyle nodded slowly while staring blankly into space, “Yeah..that’d be the best guess.” he said.

Jax looked at Happy, “What do you think, brother?” he asked. Happy looks at Jax, “Seems a little extreme for her.” he says.

Kyle looks down at Happy, “She’s not a normal chick, man!” he yells. Happy turns around and stands up, “Don't fucking interrupt me! You’re probably not even gonna be coming back here because you were in with the Nords. We don't even know if you’re telling the truth. You could just be trying to get on the club’s good side because you wanna get patched.” he yelled back.

“I got no reason to fucking lie!” Kyle yelled. Jax slammed his fist on the table, “Enough!” Happy and Kyle turn around and take a step back from each other. “Jax. Please. You have to listen, she is a ruthless human being. I care about the club and if you guys are in business with her and go any farther, you’ll owe her something and if you don't deliever, she’ll make your life hell. She knows  _ everything _ . She’s like a gatekeeper. She knows every truth behind every lie, behind every secret. She’s dangerous.” Kyle pleads.

Jax looks at him and rolls his jaw, “Just get out of here, Kyle.” he says. Kyle sighs and drops his shoulders and he leaves the Chapel.

Jax looks at Happy, “We need to talk to Vivienne. Now.”


	20. Chapter 20

Vivienne was standing out in the lot with Tony and the rest of her guys as they waited for the Sons. “You said that they’d need to talk to you?” Tony asked.

“Yes, someone from our past most likely felt the need to tell the Sons about something I did.” Vivienne says.

Kyle is walking out of the clubhouse and Vivienne goes towards him, “Hey!” Vivienne shouts. Kyle looks over and sees Vivienne and her guards walking over to him. He starts to run, “Stop!” she yells.

Kyle freezes and turns around. She looks down at him, “You know, the only reason you're alive is because of me. My guys wanted to kill you because of what you saw. But I decided against it. If anything you said to Sons jeopardizes my business, I’ll find you.” she threatens.

Kyle nods quickly and rushes out of the lot. Vivienne glares at him as he goes away and her phone rings. It’s Jax. She answers it, “Yes?” she asks.

“Hey, Vivienne. I’m sorry, I know you were just here but we need to talk. In person.” Jax says. Vivienne chuckles, “I never left. I’m outside.” she says.

“Wow, okay. We’ll be out in a second.” Jax says and hangs up. Vivienne puts her phone away, “Here we go. No matter what, don't get too defensive.” she says as she and her guards walk closer to the clubhouse.

As they approach, Jax and the rest of the Sons are walking out. “What’s going on?” Vivienne asks. “A club hangaround has told us some things about you. We need clarification.” Jax says.

Vivienne chuckles, and looks back at her guards, “Why am I not surprised?” she mutters. “What do you know?” she asks.

“Kyle said that one of Darby’s guys got their hands burned by you because the Nords didn't pay up.” Jax says. Vivienne lets out a small laugh, “Well, Kyle was misinformed.”

-

Vivienne leaned over into the man’s ear, “This is what happens when you put your hands on a woman who is just as dangerous as you claim to be.” she whispered.

-

“I was pissed off about the money. I did burn that man’s hands. But not because of the money. Because the man in question had the nerve to put his hands on me. Cornered me in a goddamn hallway and said that because of what I have between my legs, makes me property. That was an obvious mistake. If it was about the money, I would have done it to Darby. Without hesitation.” Vivienne says.

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Jax replies. Vivienne shakes her head, “Don't be. If I felt that people needed to sympathize for shit like that happening to me, I wouldn't be who or where I am now.” she says.

Jax nods, “You’re a tough woman.” Vivienne smiles, “I am indeed.” Vivienne looks at the rest of the guys and sees in their eyes that they still are questioning her. “What else is there?” she asks.

“Well, Kyle had some other things to say. About you as a person.” Jax says. “Really? Like what?” she asks.

“You’re a tough woman, but also a dangerous one, too.” Happy says from behind Jax. Vivienne looks behind Jax to see Happy and she smirks.

She looks back at Jax, “I’m only dangerous when I have to be. When it comes to crime, I’m a woman in a man’s world. So I have to be ruthless at times to keep my reputation alive. It may sound selfish, but if you knew what it was like for me, you might reconsider.” she says.

Jax as well as the rest of the guys nod, “If you're worried that your club might get on my shitlist sometime, let me know, and I’ll tell you. I don't sugarcoat shit. If you want to step out of business, as much as I don't think it’s good idea, I’ll let you leave.” she says.

Jax gives her a simple nod and she says she needs to leave. She turns back to her cars and leaves the lot.


	21. Chapter 21

Vivienne is putting her files for _Amour_ away and her cell phone rings. She recognizes Tyler’s number. She accepts it, “Hello?” she answers.

“Viv, it’s Tyler. We need to meet, ASAP.” he says, almost in a panic.

“What’s going on?” Vivienne asks. “I don't wanna tell you over the phone. We might be being watched. Meet me at the docks in 20 minutes.” Tyler says.

Vivienne nods, “Alright. See you then.” she says as she hangs up.

-

Vivienne is standing by the water, looking at the California sun setting, when she hears a car pull up. She turns around and Tyler is walking up to her. He shakes her hand, “What’s going on, Tyler?” Vivienne asks.

“Cops picked up one of our dealers. They got a sample of the coke we just got from you.” Tyler says. “Do you know why? Or was it just a coincidence?” Vivienne asks.

“Someone OD’d from it. Trail led back to him.” Tyler replies. Vivienne turns around, “Shit.” she whispers. She turns back to Tyler, hands on her hips, “Is this dealer loyal to the Niners?” Vivienne asks.

Tyler shrugs his shoulders, “Why do you ask?” Vivienne sighs, “Do you trust him not to rat you guys out?” she asks.

“He’s just a street-level dealer. He’s not really in deep with us. Just getting the coke from us to sell on the street.” Tyler says.

“That’s enough for me to believe he could rat.” Vivienne says. “You don't have to worry, Viv. He doesn't know who you are or what you do.” Tyler replies.

“Everyone that lives or works in Oakland knows what I do, Tyler. They just can't prove it. I can't take the risk. Your dealer knows the guy who supplied him. Chances are that guy knows me. It’s a chain reaction. Right now, I’ve got other things to worry about and I don't need this. So you need to find a way to persuade this dealer not to say a thing.” Vivienne says.

Tyler sighs but agrees, “Alright. I’ll get on it.” he nods. Vivienne gives him a small smile and shakes his hand again. She watches them leave and heads back to her car.

“What happened?” Tony asks, leaning against the car. Vivienne sighs, “Someone OD’d from the coke we just gave the Niners. Cops picked up the dealer. I asked Tyler if he thought the guy would rat, but he wasn't sure. We can't take those kinds of risks right now, Tony.” Vivienne sighs.

“Tyler gonna do something?” Tony asks. “Yeah, I advised him that he should persuade the dealer not to say a word.” Vivienne replies.

Tony can see the worry on her face, “What’s wrong, Viv?” he asks. She looks at him, and leans against the car with him, “I don't know..I guess it’s just that someone OD’d from the coke that _I_ supplied. The whole risk of a rat in our midst, I think it might be time for a change.” Vivienne says.

“What type of change?” Tony asks. Vivienne sighs, “Well, maybe we stop selling coke. Not stop drugs altogether, because that’s most of our income, but, maybe something lesser on the food chain, you know?” she says.

“Like weed or something?” Tony asks. Vivienne nods, “Yeah, that’s exactly it.” Tony nods, “Yeah. That way..uh..if you ever get arrested, God forbid it happens, but if you ever do, the charges might be less.” he says.

Vivienne looks at him with furrowed brows. Why would he say that? She shrugs it off and just nods, “Yeah. Let’s see how this dealer thing pans out.” she says. She pats his arm, “Let’s go home. I think we’re done for the day.”


	22. Chapter 22

One Day Later

-

Tyler is sitting across from Vivienne in her office. She gives him a smile, “How can I help you, Tyler?” Vivienne asks.

Tyler sighs, “We did what you asked. Took care of the rat. He won't say anything.” he says. Vivienne nods, “Good.”

“You know, Viv, I had my guys look into it and the cops were gonna let the guy go within a day. We really didn't have to do what we did.” Tyler says.

Vivienne raises a brow, “I’m sensing some hostility, Tyler. Would you have rather had a rat in your midst? I know I wouldn't.” she says. “I have a handful of cops on my payroll. They wouldn't have arrested him unless they had something. There was the potential of giving information. I couldn't take that risk.” Vivienne says.

Tyler nods, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” he says. Vivienne moves closer to her desk, “After some time of consideration, I’ve decided to move from cocaine. After this whole ordeal, I chose not to take the risk.” she says.

“What are we gonna do? Finding another supplier isn't easy.” Tyler says. “I know, I know. Because of the mutual respect we have for each other, I’ll put you with another supplier that I trust.” Vivienne says.

“Thank you.” Tyler replies. Vivienne nods, “I’m not shying away from drugs completely. I’m going to move to weed. Less risk.” she says, “I was hoping we could still stay in business.” she says.

“I don't know, Viv. Niners selling weed? Seems like a downgrade.” Tyler says. Vivienne nods, “I understand. But this weed I’ll be getting? It’s much better than the type you’d sell on a college campus or something.” she says.

Vivienne stands up, “I’ll let you think about it. Get back to me soon with a decision.” she says. Tyler nods and he walks out with Vivienne.

Tony meets her at the front door as Tyler leaves and he walks back to Vivienne’s office with her. “So, what happened?” Tony asks.

“Tyler sorted out the dealer and I told him about the move from coke to weed.” Vivienne whispers. “You know, ever since Damon, we have to keep things contained and simple. For now.” she says.

Tony nods, “Right. Listen, I gotta go do something. I’ll be back soon.” he says. Vivienne looks up at him, “O-Okay.” she says. She watches him leave her office and she shuts the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Two Days Later

-

Vivienne is turning toward the gate of her house and sees Happy sitting on his bike, waiting for her. Vivienne smirks to herself and they all head in.

Vivienne is sitting in the car as her guards go through the house and yard and Happy comes up to the window. Vivienne rolls it down. She raises her brow, “Haven't seen you for a while. Was starting to think you used me for a one time fuck and that was it.”

Happy laughs and shakes his head, “Nah. Club’s been keeping me busy last few days. But I’m free now.” he says.

After a little bit more of a small conversation, Tony says everything is clear and Vivienne gets out of the car. She waves goodbye to her guards and lets Happy inside the house.

Vivienne sets her things down with a sigh as Delilah and Joanna come running up to her. They sniff her and move on to Happy. Vivienne walks over to the back door and whistles for their attention. She opens the door and they run outside, “I’ll go out with them.” Happy says.

Vivienne nods and shuts the door. She gets their food ready and freshens up their water. She gets out leftovers she has and heats them up, enough for her and Happy.

Happy comes back in as the food is finishing up, “Sit. Eat.” Vivienne says and Happy obliges. They finish eating and Vivienne puts the dishes away to be washed. She walks past Happy, “I hope you didn't have the idea of sex in mind tonight, because I’m exhausted.” she says.

Happy laughs, “That’s good because the club has been keeping me up and I haven't gotten much sleep. I like your bed.” he says.

Vivienne lets out a tired laugh, “Okay. Well, I have to shower. So, feel free to do whatever until I’m done.”

“I’ll hang with these guys, or girls actually, until you come back.” Happy says as he sits on the couch. Vivienne nods and goes up the stairs.

-

Vivienne is brushing her hair in front of the mirror on her dresser as Happy comes in with Delilah and Joanna rushing past him.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Vivienne says. Happy takes his boots off first, and then his shirt and jeans.

Vivienne watches him do it and she smiles at him. “Pervert.” Happy jokes. Vivienne laughs, “Ha ha.” Vivienne pulls back her covers and gets into her bed. Delilah and Joanna are laying on the bed and are watching Happy as he tries to get into it.

Vivienne pats them both, “Go on, babies. Get on your own beds.” she chuckles. Happy gets into bed, “They would have gotten up later in the night anyways.” she says.

Vivienne and Happy lay down and Happy pulls her into his side and they both fall asleep quickly.

-

Vivienne opens her eyes and hears the faint sound of buzzing. She turns to her night table and grabs her phone. She looks at it, 20 new messages. “Shit.” she says as she gets up.

Happy wakes up when he feels her leave the bed. “What’s wrong?” he asks. “You need to get dressed.” she says, still looking at her phone.

She listens to her voicemail, from Leigh.

_Hey, Viv. It’s Leigh. We just got news that Daniel got picked up by the DEA. We know he won't rat but we just need to be taking extra precautions. Call me back as soon as you get this._

“Goddamn it!” Vivienne yells. Happy is in the bathroom but he comes out when he hears her yell, “What happened?” he asks.

Vivienne turns around and for the first time, Happy sees her worried. “I think the Feds are on me.” she says.


	24. Chapter 24

“What happened?” Happy asks as he puts his shirt on. “My coke supplier, Daniel, he got picked up by the DEA.” Vivienne says.

“Maybe the Feds have been on him. It might not be because of you.” Happy says. “I don't think that's the case. I told him I was stepping away from cocaine a few days ago. I think someone found out and waited to pick him up.” Vivienne replies.

Happy nods as he takes in this information. Vivienne sighs, “Um, finish getting dressed and grab whatever you want for breakfast. I have to make some phone calls.” she says.

Happy nods and heads downstairs. Vivienne shuts the door and she calls her lawyer, Alison. “Alison, I need to know what’s going on.” Vivienne says as soon as Alison answers.

“Hey, Vivienne. What I know is that the FBI is working on an arrest warrant for you.” Alison says. “For what?” Vivienne asks.

“Murder. Of who, I don't know yet. They want to keep it contained.” Alison says. “I’m heading to the courthouse right now to try and slow the process down but the FBI has been working faster.”

“Shit.” Vivienne whispers. “Vivienne, if you have anything to do regarding your business affairs, do it today and do it soon. I don't know how long it will be until they put an APB out.” Alison says.

“Alright. Thank you. Keep me or the guys updated.” Vivienne says before hanging up. She goes downstairs to find Happy at the counter eating. She hears a knock on her door and Happy gets his gun out, “Relax. It’s just the guys. Trust me, no cops can get in here.” she says. Happy says he’ll go upstairs so they can talk. She nods before she opens the door.

“Did you talk to Alison?” Tony asks. Vivienne nods, “Yeah. She said she’s going down to the courthouse to try and slow down the Feds. They’re trying to get an arrest warrant for me. Murder. Probably Damon.” Vivienne says.

Tony nods. “What do you guys know about Daniel?” Vivienne asks. “Feds picked him up last night at his safe house. Looks like they got a lot on him.” Leigh says.

“We should reach out to the Niners, because what happened with Daniel could affect them too.” Chris says.

“That’s a good idea. We need a place to set up because I have a feeling that Alison might not be able to slow things down and the cops will be looking everywhere they know I could be.” Vivienne says.

“SAMCRO can help you.” Happy says from the stairs. They all turn their heads to him and Vivienne looks back at her guards. Leigh and Chris are nodding, while Tony is glaring at him.

“Let it go, Tony. Now isn't the time.” Vivienne says, sternly. Tony looks back at Vivienne and shakes it off.

Vivienne looks back at Happy, “The club’s help would be very much appreciated.” she says. Happy nods, “I’ll call Jax.” he says before heading up the stairs.

-

Happy goes back in Vivienne’s bedroom and calls Jax. “What’s up, Hap?” Jax answers.

“Vivienne is in trouble. She needs SAMCRO’s help.” Happy says. “What kind of help? What’s going on?” Jax asks.

“She’s gonna need to use the cabin. I’ll tell you later if Vivienne doesn't.” Happy says.

“Alright, she can use the cabin. Just let us know when you’re heading up there.” Jax says. Happy says he will and he hangs up.

-

Happy is going back downstairs and he overhears Tony scolding Vivienne. “Jesus, Viv. Did you sleep with him?” Tony asks. “That’s none of your concern, Tony. Leave it.” Vivienne says.

“Yeah, Tony. Leave it.” Happy says as he comes down the stairs. Vivienne looks at him, “Well?” she asks.

“Jax said it’s good for you to use our cabin. I’ll call to let him know when we’re heading up there.” Happy replies.

“Good. Thank you, again.” she says. Vivienne walks to the stairs, “I’m going to get dressed.” she says. She points at Happy and Tony, “This needs to be handled right now. I am not gonna have you two fighting every goddamn time you see each other.” she says as she goes up the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Jax calls Gemma outside of the clubhouse, “Hey, Mom. I need you to head up to the cabin. We got someone who might be staying for a few days and no one has been up there for a while. Needs to be cleaned.” Jax says.

Gemma nods, “Okay, baby. I’ll head up there now.” she says. She hangs up and gets her stuff and gets in her car.

-

Gemma pulls up and sees a bike outside, she recognizes it as Juice’s. Gemma looks around and sees three tall, muscular men standing by black SUVs.

She turns back and walks into the cabin. She looks in the kitchen and sees Juice putting away food. “Hey, sweetheart.” Gemma says.

Juice turns around, “Hey, Gem. Here to start cleanin’?” he asks. Gemma nods, “Just wanted to let you know I’m here.” she says.

Gemma turns and goes out and down a hallway to get to the supply closet. She passes by the bedroom and hears a woman on the phone. She peeks through the crack in the doorway and sees a woman in a suit pacing back and forth.

Gemma gets what she needs and goes up to Juice, “Who’s the chick in the bedroom?” she asks. Juice turns around and before he’s about to speak, his phone rings and he answers it right away.

Gemma goes outside on the porch and lights a cigarette. She hears the door open as she takes a drag and Vivienne comes walking out.

Vivienne stops when she sees Gemma. “Hello.” she says. Gemma nods at her, she blows the smoke out, “I take it you’re the one who’s gonna be staying here for a few days?” Gemma asks.

Vivienne nods, “Hopefully it won't be that long.” she says. “What’s your name?” Gemma asks.

“Vivienne.” she replies. Gemma nods, “I’m Gemma. Jax’s mom.” she says. Vivienne smirks and nods, “Ah. Well, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You involved with the club?” Gemma asks. Vivienne chuckles, “In a way.” she says. “You close to them?” Gemma asks.

Vivienne shrugs her shoulders, “Not sure.” she says. Harleys start to pull up and Vivienne leaves Gemma. Vivienne walks over and Jax comes up to her.

He leans in, “Hap told me what’s going on. Club is here for you.” he says as he squeezes her shoulder. Vivienne nods and smiles, “Thank you, Jax.” she says. Gemma is watching them talk. She puts out her cigarette and watches Jax walk up to her.

“Hey, Ma.” he says. Gemma hits his chest with her hand, “What, so because Tara is pissed at you, you just find some new pussy and you bring her to the fucking cabin?” Gemma asks.

Jax scoffs, “What are you talking about?” he asks. Gemma points at Viv then puts her hands on her hips, “That smug bitch right there talking to Hap.” she says.

Jax laughs, “Don't let her hear you talking about her like that.” he says, “Ma, I’m not sleeping with Vivienne. Me and Tara are working our shit out. The club is in business with Viv and she’s got some shit going on and we figured we’d return a favor.” he says.

Gemma relaxes her shoulders a bit, “Sorry.” she says. “It’s alright.” Jax replies, “Besides, look over at her and Hap.”

Gemma turns her head and sees. Happy and Vivienne standing across from each other, Vivienne leaning on his handlebars and Happy with a smirk on his face. Gemma can see Vivienne has a smile on her face and she’s biting her lip.

Gemma looks back at Jax, “If Vivienne was sleeping with anyone from the club, which doesn't seem like something she would do, it wouldn't be me.” he says.


	26. Chapter 26

Jax walks over to Vivienne and she straightens up. “What do you have to do today?” Jax asks.

“Well, first I have to reach out to my lawyer. I’ll have to go from there.” Vivienne replies. Jax nods and takes a drag of his cigarette, “Jackson, I want to thank you again for letting me use the cabin.” she says.

Jax smiles, “It’s no problem, really.” he says. Vivienne chuckles, “I met your mom, she seems like a...pleasant woman.” she says.

Jax laughs, “She’s just suspicious about people that's all. Doesn't like helping people she doesn't know.” he says. Vivienne nods, “I have to call my lawyer.” she says.

She takes a few steps away and her phone buzzes with a loud beep. She looks down and sees what it says. It’s a message, like an AMBER alert.

_VIVIENNE REID, 27, WANTED FOR MURDER. LAST SEEN IN OAKLAND, CALIFORNIA. IF YOU HAVE ANY DETAILS, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR LOCAL POLICE DEPARTMENT._

“Fuck!” Vivienne says, loudly. Happy strides over to her, “What’s wrong?” he asks. “There’s an APB for Vivienne. They sent a statewide message!” Gemma yells from the porch, holding her phone up.

Vivienne looks at Happy, “This changes things. Now everyone will be looking. Police and all.” she says. Happy reaches into his kutte and pulls out his burner, “Use this to call your lawyer.” he says.

She nods at him and she steps away. Alison answers the phone, “Vivienne.” Vivienne sighs, “Hey, Alison.” she replies. “Did you get the notification?” Alison asks.

“Yes, I got it.” Vivienne says. “I’m sorry I couldn't slow the warrant down. I tried really hard.” Alison says.

“It’s fine. It was bound to happen. It wasn't gonna be easy.” Vivienne says. “What do you plan on doing now that cops in surrounding states are looking for you?” Alison asks.

“I’ve got some business to attend to, I’ll see you soon.” Vivienne says and she hangs up. She walks over to the Sons and her guards, “We need to reach out to the Niners today. We need to set up their new supply and we need to arrange things for when I’m gone.” Vivienne says.

“What do you mean by gone?” Happy asks as he turns his body towards her. “I’m probably going to have to spend a few nights in a cell.” Vivienne replies.

She turns back to the rest of them, “The cops will be looking for my cars so I need safe transportation to see the Niners.” Vivienne says.

“You can use our van to get around. You can ride in the back.” Jax says. Vivienne nods at him and gives him a small smile. She looks at Tony, “Call Tyler. Tell him to get to the docks. Now.” she says.

-

The van doors are open and Vivienne is sitting inside. Tyler walks up to the van and Vivienne nods at him. “I need to make this quick.” she says as she hands him a slip of paper, “This is the number of the new coke supplier I want you to meet with. He’ll be waiting for your call.” she says.

Tyler takes the paper and nods, “Once we get this whole cop thing handled, I’ll be moving on to supplying weed.” Vivienne says.

“I’ll be in touch.” Tyler replies. Vivienne smiles, “I was hoping in return, Tyler, that I could ask you to help my guys hold things down while I’m gone. If you could.”

“Of course, Viv. I’ll help make sure you guys don't lose control.” Tyler replies. Vivienne nods and stands up, “Thank you, Tyler.” she says as she shakes his hand.

Tyler nods and walks away and Vivienne gets back in the van.

-

It’s 5 o’clock and everyone is back at Vivienne’s office. Vivienne has told Tony to call the police and give them an anonymous tip that Vivienne is at her office.

Vivienne turns to Jax and the Sons, “I want to thank you all for everything you’ve done today to help me.” she says.

“It’s no problem, Viv.” Jax says. Vivienne smiles and shakes their hands. Tig doesn't shake her hand, but instead hugs her. She hugs him back. She looks at Happy, “Can I talk to you alone for a moment?” she asks.

Happy nods and Vivienne leads him to an empty office room. “I know the cops will be here soon so I’ll make this quick. Thank you so much for insisting the club helps me. It meant a lot to me.” she says.

“It’s no problem, little girl.” Happy says. Vivienne walks closer to him and whispers, “I need your help, again. I have an overwhelming gut feeling, that there is a rat. I am asking if you can help me find them. My guys will be working on it but, your help could aid their efforts. Don't tell them though. Tony especially will get very defensive if they find out. He hates your guts you know. ” she chuckles.

Happy nods, “We can do that.” he replies. Vivienne smiles and she hears sirens approaching. She takes in a breath, and goes to Happy. She kisses him deeply as he wraps his arms around her and embraces her.

She pulls back, “Take care of my dogs too.” she says. Happy smiles and nods. Vivienne hugs him, “I’ll see you later, Killa.” she says.

She pulls away and they both walk out into the lobby again. Vivienne sees cop cars parked outside and she goes to her guards, and hugs each of them.

She turns to all of them standing and smiles. She turns around and walks out with her hands up.


	27. Chapter 27

Three days later.

-

Happy is in Vivienne’s house, taking care of her dogs like she asked. He has the news on as he gets them fresh food and water.

“Notorious crime queen, Vivienne Reid, was finally arrested last night on charges of murder. She was captured outside of her headquarters. Who she is accused of murdering is still unknown to the publ-” Happy scowls and turns off the TV.

He lets Delilah and Joanna inside and points them to their food. He gets the key and leaves the house, putting it back under the plant outside.

-

Tony hears the door unlock and sees it open and Vivienne steps into the room. She’s wearing an orange prison uniform and the guard is unlocking her shackles.

She sits down at the table and smiles at him, “Hey, Tony.” she says. Tony chuckles, “You look good in orange.” he says.

Vivienne lets out a small laugh, “Shut up.” He laughs with her and Vivienne puts her hands on the table, “Okay. What’s going on?” she asks.

Tony looks around, at the camera in the corner. “It’s okay. No one is listening, Tony.” Vivienne says.

Tony nods, “Alison is trying to get you released on bail. But she thinks the DA is going to try and push the hearing so you can stay inside.” he says.

Vivienne nods, “Figures.” she says. Tony nods, “Niners met with Mason, the new supplier. Business is good. No problems.” he says.

“Have the Niners been helping hold things down like I asked?” Vivienne asks. Tony nods, “Yeah, they are. It’s really helpful for us when we can't be there.” he says.

“Good. We’ll have to repay them somehow.” Vivienne says. “How are you guys doing?” she asks Tony.

Tony shrugs, “We’re getting through it. With the Niners help, we’ve got things under control.” he says. Vivienne gives him a small smile, “What about _Amour_?” she asks.

“Nero Padilla is holding things down at the club. Making sure things go smoothly.” he replies. “That’s nice. Pass on my thanks, will you?” she says.

Tony nods, “Of course, Viv.” Vivienne sighs, “What about the rat?” she asks. Tony straightens up, “There isn't much evidence. But we’re still digging.” he says.

“Alright, just keep working it.” Vivienne says. Tony nods and the guard knocks on the door, “Time’s up, Reid.” he says.

Vivienne sighs, “Alright.” she replies. She stands up and Tony does too, he walks over to her and he hugs her tight. She pulls back, “How are my pups?” she asks.

“Happy has been going to the house every morning and night to feed them and stuff. Sometimes he stops by in the afternoon.” Tony says.

Vivienne nods, “I know you’re not particularly fond of him or his club, Tony. But the Sons have helped us a lot lately and I trust Happy.” she says.

Tony nods and hugs her again, “I’ll see you soon, Vivienne.” he says. She nods and he leaves.

Vivienne steps out and slips a 100 dollar bill to the guard, “Thanks.” she whispers. He nods and she is escorted back.

-

Tony is sitting at Vivienne’s desk, typing away on her computer. He hears a knock on the door, “Come in.” Tony says.

Leigh and Chris walk in and shut the door behind them, “What’s up?” Tony asks, not looking up from the computer.

“The weed deal is in motion. He’ll start supplying when Vivienne gets out.” Leigh says. Tony nods, “Okay. The club doing okay?” he asks.

“Yeah. Nero has things under control.” Chris says. Tony nods, “That’s good. Tell him Vivienne thanks him.” he says.

Chris nods and he and Leigh linger. “Is there something else?” Tony asks, looking up. “Me and Chris want to help find the rat.” Leigh says.

“No, just keep working with the weed and the club. We need all hands on deck. I can handle the rat.” Tony says.

Leigh sighs and nods, him and Chris walking out of the office.


	28. Chapter 28

Alison and Vivienne are talking in the same room she and Tony spoke in. "I found out what evidence the cops have." Alison says.

Vivienne raises her brows, "Really? What?" she asks. "The supposed murder weapon, a gun." Alison replies.

Vivienne sighs, "It's not registered in your name, which is good for us." Alison says. "I wouldn't do that either way so we're still up against the same risk." Vivienne says.

"There's something else with your case." Alison says, "There's a backlog of court dates at all Oakland courthouses. It's the DA's hope that the sooner you are convicted, the better it is for everyone. So, because of that and all the press that will come with the trial, they're moving the case to another town." she says.

"Really? Where?" Vivienne asks. "Charming." Alison says, raising a brow. Vivienne chuckles and nods, "So, that means evidence would be transferred to Charming PD. They'd be holding it." she says as she draws little circles with her finger on the table.

Alison nods, "They're moving it tomorrow." she says. Vivienne smiles and looks down at the table as she formulates a plan.

Alison looks at her watch, "I have to go." she says. Alison reaches into her briefcase and pulls out a folder, holding it with both hands, "Everything you need to know about the case is in here." she says as she taps the middle of the folder.

Vivienne nods, "Thank you, Alison." she says as she takes the folder. Vivienne watches Alison leave and takes a peek in the folder, there's a phone. She shuts the folder quickly and goes back to her room.

Since Vivienne is so well-known with criminals, the DA wanted her in a private room, so she couldn't be harmed. Once Vivienne gets back to her room, she sets the folder down and gets the phone. She dials Happy's number.

"Hello." Happy answers, gruffly. Vivienne chuckles, "Hey, Killa." she says. "Vivienne? How are you calling me? I thought you couldn't make any phone calls." Happy replies.

"Relax, it's a burner. But I only have it for a limited time." she says, "Have you gotten anything on a rat?" she asks.

"Nah, but Juice is working it." Happy replies. "That's good. Listen, I have something the club might be able to help with." she says. "Anything." he replies.

"Because of a backlog of cases in Oakland, DA wants me convicted quickly and is going to move the trial to Charming." she says.

"Go on." he replies. "That means evidence is going to be transferred to Charming PD lockup. I need SAMCRO to get the gun. That's their prime foundation for evidence and I need it out. When you get it, get rid of it." Vivienne says.

"When is it happening?" Happy asks. "Sometime tomorrow." she replies. "Alright. I'll bring it to the table tonight." he says.

"Thank you, Happy." Vivienne says. "It's no problem, little girl. I'll see you soon." he rasps.

Vivienne blushes at his nickname for her, "Yes you will."


	29. Chapter 29

Happy is sitting at the Redwood table at Church. After talking about the basic stuff, Happy brings up Vivienne. “Vivienne called me earlier from a burner. She said she needs the club to help with something.” Happy says.

“What is it?” Jax asks. “Her lawyer said that the DA is moving her trial to Charming and that the evidence is gonna be held with Charming PD. She needs us to get the gun she used on Damon Pope.” Happy says.

Jax nods, “Right. Well, I’ll reach out to Unser, see if he can help.” he says. Happy nods, “Thanks.”

-

Next Day

-

Jax is standing with Unser outside of the station house. “The gun that Vivienne used is in evidence lockup. We need it.” Jax says.

Unser sighs, “Son, tell me why I should be doing this, again? I mean, how do I know this Vivienne woman doesn't belong in jail?” he asks.

Jax sighs and looks around, then back at Unser, “She killed the man that burned Tig’s daughter alive and would have killed Tig if she hadn't stepped up. She doesn't belong in prison. Once she’s released, you can meet her. She’ll want to meet you.” he replies.

“Alright, alright. Just go back to the clubhouse and I’ll bring it to you.” Unser says. “It has to be today.” Jax says. “And it will be. Now go.” Unser replies.

Jax gets on his bike and rides away. Unser goes back into the station house and he goes into the evidence room.

He scans the shelves and sees the box marked ‘Reid, Vivienne’. He takes it off of the shelf and places it on the desk in the room. He opens it and looks for the gun.

He sees the photos of Damon Pope’s body, he sees the autopsy report, and he sees Vivienne’s mugshot. He looks at it, “That's the finest lookin’ mugshot I’ve ever seen.” he jokes to himself. He was right, Vivienne didn't look bad in the photo. She looked just like she did in everyday life.

He finds the evidence bag with the gun in it. He sighs and takes it out. He puts the box back on the shelf and takes a box off of the lower shelf. It has a bunch of folders in it from a cold case from the 80’s. He puts the gun in the box, under the folders.

He walks out of the room and he starts walking toward the exit, “Hey Chief, working on an old case?” Eglee asks.

“No, sweetheart. Cold case, most likely useless now. Just gonna get rid of these papers, make some space.” he says, giving her a small smile.

She nods and he walks out. He puts the box in the front passenger seat of his car and drives to the clubhouse.

-

Unser pulls into the clubhouse lot and Jax is sitting on his bike, smoking. He stands up and walks over to him.

“Is it in there?” Jax asks. Unser just nods as he holds the box. Jax nods toward the clubhouse, “Come on.” he says.

Jax brings Unser into the Chapel, calling in all of the guys as he walks in. Happy shuts the doors and sits down.

Unser puts the box on the table and opens it. He digs under the file folders and pulls out the bag. He sets it on the table, Jax looks at Happy, “What did Vivienne want done with it?” he asks.

“She said to get rid of it. I can do it.” Happy replies. Jax nods and Unser gives Happy the bag. Jax stands up and shakes hands with Unser, “Expect a call from us soon about Vivienne. Thanks, Wayne.” he says.

Unser nods and he leaves. Jax slams the gavel down and the guys all flood out into the main room.

Juice gets back to his laptop at the bar, most of the guys leave but Happy and Tig hang around.

Juice is clicking away on his laptop, and then he stops. “Hap, Tig. Come here.” he says.

“What’s up?” Happy rasps. “I think I found the rat.” Juice says, worriedly. Tig and Happy look at each other and walk up to Juice.

Happy leans over and looks at the screen, “Holy shit.”


	30. Chapter 30

It’s been one week since Happy got rid of Vivienne’s gun. In that one week, the trial never started because as the DA had an inventory done, he saw that the gun was gone. Vivienne’s case was thrown out due to mishandling of evidence. She is getting out today.

-

The gate buzzes and Vivienne is walking out of the prison with Tony, Leigh, and Chris walking beside her.

They walk through the fenced in pathway and as they walk through, she sees three motorcycles. Vivienne recognizes the riders as Happy, Tig, and Juice.

They walk through the door and Vivienne smiles at them, “Thanks for the welcoming party.” she says.

Tig grins at her, “How are ya, doll?” he asks. Vivienne nods, “I’m great, Tig. But my little holiday is over, and business needs to be attended to.” she replies.

Tig nods and looks at Happy, “Jax wants you to come by the clubhouse later on, maybe tonight.” Happy says.

Vivienne nods, “Alright. I’ll see you then.” she says. She waves at them as she walks to her cars.

-

Vivienne is walking into the Niner hangout, looking for Tyler. She is directed toward a room and she goes in and finds Tyler sitting at a table. He gets up when he sees her, “Vivienne, hey.” he says.

She smiles and shakes his hand, “Tyler.” Tyler invites her to sit down and she does. “I’m glad you're out. Shit wasn't the same out here without you.” Tyler says, “What can I do for you?” he asks.

“I need you to find the two men that worked for Damon Pope and teach them a lesson. I would, myself, but I did just get out of prison and I have eyes on me.” Vivienne says.

“Why?” Tyler asks. “They didn't get rid of Damon’s body properly. That’s how I got arrested.” she replies.

“Right. Well, August Marks might have something to say about it. He’s Pope’s heir.” Tyler says.

“I don't give a shit what he has to say. They didn't listen, and if he wants to do something about it, kindly remind him what happened to Damon Pope, would you?” Vivienne says. Tyler nods, “Alright. I’ll get working on it.” Tyler says.

Vivienne stands up and shakes his hand again, “Thank you for everything you’ve done, Tyler. While I was gone. If there’s anything you need, don't hesitate.” Vivienne says.

Tyler nods and Vivienne leaves.

-

Vivienne goes into the clubhouse and sees the Sons in the main room. “Viv! You made it!” Tig yells. Vivienne smiles at him, “Hello, Tig.”

Jax is standing with Unser in the Chapel. Jax brings Unser over to the window and they look through the blinds, “ _That_ is Vivienne Reid. She’s a powerful woman in Oakland. The club is in business with her.” Jax says.

Unser nods, “Come on, she’ll want to meet you.” Jax says. He opens the doors and they leave the Chapel, “Viv. I’m glad you’re out.” Jax says.

Vivienne smiles at him, “Thank you, Jackson.” she says. Jax gestures to Unser, “This is Chief Wayne Unser. He helped us get you released. He got the gun.” Jax says.

Vivienne nods and looks at Unser. She walks over to him and holds her hand out. He takes it and shakes her hand, “It’s good to meet you, Chief. Thank you very much.” she smiles.

Unser nods, “You’re welcome. Jax told me it was important that you got out.” he says. Vivienne chuckles, “It was.” she says.

Happy comes up behind her, “Club needs to talk to you. Your guards need to go outside.” he whispers in her ear.

She straightens up and nods. She turns around to her guards, “Can you keep the cars running outside?” Vivienne says.

They all nod and head outside. “You can go get a drink, Wayne.” Jax says, patting him on the back. Unser nods and heads to the bar.

“Viv.” Jax says as he nods towards the Chapel. Vivienne nods and she walks in as the Sons follow her. Tig shuts the doors and the blinds.

“What’s going on?” Vivienne asks, suspiciously. Jax sighs, “We found the rat.” he says.

Vivienne’s head turns quickly towards him, “So I was right. Who is it?” she asks.

Juice opens up his laptop screen and clicks a few times before getting up. Happy nods for her to come to the laptop.

She takes in a breath and walks over. Happy is hovering over her as she looks at the screen. She gasps, “Tony.” she says in a shuddery breath.


	31. Chapter 31

Vivienne is shocked at this revelation. Vivienne takes a deep breath, and walks out of the Chapel. Happy and Tig rush faster than the other guys to follow her out. “Someone get me a shot of something!” she yells.

“Sure, doll.” Tig runs behind the bar and pours a shot of whiskey, “You’re gonna need it.” he says. 

Vivienne takes it and downs it, quickly. Out of anger, she throws it and it shatters against the wall. Unser is still sitting at the bar and he’s really surprised. Vivienne sighs, “I’m sorry, I’ll replace it.” she says.

“Don't worry about it, Viv.” Jax says. She steps away from the bar and clenches her fist as she paces back and forth. Happy walks over to her and grabs her arm, “Follow me.” he says.

Vivienne pulls her arm away and he leads her to his dorm. Jax sighs and walks over to Unser. “What just happened to the gracious woman I met 5 minutes ago?” Unser asks.

“Club just told her who ratted on her.” Jax says as he flicks his cigarette in the ash tray. “Who was it?” Unser asks.

“One of the guys she walked in with.” Tig says as he looks down at the bar, “She’s probably taking it pretty hard, because she trusts him a lot.” he says.

-

Vivienne walks into Happy’s dorm and he shuts the door. Vivienne sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands, “Jesus Christ.” she whispers to herself.

Happy leans against a dresser and folds his arms across his chest. “God, this is unbelievable. How could I have not known?” Vivienne asks.

“Don't blame yourself, Viv. Even if you had a suspicion, the bond between you and Tony would have gotten in the way and you wouldn't have believed yourself.” Happy replies.

Vivienne looks down at her feet, “But, it all makes sense now, though, doesn't it? He was there when I killed Damon Pope. I gave him the gun.” she looks up at Happy, “Lately, every time I told him something about my illegal business, he all of a sudden had to leave.” she says.

Happy shakes his head and there is a moment of silence between them. “How long have you known?” Vivienne asks Happy.

“Found out last week. Didn't want to tell you until we were 100% sure, which we are.” Happy replies. Vivienne lets out a sad chuckle, “It must have killed you, huh? Seeing him next to me today, knowing that we were still close and that I trusted him.” Vivienne says.

Happy nods, “What are you gonna do?” Vivienne sighs, “The inevitable has to happen. Although, as much as I want to go out there and kill him right on that lot, I have to try and avoid big risks.” she says.

Happy nods, “I wonder if I can tell the other guys.” she says. “We looked into them, too. But they weren't involved. There’s a big possibility that they didn't know.” Happy says.

Vivienne nods and stands up. She goes to the door but Happy grabs her arm. She turns towards him, “I’m sorry, Vivienne.” he says.

Vivienne gives him a sad smile and shrugs her shoulders, “I’m not the one you should be feeling sorry for, Happy.” Vivienne replies.

He nods and lets her go. She opens the door and walks back into the main room. She sees her guards standing in the room, and she sighs as she looks at Tony.

“The Niners have completed the task.” Tony says. Vivienne nods, “Alright. I’m done for the day, let’s head home.” she says.


	32. Chapter 32

Three Days Later.

-

Vivienne is at home and Tony comes inside with her, “Vivienne, why haven't you been keeping me in the loop? Not talking to me about business, not going anywhere, what’s going on?” Tony asks.

“Tony, relax,” Vivienne says, giving him a reassuring smile, “You, Leigh, and Chris have worked hard the past couple of weeks. I just want to give you a break. Besides, nothing major is happening.” Vivienne says.

“Really? Nothing about the Niners or the club, or the weed deal?” Tony asks. Vivienne shrugs her shoulders, “I guess not. Just don't worry about it. Take some time, Tony.” she smiles.

Tony nods with a relieved smile on his face, “Thanks, Viv.” he says. Vivienne nods and she smiles at him. He turns around and goes to the door.

“Hey.” Vivienne says. Tony turns around, “Is there anything on your mind that you want to tell me, Tony?” she asks.

Tony gives her an assuring smile, “No. Everything is good.” he says as he turns and leaves her home.

-

Next Day.

-

Tony is rushing around in his house, holding a duffle bag. His wife, Mary, watches him as he goes around the house, grabbing things.

“What are you doing, Tony?” she asks. Tony sighs, “Uh..We might need to be going away for a while. I might be in some trouble.” he says.

“What have you done, Tony?” Mary asks. Tony sighs and gets a few stacks of money from a hiding place. “Tony, you’ve been different these past few weeks! You leave the house late at night with your case empty, coming back early in the morning and it’s heavy. What did you do?!” she yells.

Tony shakes his head, “Damn it, Mary, I’m just trying to protect you! Everything I do is for the good of you and the kids!” he yells back.

“Does it have something to do with Vivienne?” Mary asks, rushing over to him. Tony walks away from her but turns around, with teary eyes.

“Oh God, Tony! What did you do?!” she wails as she starts crying. Tony sniffles, “Just get you and the kids ready to go.” he says.

Tony’s phone rings and he pulls it out, “It’s Vivienne.” he says. Mary gasps and stops crying as she tries to calm down.

“Hey, Viv.” Tony answers. “Tony, I need you with me. Come to the clothing factory. I have something big and you need to see it!” Vivienne says, excitedly.

“O-Ok, Viv. I’ll be there.” Tony says and he hangs up the phone. He lets out a breath, “Something came up with Vivienne. I gotta go.” he says.

He walks over to Mary, and puts his arms on her shoulders, “Everything is gonna be okay, Mary. I’ll be home soon.”


	33. Chapter 33

Vivienne is pacing back and forth in the empty factory. The Sons are waiting together, Happy is watching Vivienne pace. Juice is by the door waiting for Tony. “What’s going on, Viv?” Leigh asks. He and Chris don't know why they are all there.

Vivienne stops pacing, “You’ll find out very soon.” she says. Juice comes jogging over to Vivienne, “He’s here.” he says.

Vivienne gives him a small nod and puts a smile on her face. She walks to the door as Tony walks in. “Tony! I’m glad you made it! We waited.” she says.

“What’s going on, Viv?” Tony asks, as they walk over to the center of the room. “Well, I know you were there when I told the Niners that I was stepping away from cocaine. But, unfortunately I’ve changed my mind.” Vivienne says.

Tony stops and turns towards Vivienne, “What? Why? What happened to all the risk?” he asks.

“Well, we just have to be more careful. I met with Mason, and as a sign of good faith, he gave a very special batch of his product, at no charge.” Vivienne smiles. She leans in, “Although, I think he might have been scared of me.” she whispers with a small chuckle.

Happy brings the crate from the back and sets it down in front of Tony. “Thank you, Happy.” Vivienne says.

Happy nods and goes back to his brothers. “Go ahead, open it.” Vivienne says. Tony exhales, and leans down to take the top off. Vivienne steps across from him and watches him.

Tony takes the top of the crate off and instead, finds two dead rats. “What the-” he starts, but then he drops the top, “No.” he whispers.

He looks up at Vivienne, who’s lip is twitching as she stares him down. “Viv-..I can explain.” Tony says. “Try.” she says.

“I-I didn't want to do it. I really didn't. The whole time I hated myself-” Tony pleads. Vivienne is shaking her head, “No! You don't get to tell me that you ‘hated yourself’ or that you ‘didn't want to do it’, Tony! If you didn't want to do it, you wouldn't have done it!” Vivienne yells.

Vivienne turns her head, and nods to the Sons. Tig and Happy come up to Tony and force him to his knees.

Vivienne sighs, “You know,” Vivienne says as she starts to pace around Tony, “I want to blame myself for how clueless I was. But, when it comes down to it, the relationship between you and I would have gotten in the way and I couldn't possibly believe it.” she says. “But, now that I know it was you, it all makes sense. The one piece of evidence that was going to nail me, was the gun. When I found out, I didn't seem to remember that I gave the gun to you after I killed Pope.” she says. “I should have recognized the signs. Everytime I mentioned something about my illegal business affairs, you left. Whenever I brought up the rat, you tensed up. You became uncomfortable.” she says.

“Yeah, and he didn't want us to work with him to find the rat.” Leigh says. Vivienne looks at Leigh and she looks back at Tony with raised brows. “Interesting.” she says.

Tony has tears in his eyes, sniffling. Vivienne takes in a breath, “Well, I’m not going to make this my own pity party.” she says. She steps to Tony and he looks up at her, “Punishment has to be given out.” she says.

Vivienne walks back behind the Sons to retrieve a gun, “No, Vivienne! Please! Don't kill me!” Tony wails.

Vivienne loads the gun, “I had no choice! The FBI was going to arrest me as an accessory to murder, drug trafficking. If I didn't give you up, they would have made my life hell! They kept pestering me, and eventually I-I gave in.” Tony says.

Vivienne is walking back over to Tony, gun in her hand. Tig and Happy step back and Vivienne stands behind Tony, “It’s too late for explanations now, Tony.” she says, “The damage is done.”

Vivienne puts the barrel of the gun against his head, Tony sobs, “Oh God! Vivienne. I love you like my own daughter. I know it’s too late but I just want you to know that I never lost respect for you. Please, tell Mary what I did and that I love her and the kids. I’m so sorry, Vivienne.” he says.

Vivienne’s hand trembles as she pulls back the hammer, “I’m sorry, too.” she says. She pulls the trigger, and Tony’s lifeless body falls to the ground.

Vivienne lets out a stifled sob when she hears him drop, her breath is shaky. Happy slowly walks up to her, and gets the gun from her hand.

Leigh and Chris are both turned around, the sight of their dead friend before them. They contemplate whether they could even call him a friend after this.

Vivienne sniffles and straightens her back, “We got this, Viv.” Tig says, a sad look on his face. All of the Sons are looking at Vivienne, somber looks on their faces.

Vivienne nods quickly and walks out of the building, the sound of her heels hitting the cement floor being the only sound that echoes through the building.

Vivienne steps out and looks at the bay, the sun gleaming over it. Vivienne is a very tough woman. It takes a lot to make her emotional. And for the first time in a long time, a tear escapes her eye.


	34. Chapter 34

One Day Later

-

Vivienne is sitting in her office with Leigh and Chris sitting across from her. “How are you doing, Vivienne?” Leigh asks.

Vivienne looks at him, “To be honest, Leigh, I’m still in shock.” she sighs. Leigh and Chris nod, “That’s understandable. Neither me or Leigh can believe it still.” Chris says.

Vivienne nods slowly, then she shakes off that feeling, “Right, well, after what happened with Tony, I just wanted to talk to you both and I know you both probably have some concerns right now. I want you to air them, right here, right now.” she says.

“Have you lost trust in us?” Leigh asks. Vivienne looks at him, and shakes her head, “No. I hope I never do. And because of that Leigh, you are now lead guard.” Vivienne replies.

Chris pats Leigh on the back, “Good job, man.” he mutters. Vivienne gives a small smile. “You and Chris have the task of finding one or two new men to join the team. However, they need to be vetted. Completely. History cannot and will not repeat itself.” Vivienne says.

Leigh nods, “We’ll start working on it.” he says. “Oh, and any potential candidates for the position do not meet me until they are cleared.” she says. Chris nods, “Got it.” he replies.

“Are you going to do anything today?” Leigh asks. Vivienne nods, “Yes, I want to go to the clubhouse. I want to properly thank the Sons for helping us.” she says.

Leigh nods, “Alright. We’re ready when you are.” he says. Vivienne nods and gets up, “Let’s go, then.” she smiles.

-

Vivienne walks into the clubhouse with Leigh and Chris beside her. All of the Sons look at her and see that she’s different. She looks tougher. She looks like she has no emotion. She is staring off into space.

Jax walks up to her, “Vivienne. What’s up?” he asks. Vivienne looks at him, “Oh, hi. I just wanted to come by and talk to you all for a moment.” she says.

Jax nods, “Okay. Let’s go in the Chapel.” he says. “Church.” he tells the guys. Vivienne nods and Leigh and Chris hang back as she and the Sons go into the Chapel.

Happy puts a chair on the other end of the table and Vivienne sits down. “What was it you wanted to talk about?” Jax asks.

Vivienne sighs, “Nothing big, really. I just wanted to thank you, thank the entire club for helping me these past couple weeks or so. Thank you for giving me a place to set up, thank you for helping get me released,” she pauses, “Thank you for..finding the rat.” she says, with a pained expression on her face. “It meant a lot to me.” she says.

The club nods, “You’re welcome, Vivienne.” Tig says. Vivienne smiles at him, “You all saw what happened yesterday. I mean, it’s bound to change some things. For me mostly.” she says.

Jax nods, “That’s right. You’re in a dangerous business, dangerous things are bound to happen. Especially in your case.” he says.

Vivienne looks at him, “Excuse me? You don't know what I do. No matter how much you think you do, you don't. All you have is what I’ve shown you about myself. I don't think you know what it’s like to do something like that to someone whom you cared for!” she yells.

Jax looks at her, as well as all the Sons. But Vivienne doesn't take her eyes off of Jax, she’s not standing down now. Jax sighs and holds his hand out, “Alright Vivienne, relax. You’re too emotional right now.” he says.

Vivienne stands up from her chair, “Normally, I would have a problem with a man telling me I was emotional while I do my own business, but after what happened yesterday, after I had to kill one of the men I trusted with my life because he betrayed me, you are damn right I’m emotional!” she yells as she bangs her fist on the table.

Some of the Sons jump at Vivienne’s ferocity. “You’re right, Vivienne. I’m sorry. I didn't mean to say you were too emotional, I don't know what I meant when I said that, I’m sorry.” Jax apologizes.

Vivienne scoffs, “No, no, don't cower before me, Jackson. Not in front of your big bad biker brothers, alright? I don't want SAMCRO to be afraid of me.” she says.

She sighs and walks to the door, she turns the knob, and turns around, “I came here to thank you. And I did. Goodbye.” she says as she leaves and slams the door behind her.


	35. Chapter 35

Happy is sitting on his bike outside of Vivienne’s gate. “Hey, Leigh, could you come up to Viv’s and let me in? She isn't answering my call.” Happy says into the phone.

“Sure, man. I’ll be up there in a couple minutes.” Leigh replies and he hangs up. After a couple of minutes, Leigh comes pulling up in the SUV. He gets out and goes to the panel. “Hey, Hap.” Leigh says.

“Hey.” Happy replies, “You seen her lately? How is she doing?” he asks Leigh. Leigh shrugs, “She’s almost the same as she was before. But she’s a little distant lately.” Leigh says.

“Yeah, she kind of went off on Jax when she came to the clubhouse.” Happy says. “That’s probably why she left in a storm.” Leigh replies.

Happy nods and the gate buzzes and it opens. Happy and Leigh shake hands and Leigh waits for Happy to ride in before shutting the gate.

Happy gets off his bike and goes up the door. He turns the handle but finds out the door is locked. He sighs and rings the doorbell.

After a moment, Vivienne opens the door, “Happy. What are you doing here?” she asks. “Just thought I’d come by. And see how you’re doing.” Happy replies.

Vivienne sighs and walks back to the living room, “How kind of you.” she says, sarcastically.

Happy growls as he shuts the door and locks it, “Look, Viv. I know you’re hurting-” he says. “Hurting? About what? A rat? I was betrayed and I took care of the problem. That’s the end of it.” she replies.

Happy sighs, “I heard that you tried to open the door on your own before actually ringing the bell. Cute how you think that our..relationship is at that level.” she says.

“What are you saying, Vivienne?” Happy asks. “I’m saying that me and you could most likely never happen. I’m too used to being an independent woman and you’re too used to being distant. You’re afraid of any kind of connection. Physical, sexual, emotional, you’re afraid.” she says.

Happy straightens up and Vivienne continues, “We aren't a match made in heaven, or hell for that matter. I think you probably just used me for a good fuck, just so you can say, ‘Oh, I fucked Vivienne Reid.’ so you can feel good about yourself, thinking you can get any woman in your pants.” she says, with a louder tone.

“Are you fucking serious right now, Vivienne? If I was gonna use you for a good lay, I wouldn't be here. After we fucked, I wouldn't have made a single effort in helping you.” Happy says, walking over to her.

Vivienne stares at him as he stands in front of her, “You call me distant, but you’re the one who hasn't been talking to anyone about anything!” he says.

Vivienne stares into his dark eyes as he stares into hers. She looks at him, then at his lips. She goes and kisses him hard.

Happy is confused at first but he reciprocates the kiss as he wraps his arms around her. She kisses him hungrily before pulling away, “Take me to bed, Happy. Now.” she whispers.

Happy looks at her and nods before he picks her up and carries her all the way upstairs, where they have slow, sensual sex together.


	36. Chapter 36

Next Day.

-

“Hap. Tig. Come on.” Jax says as he nods to the garage. He asks the mechanics in there to go take break and shuts the doors when Happy and Tig walk in.

“Okay. I just wanted to bring you guys in here because I don't want to make this a whole club issue.” Jax says, “It’s about Vivienne.”

Happy and Tig look at each other and Happy sighs. “We all know how Vivienne was when she was in the Chapel. This Tony thing is gonna hit her, hard. If it hasn't already. Tig, I know you’ve been getting close to her as a friend. Hap, you’ve been getting close to her, as more than a friend.” Jax says.

Happy looks at him, “What? It’s kind of hard not to see that you and her have some sort of connection.” Jax says.

Tig nods and Happy shrugs. “We’re gonna need your help, Hap. You might be the only one who can get a read off of her on how she’s doing.” Jax says.

“Have you seen her since what happened in Church?” Tig asks Happy. Happy looks at him and nods, “Saw her last night. I went to her house to see how she was doing. She’s not herself. She’s distant, saying shit she doesn't mean. She’s not doing well. I think she’s in denial.” Happy says.

Tig nods, “And uh..Have you slept with her?” he asks. Happy nods, “Is that gonna be okay?” he asks Jax.

Jax shrugs, “Well, it’s not recommended to sleep with business partners but I’m sure shit’s different with you.” he says.

“What do you wanna do, brother?” Tig asks Jax. Jax shakes his head, “There’s not much we can do, man. She’s an independent woman, and she likes making decisions on her own. We just have to keep up with her.” Jax says. Tig and Happy nod and Jax leaves.

Happy is about to leave when Tig stops him, “Talk to me, brother. I’m sure you’ve got a lot more on your mind about Vivienne than what you said.” Tig says.

Happy sighs, “I don't know, man. Last night, we slept together. Like I said, she seems like she’s in denial. I think she’s trying to avoid the reality about Tony.” Happy says.

Tig nods, “You’re probably right. I mean, she trusted Tony with her life. Having someone betray you like that and you have to kill him? That’s a wound that’s too hard to heal.” he says.

Happy nods, “We’ll just have to see how shit works out, I guess.” he says. Tig nods and they both go back to the clubhouse.


	37. Chapter 37

Vivienne is on her way to a warehouse, where she’s going to pick up her first shipment of weed, from her new dealer, Hudson. She sits quietly the whole drive, not making any sort of conversation.

They arrive at the warehouse and she gets out and walks into the warehouse. Hudson comes from a room, “Vivienne.” he says.

She smiles and holds her hand out, “Hello, Hudson.” she says. He shakes her hand and then goes to a big safe, “First deal. I hope your business partners like it.” he says as he drops two duffle bags with a thud.

Vivienne nods, “How is it packed?” she asks. “By the pound. 25 pounds in each bag.” he replies.

Vivienne raises her brow, “Really? And is the weed good?” she asks. Hudson nods, “Best in the west.” he says, giving her a smile.

Vivienne nods, “So..one pound sells for 5,000, so if I sold it all it would equal to $250,000. Pretty much the same with the coke.” Vivienne says as she looks back at Leigh.

“Damn, you charged that much for coke?” Hudson asks, in disbelief. Vivienne looks at him and nods, “I owned the game in Oakland. But I decided to step away and that’s how you’re employed.” she smiles at him.

“What’s my percentage?” he asks. “Twenty-five.” she replies. Hudson is surprised, “Really? Wow.” he says.

“You’re new to business with me, so your surprise is expected. I’m a generous businesswoman, Hudson. All you have to do is follow what I order and don't get on my bad side.” she says to him.

Vivienne nods to Chris and he comes up and takes the bags, “Payment will be given when this is sold. It’s not upfront.” she notes. Leigh’s phone rings behind her. Hudson shrugs, “It’s alright. I trust you.” he says.

“Good-” Vivienne says, but is interrupted. “Excuse me, Vivienne. SAMCRO on the line.” he says.

She sighs, “Excuse me for a moment.” she says. Hudson nods and she goes back to Leigh and takes the phone from him, “Vivienne.” she answers.

“Viv. It’s Chibs. We’re up in Oakland and we need some backup. We’re on the corner of Fruitvale. We need you to send some guys.” he says. Vivienne scoffs, “Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” she says, sarcastically and slams the flip phone shut.

She turns back to Hudson, “I’m sorry about that, Hudson. Where was I? Oh, this amount is a lot so I expect it will be a good amount of time before I ask for another order.” she says.

Hudson nods, “It’s fine.” he says. She smiles and shakes his hand again, “Until next time.” she says.

She leaves the warehouse and is walking back to her cars, calling Tyler as she walks, “Tyler. SAMCRO needs help, and I can't give them my guys. Could you send a crew up to Fruitvale and help?” she asks.

Tyler hums in affirmation, “Sure, Viv.” he says. She thanks him and ends the call. She turns to Chris before getting in the car, “You don't have to follow us back. Take the weed to the warehouse and lock it up.” she says.

Chris nods and gets into one of the SUVs. She turns to Leigh and sighs, “Take me to the office, Leigh.” she says. Leigh nods and they both get into the car and leave.


	38. Chapter 38

Jax calls Vivienne in the morning when she’s still at her house. “Hello?” she answers as she fixes her sleeve.

“Vivienne. It’s Jax. Get to the clubhouse, now. We gotta talk.” Jax says in an angry tone.

Vivienne sighs, “Yeah, okay.” she says and hangs up. She finishes dressing and goes downstairs to be greeted by Leigh and Chris, “We gotta get to the clubhouse.” she says as she walks out the door.

-

Vivienne parks and she gets out of the car, as she walks towards the clubhouse, the guys are walking towards her. “What the hell happened yesterday, Vivienne? We asked you to send your guys, not the Niners.” Jax says as he reaches her.

Vivienne scoffs, “I don't know if you’ve noticed Jackson, but I only have two guys. They wouldn't have been much help to you and I needed them. Unless I decide later that I need a small army protecting me, you won't get my manpower when you desire it.” Vivienne says with a harsh tone.

Jax chuckles sarcastically, “You know, Vivienne? Lately, I haven't liked where your head is at. You’re not okay.” he says.

Vivienne shakes her head, “My mental health isn't your concern, Jackson. Only concern of yours is business. Escorts. Porn. And any other shit that SAMCRO does!” Vivienne yells.

Coming from the office, Gemma walks over to Vivienne and the guys, “What the hell is going on? I got a customer in there trying to tell me something, and you guys are yelling about business.” she says.

Vivienne turns her head to her, “I’m sorry, Gemma. Is this any of your business? I don't give a shit how your customer feels, maybe you should go back and listen to what their problem is!” she snaps back at her.

Gemma turns to her, “You know who you're talking to, bitch?” she asks. The guys try to stop them, but Vivienne snaps.

“Oh, I know damn well who I’m talking to, _bitch_. I don't give a shit how important you are to the MC, you interfere with my business with this club again, or disrespect me in any way, I will make you disappear.” Vivienne yells.

“What the hell did yo-” Gemma starts but Jax nudges her back, “Calm down, Mom.” he says. Meanwhile, Happy is pulling Vivienne towards the clubhouse, “That’s enough!” he rasps.

“Yeah, Hap! Control your goddamn woman!” Gemma yells. Jax nudges her further back, “Mom! Calm the fuck down!” he yells. She stops moving and looks at him, “Mom. Calm down, relax. Don't listen to her. She’s going through some things, okay? She didn't mean it.” Jax says.

Gemma lets out a breath and she looks back at the clubhouse, then turns and goes to the office.

-

Happy opens the door to his dorm and nudges Vivienne inside. He slams the door shut when he walks in, “Goddamn, Vivienne! You need to chill the fuck out. You’re going off half-cocked and you’re being too ruthless! Threatening Gemma, Jax’s mom? That’s too much!” he yells at her.

“No, no, no! You don't get to tell _me_ that I’m being ruthless when _you_ are the goddamn torture king!” she yells back.

Happy sighs and calms down a little bit, “Ever since what happened with Tony, you haven't been yourself, Vivienne.” he says.

Vivienne shakes her head, “Do not tell me what I’m like, Happy! You don't know anything!” she says.

“I know you trusted Tony with your life. I know he was like a father to you after your parents died because he was all you had. Killing him after you found out he ratted on you was bound to take a serious toll on you.” Happy says.

Vivienne stares at him, visibly angry. But Happy notices, her face is changing. From full of anger, to full of pain and sadness.

She lets out a sob and for the first time since he met her, Happy sees Vivienne Reid cry. She starts sobbing, and he notices her stance weakening. He rushes over and catches her before she falls to her knees.

He brings her down to the ground and they’re both sitting on their knees. “Why did this have to happen?” she sobs. Happy shakes his head as he rubs her back, he is at a loss for words. He doesn't know how to help her besides to hold her.

After a moment of Vivienne crying, she stops and wipes her eyes as she continues to lean into Happy. She sniffles and they just sit there in silence.

“You know, lately I’ve been trying to make sense of some shit in my mind.” Happy says. Vivienne doesn't do anything but he continues, “I think I was trying to deny it because it just doesn't seem like me, but I think I know what has been plaguing my mind lately.” he says.

“What?” Vivienne sniffles. Happy kisses the top of Vivienne’s head, “I love you, Vivienne.” he whispers.

Vivienne’s head shoots up, “W-What?” she asks. Happy moves a hand to her face as he wipes away stray tears that escape her eye, “You heard me, little girl.” he rasps.

Vivienne cups his hand on her face and smiles, “I love you too, Happy.” she says.


	39. Chapter 39

After Vivienne and Happy have declared that they have love for each other, Vivienne took time to think about how she’s been behaving lately. She has made a big decision regarding what to do.

She is sitting in her office, with Leigh and Chris sitting in front of her. She looks at them and smiles, “I want to talk to you both about something I’ve recently decided. But before I do, I want to fill you on some things.” she says. Leigh and Chris nod and she continues, “Me and Happy Lowman are...together. We’ve slept together, more than once. And just recently, we both realized it was more than that.” she says.

Leigh nods, “The chemistry between you two is undeniable. I know Tony wasn't the most enthusiastic when it came to you and Happy, but rest assured, Vivienne, I’m not going to try and convince you to do anything with that relationship. I’m fine with it.” Leigh says.

Chris nods, “Me too, Viv.” he says. Vivienne smiles, “Thank you for that. I’m glad you brought up Tony. That’s what I was going to talk about next. Ever since I had to kill him, my mind has been scattered. I didn't know how to handle it. But now I do. Which is why I’ve decided to take a little break from business for a little while. A month, tops.” Vivienne says.

Leigh and Chris look at each other in shock, “What are you talking about?” Chris asks. Vivienne leans in closer to them, “I’m talking about how I’m going to Chicago for a bit. I need time to clear my head. Get my mind back together. Grieve, cope, forget.” she replies.

“Well, what about business? The weed, the club?” Leigh asks. Vivienne looks at him, “We’ll be making some stops today. To the Niners, to Nero, I’ll make arrangements. Then we’ll have to stop by the Sons.” Vivienne says.

Leigh nods, “Are you sure you want to do this Vivienne?” he asks. Vivienne nods, “I'm sure. You won't have to handle business completely, but just keep some tabs.” she says.

“When are you leaving?” Chris asks. “Tomorrow.” she replies. Leigh and Chris look at each other and give small nods. “If you don't have any more questions, I suggest we get going. We’ve got a big day ahead.” she says. Leigh nods and gets up, “Let’s do it.” he says.

-

Vivienne has pulled up to the docks where Tyler and the Niners are waiting for her. Tyler notices her approaching, “Vivienne. When you called, it sounded really important.” he says.

“It is. You’re getting your first weed shipment and we need to discuss a few things.” she says. She looks back at Chris and he brings the weed, “Two bags. 25 lbs. in each. Grand total is $250,000. You don't have to pay here and now, but you’ll have to pay while I’m gone.” she says.

Tyler looks up at her, “Gone? What do you mean?” he asks. Vivienne nods, “You remember Tony? My lead guard?” Tyler nods. “A couple of weeks ago, I had to kill him. He ratted on me, that’s why I got sent to jail. Lately, it’s been taking a serious toll on me. I’ve been more distant, ruthless. I decided I need to take a small break from running a criminal enterprise.” she chuckles.

“How long are you going to be gone? Where are you going?” Tyler asks her. “I’m going to Chicago for about a month. I’ll probably be back before you need another shipment. There’s a lot there. My guys will be keeping tabs, but not running the business entirely.” she says.

Tyler nods and hands the bags to a man behind him, “You need a break. I get it. You and Tony were close, I could tell. Losing someone like that, I’ve seen it crush the hardest G.” he says.

Vivienne nods and looks at her feet. Tyler comes up and shakes her hand, “You’re a strong woman, Vivienne. The strongest woman I’ve ever met, I think. You take your time. Come back whole.” he says.

Vivienne smiles at him, “Thank you, Tyler.” she replies. She lets go of his hand, “I have to go. More business to tie up.” she says.

Tyler nods, and she walks away. She waves back at him as she goes to her cars.

-

Vivienne is sitting inside _Amour_ with Nero, after having explained her plans. He understands, he knows that she will need a moment. “I was hoping you could take care of my club while I’m gone.” she says.

He nods, “Of course. Take all the time you need, Vivienne.” he says. Vivienne nods and shakes his hand, “Thank you, Nero. It means a lot to me.” she says.

She waves at all of her girls, “I’ll be back soon, ladies. You’re in good hands with Nero.” she says. They nod and she leaves, “Let’s get to the clubhouse.” she says.

-

She pulls into the lot and gets out and Jax walking out, “Vivienne. What are you doing here?” he asks her.

She smiles at him, “I came to talk to you guys. But I want to apologize for how I was the other day.” she says.

Jax nods, “It’s fine. You’re going through it. Grief does that to you. Now come on, let’s talk.” he says as he leads her into the clubhouse.

They go into the clubhouse and Jax calls Church. They all go into the Chapel and sit down.

“I know my relationship with the Sons of Anarchy has been a ride. I came here to thank you for what you did for me, which didn't end well, but I hope I got my point across.” she says.

She sees the Sons around her nod and she continues, “I want to apologize for how I was the other day. It was out of line. On that day, I realized, with the help of Happy, that I have not been myself. I’m not doing well. My mind has been so plagued with grief and anger, that I have been rushing into things, going off half-cocked.” she says.

She lets out a breath, “I’ve decided I need to take a break from running my business. I’m leaving tomorrow for Chicago. I’ll probably be gone for about a month.” she says.

She hears some what’s around the table and the Sons look at one another, “I need a break to gather myself. Come back to earth and grieve. I need to cope, forget, and move on. When I come back, I promise you I won't be like I was.” she says.

Jax nods, “We understand, Vivienne. You take the time you need. We’ll help you out.” he says.

She smiles, “Thank you, Jackson. My business won't be completely active, my guys will be keeping some tabs but that’s about it, besides the minor things I asked them to do.” she says. The Sons nod and she stands up, “We’ll walk out with you.” Jax says as they all stand up.

They go and walk out of the clubhouse together. She turns around and shakes hands with all of the Sons. Tig stops her and pulls her in for a hug. She lets out a small chuckle, “Be good, Tigger.” she says.

Tig laughs, “Of course, doll.” he says. She pulls away and looks at Happy. “Let’s talk.” Happy says.

Vivienne nods and they walk towards the office, to get out of earshot of the Sons. “You’re really doing this, little girl?” he asks.

She nods, “I have to, Happy.” she says. He nods, “Will we talk while you’re gone?” he asks.

Vivienne shakes her head, “No. I’m sorry, but I need my head to be clear. But I won't forget about you.” she says as pokes his side, giving him a smirk.

He chuckles, and hugs her, “You come back, little girl. Stronger than ever. I’m counting on it.” he says. She smiles, “Will do, Killa.” she says.

He pulls back, “I love you.” he whispers. Vivienne nods, “So do I.” she says. He leans in and kisses her hard. She reciprocates the kiss and puts her hands on his shoulders.

They soon hear whistles and howls from the Sons, and Vivienne chuckles against his lips and pulls back. “I guess the secret’s out, hm?” she says.

Happy smiles and nods. She pulls back, squeezing his hand before she lets go. She goes back to her cars, waving at the Sons as she goes, and blows a kiss to Happy.


	40. Chapter 40

It’s been one month since Vivienne left California. When she left, she packed enough for a month, and she arranged to have her dogs brought with her. She wanted to take this time to cope and without her dogs, she thought it wouldn't be possible.

Leigh and Chris picked Vivienne up from the airport and she asked them to drive her to the clubhouse.

-

Vivienne pulls into the Teller-Morrow lot and she sees a prospect close the gate behind them. She has her dogs in the car and she pulls in further and parks.

Jax walks out and sees Vivienne step out of her cars, her dogs jumping out behind her. “Vivienne! You’re back. And you're not in a suit?” Jax says.

Vivienne laughs, “Yeah, somehow during my time in Chicago, all my suits got ruined. So I have to get new ones. It’s casual wear for now.” she replies.

Jax laughs and hugs her. Even though Vivienne isn't a completely sentimental person, she welcomes the hug. Vivienne pulls away, “How are things going?” she asks.

“Things are good. Business is good.” Jax replies. A motorcycle rumbles in and Vivienne sees it is Tig. Jax looks at her dogs and lets them sniff him before he pets them.

Tig gets off his bike and jogs to her. He must have been going too fast because Delilah and Joanna start barking at him. Tig slows down and puts his hands up.

“Hey, hey. Relax. It’s okay.” Vivienne says as she rubs their ears. She looks up at Tig, “They’re very defensive.” she says.

Tig smiles and looks her up and down, “Vivienne! Doll! You look amazing.” he says. Vivienne smiles, “Thank you. But it’s short lived. I have to get more suits.” she says.

Tig nods and looks at the dogs next to her, “And who are these beautiful pups?” he asks. Vivienne chuckles, “This is Delilah and this is Joanna.” she says as she points to them.

“Wow, they are gorgeous. Pretty names too.” he says as he lets them sniff his hands. Jax chuckles and looks at Vivienne, “Tig loves dogs.” he says.

She laughs, “Well, that's good, because I need you to watch them while I talk to Jax for a moment. Could you do that for me, Tig?” she asks.

Tig nods, “Of course, sweetheart.” he says. She nods and looks at them, “You stay with Tig.” she says as she emphasizes the words ‘stay’ and ‘Tig’.

They yelp and she knows that they are going to listen. She smiles and nods as she walks away with Jax. “You’ve got them well-trained.” he says.

Vivienne nods, “I have to. They’re good dogs, though. And loyal, they’re always gonna stay with me.” she says.

“I don't know about that, Tig might take their attention.” he chuckles. Vivienne laughs with him. “Before we get into business, where is your mother?” she asks.

“She might be at my house. Why?” he replies. “Call her. Tell her to come here. I want to apologize. But, don't tell her I’m here.” she says.

Jax nods, “Alright.” he says before pulling out his phone. After a moment, he hangs up, “She’s already on her way.” he says.

Vivienne nods, “I’ll go into the clubhouse. Mind if I use the Chapel?” she asks. Jax nods, “All yours.” he says.

Vivienne nods and leaves. Once she enters the clubhouse, Gemma pulls into the lot. She parks and walks over to Jax, “Hey, baby.” she says as she kisses him on the cheek.

“Hey, Ma. Can I talk to you for a second?” he asks. Gemma nods and they walk into the clubhouse. Jax opens the Chapel doors and Gemma steps in.

Vivienne turns around in her chair, which is usually Jax’s chair and smiles at her, “Gemma. Lovely to see you again.” she says.

“What’s going on?” she asks. Vivienne holds her hand out, “I just want to talk.” she says. Gemma raises her brow but sits down. Jax turns to leave, “You should stay too, Jax.” she says.

Jax nods and sits down. Vivienne turns to Gemma, “Listen, Gemma, I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you a month ago. I wasn't myself. I was grieving, angry. I was a different person and said a lot of things I didn't mean. I hope you can forgive me.” she says.

Gemma nods, “It’s alright. Water under the bridge.” she says. Vivienne smiles, “Good.” she says.

There's a second of awkward silence, “Well, if that’s all, we’re done here.” Vivienne says as she gets up. They all get up and walk out into the main room.

Jax leaves the clubhouse and Gemma and Vivienne go to the bar. “You’re usually in a suit. What’s with the jeans and tank top?” she asks, getting a water.

Vivienne chuckles, “Somehow my suits all got ruined during my time in Chicago so I have to get new ones. For now, this is the look of Vivienne Reid.” she replies.

Gemma smiles and nods. “I actually kind of prefer the suits. Makes me look more official, helps people take me seriously. And I look good in them too.” she winks.

Happy speaks from behind her, “Fuck yeah she does.” he rasps. Vivienne feels a shiver go down her spine as his voice courses throughout the room. She turns around and sees Happy, staring her down.

“I’ll uh..leave you two alone.” Gemma says as she walks out. Happy nods towards the hallway, “Let’s talk.” he says.

Vivienne nods and walks towards the dorms, Happy following behind her. Happy opens his door and lets her in. He shuts the door behind her and turns to look at her.

They stare at each other for a moment before Happy goes and kisses her. She welcomes the kiss and hugs him tightly. Happy pulls his head back, “I missed you.” he says before going to her neck.

She pants, “I missed you too.” she whispers. She gently pushes him back and stares into his dark eyes.

“Are you better?” he asks. She lets out a chuckle, “I wasn't sick, Happy. But yeah, I’m better.” she says.

Happy nods and kisses her again. She wraps her arms around his neck and he walks to the bed and they fall against it.

They kiss each other deeply, living in the moment. Vivienne’s phone rings and she groans. She pulls away and gets it from her pocket. She sees a text from Leigh saying that it’s time to go.

She sighs, “I gotta go, Hap.” she says. Happy growls and pulls back and rolls to her side. “We’ll finish this later.” she says.

She gets up and walks to the door, “See ya later, Killa.” she winks as she leaves and shuts the door behind her.


	41. Chapter 41

One Day Later.

-

Leigh and Chris are in Vivienne’s office, looking at personnel files for the men that Leigh and Chris thought would be good fits for the security team.

“These three guys caught our eye. We’re still checking them out but so far they’re looking good. No government connections. No rap sheet. We’re gonna interview them again tomorrow.” Leigh says.

Vivienne nods, “Good. We could always use the extra manpower. Let me know how things go, alright?” she says. Leigh nods. “Oh, and remember. They don't meet me until you’re 100% positive about them.” she says.

Vivienne’s phone in her office rings and she goes to answer it. After a moment, she hangs up. “Jax Teller is on his way up.” she says.

Leigh nods, “You want us to stay?” he asks. Vivienne shrugs, “Up to you. You can stay.” she says. Leigh nods and he and Chris decide to stay.

There is a knock on the door and Chris goes and opens it. “Jackson. Good to see you.” Vivienne says, smiling. Jax gives her a smile, “You're one of the only people that call me ‘Jackson’. My mom does it when she’s mad at me.” he chuckles.

Vivienne chuckles with him, “Get used to it.” she smiles, “Please, have a seat.” she says. Jax nods and sits down. “What can I do for you?” she asks.

“We’ve got a new problem in Charming. On law enforcement.” Jax says. Vivienne raises her eyebrows, “Really?” Jax nods, “There's a new sheriff in town and he’s already up our asses.” he says.

“What’s their name?” Vivienne asks. Jax sighs, “Sheriff Eli Roosevelt.” he says. Vivienne raises her brows and looks at Leigh, “We know Eli, don't we?” she asks.

Leigh smirks and nods. Vivienne looks back to Jax, “I just wanted to come and talk to you. See if you know anything about him because he was located in Oakland.” he says.

Vivienne nods, “He was in Oakland. I didn't really deal with him much because he was on the gang task force and I’m not in a gang. But he did try to get me on bullshit charges because he didn't like the control I had in Oakland. He mostly just messed with Niners and the um..Mayans, I think.” she replies.

“Can he be paid off?” Jax asks. Vivienne shakes her head, “No. He’s very stubborn. I tried, but it didn't work.” she says.

Jax nods, “Right. Well thanks for informing me.” he says as he gets up. Vivienne stands up, “If Roosevelt gets on your case a little too much, just give me a call. I can have a few words with him. But, don't tell him you’re in business with me. That might make your situation worse.” she says.

Jax furrows his brows, “Why shouldn't I tell him?” he asks. “He likes to test people’s nerves. Their patience. When he was in Oakland, he tested me a little too much and I made sure he knew I had the upper hand.” she says.

“Can I ask what you did?” Jax asks. Vivienne shakes her head. Jax nods, “Right. Well, thanks for informing me about him. It was helpful.” he says. Vivienne nods and Jax leaves her office.


	42. Chapter 42

Vivienne arrives at a park where she scheduled a meeting with Tyler. She walks up to him and smiles, “Hello, Tyler.” she says.

Tyler nods to her and shakes her hand, “Hey, Vivienne.” he says. He looks her up and down, “Still no suits?” he asks.

Vivienne shakes her head, “Not yet. But I think I’ll have them tomorrow.” she replies. Tyler nods and directs her to a path, “Alright, let’s talk.” he says.

Vivienne nods and they start walking. “How did your customers like the weed?” she asks him. Tyler nods beside her, “It was a hit. No one had a bad reaction. It was great.” he says.

Vivienne chuckles, “That's good.” she replies. “I’m almost out so I’ll need a new shipment sometime soon.” he tells her.

Vivienne nods, “I’ll work on it.” she replies. Tyler nods and looks back at Leigh and Chris walking behind them. They’re far behind but still in safe distance to help Vivienne.

“I feel like I’m walking with the President or something. Your guys look like the Secret Service or something.” he laughs. Vivienne lets out a small chuckle and looks back at them, “Yeah, well, it’s just protection, you know? I mean, things in Oakland are good but you never know. Someone might become unhappy with something I’m involved in and feel the need to send a message.” she says.

Tyler nods, “I get that. But relations are good, not too many beefs.” he says. “Are you going to get more guards?” Tyler asks.

Vivienne nods, “Oh, yes. Probably two or three more. I have my guys working on it.” she says. Tyler nods. “I just want any candidates to be completely vetted. So history doesn't repeat itself.” she adds.

“That’s understandable.” Tyler replies. The path they were walking went around the park and they find themselves back to where they were when Vivienne first arrived.

Vivienne turns around to Tyler, “I’ll call my dealer. Get your new shipment set up.” she says. Tyler nods and shakes her hands, “See you around, Viv.” he says.

Vivienne nods and turns to walk back to her cars. As she’s walking, her phone rings. She pulls it out and sees Tig calling her. “Vivienne.” she answers.

“Jax told me to call you. The new sheriff in town is here at the clubhouse and making a scene. We need ya. He says you'd know what to do.” Tig says. Vivienne nods, “I do. I’ll be there soon.”

She hangs up and turns to Leigh and Chris, “We have to get to the SAMCRO clubhouse, now.” she says. Leigh nods and they get in the cars and leave.

-

Vivienne is pulling into the TM lot and through her tinted windows, she sees police cars and vans parked in front of the clubhouse.

Leigh pulls up and parks sideways, Vivienne’s door facing the garage. Leigh and Chris get out and see Roosevelt walking over, “Excuse me! This is a crime scene! The garage is closed.” he says.

Leigh stares at him then turns to Chris and nods. Chris goes to Vivienne’s door and opens it. She steps out and walks around the car. She sees Roosevelt’s face drop.

She walks over to him, the Sons standing by and watching her never take her eyes off of him. She reaches him and stands tall, “Hello, Eli.”


	43. Chapter 43

“Hello, Eli.”

Roosevelt sighs, “This is Charming, Vivienne. Not Oakland. Did you just come here for a tune-up?” he asks.

Vivienne shakes her head, “No. I was called here. By them.” she says as she points to the Sons, watching them.

Roosevelt looks at them and then back to Vivienne, “In business with a bunch of white trash bikers? Thought you were better than that.” he says.

Vivienne shakes her head, “No. I saw a business opportunity with the Sons. They have since become very close friends.” she says.

Roosevelt shakes his head, “Well this isn't any of your business. Just routine.” he says.

Vivienne raises her brows, “Really? You come and raid their clubhouse on a routine basis? I don't think that’s lawful.” she says.

Roosevelt sighs, “You need to leave. Your power doesn't extend here. I don't give a shit about your business. Schedule another meeting.” he snaps.

Vivienne’s lip twitches and she steps forward, getting close to his face, “You seem to be missing something, Eli. I’m based in Oakland but I have contacts all throughout California. The Sons are my business, not yours. Our deal still applies. Anywhere you are, if I have business interests, you leave them alone and focus on minor things.” she says as she stares into his eyes.

Roosevelt sighs and looks away for a second and then back at her, “You know, Vivienne? One day, someone is gonna take that power you have right out of your hands. You’ll fall, and you won't get back up.” he says.

Vivienne smirks at him, “When that happens, all hell will break loose, I guarantee it. Bodies will drop in Oakland and Charming. At least I’ll go out with a bang.” she whispers.

Roosevelt smirks at her. “Get your crew. Leave this lot. The routine is over. I don't want to hear you coming back here unless it’s for a tune-up.” she says.

Roosevelt turns away and puts on his sunglasses, “Alright! Let’s pack it up! We’re out of here.” he says as he looks back at Vivienne.

Vivienne stares him down as he gets in his truck and pulls out of the lot, the other police vehicles following him. “Prospect! Close the gate!” Jax yells.

“Tig, go tell the guys working at the garage that the garage is closed. They’ll get paid for the day, though.” he says. Tig nods and goes over to the garage.

Vivienne turns around after the gate closes and Jax walks up to her, “Thank you, Vivienne. You probably helped a lot of future problems.” he says.

Vivienne nods and relaxes a little, “Well, I hope it sticks. If not, I’ll give him another reminder.” she says.

“I heard something about a deal. That what you were talking about earlier?” he asks. Vivienne nods. “What is it?” Jax adds.

“When Roosevelt was in Oakland, he wouldn't stop interfering with my business interests so I made him a deal he couldn't refuse. Anywhere he is, if I have business partners, he leaves them alone, and I make his job a little easier. That’s it.” she replies.

Jax nods, “Right. Well, thank you.” he says again. Vivienne nods and smiles at him, “Of course.” she says and she leaves.


	44. Chapter 44

Jax and Marcus Alvarez are sitting in a park outside of Charming. Alvarez reached out to Jax and said a meeting was important. “I want to set aside all differences with the Sons.” Marcus says.

“What?” Jax asks. “Any problems we had, they’re gone. Forgiven.” Marcus replies. Jax smirks, “Why?”

“I have bigger things to worry about than SAMCRO. My charter is struggling in Oakland. Niners are trying to push us out.” Marcus says.

“Why would they be trying to push you out? I thought you guys were good.” Jax says. Marcus shakes his head, “Don't know what you heard but that ain't the case.” he replies.

“Mayans H trade has been doing well, but the Niners don't want us on their territory to be selling. We’re fine with keeping our spots, Tyler just gets skittish.” Marcus adds.

“Niners don't do heroin, do they?” Jax asks. Marcus shakes his head, “Nah. They do coke and weed.” he says. Jax nods and Marcus continues, “I just wish someone was able to tell Tyler and his guys to ease up. Persuade the Niners that there won't be a problem as long as they don't make it one. We are willing to come to some sort of agreement.”

Jax nods, “Well, SAMCRO might not be able to help much in that category.” he says. Marcus shakes his head looks out at the park.

“But I might know someone that can help with that.” Jax says. Marcus looks up and furrows his brows. “You’ll have to make some business arrangements, give some assurances but they have a lot of power in Oakland.” Jax says.

Marcus scoffs, “Good luck finding him.” he says. Jax smirks, “Who said anything about him?” he asks. Marcus looks at him, “A woman?” he asks.

Jax nods, “You telling me you’ve never heard of Vivienne Reid?” he asks. Marcus shrugs, “I’ve heard the name, but didn't think she was that important.” he says.

Jax laughs, “SAMCRO is in business with her. She’s worked with other charters of ours before. She’s got an escort service. She’s partnered with Nero. She works with the Niners. She supplies them with their drugs. She could help convince the Niners.” he says.

Marcus nods, “Well if you can arrange a meet, let me know.” he says. “I’ll work on it.” Jax replies.

Marcus and Jax stand up and shake hands. Jax flicks his cigarette out and watches Alvarez as he leaves.


	45. Chapter 45

Two days later.

-

Happy pulls up and parks in front of Vivienne’s building. He goes inside and nods at Leigh when he sees him.

He goes up to Vivienne’s office and knocks on her door. She opens it and when she sees Happy, she smiles big. She lets him in to her office and closes the door.

She hugs him, “It’s been a while, Hap.” she says. Happy hugs her tighter as she says it. He pulls away and looks into her eyes before kissing her hard.

He rubs his hands down her back as she kisses him. His hands move down to her ass and she chuckles, “Not here.” she says.

He groans and pulls away. She squeezes his hand and brings him to a table and they sit down. She smiles, “How have you been?”

Happy smirks, “Damn, little girl. You act like we haven't seen each other in months. Only been a few weeks.” he says.

Vivienne nods, “I know, I just..lately I haven't been actually spending time with you. I don't know if your feelings for me are still there or if you could be mad at me or something.” she says.

Happy looks at her and sighs, “My feelings are still there for you, little girl. They never left. I got nothing to be mad about. You took time for yourself. All I know is that the true Vivienne is back with me.” Happy says.

Vivienne nods and smiles at him. “When the Sheriff guy was at the clubhouse a couple days ago, I saw how you were when he left. He say something to you? You can tell me.” he says.

Vivienne sighs and looks down, “He just..said that one day someone is gonna take my power right out of my hands. That I’d fall and never come back up.” she says, raising a brow at Happy.

Happy shakes his head, “That's not gonna happen. It was all smoke. He’s just saying shit.” he says. Vivienne chuckles, “I know. He was just making a power move, but he failed. It just pissed me off is all.” she says.

Happy takes her hand, “I ain't gonna let anything happen to you, little girl. No matter what.” he says. Vivienne nods, “I know. But don't think this permits you to start following me around. Nothing is going to happen, you said it yourself.” she says.

Her phone at her desk rings and she gets up to answer it. “Vivienne Reid.” she says. “Hey, Viv. It’s Jax.” he says.

Vivienne raises her brows and turns to Happy, “Hello, Jax. Why are you calling this line?” she asks.

“I don't know. Didn't realize until after I hit dial. I have someone that wants to meet you. I think you could be of help to them.” he says.

“Who is it?” she asks. “Marcus Alvarez. Founding member and President of the Mayans M.C.” Jax replies.

Vivienne nods, “Right, well, um, schedule a meeting and get back to me.” she says. “Alright, I’ll do that.” Jax replies.

Vivienne hangs up the phone and turns back to Happy. “Why was Jax calling?” he asks. Vivienne shrugs, “I suppose a Marcus Alvarez wants to meet me. Do you know anything about that?” she asks.

“I know Jax met with him a couple of days ago. Jax hasn't said anything to us, though.” he replies.

“Do you know anything about him? Who is allies are, who he has a beef with, his business, etcetera.” she asks Happy.

“Last time I checked, Mayans and Sons weren't on good terms. But that could be different if Alvarez reached out. He’s involved with the Niners.” he says.

Vivienne nods, “That’s probably why Jax thought of me. He’s going to schedule a meet. So we’ll know more.” she says.

Happy nods and gets up, “I’m gonna head back. See if Jax will tell us anything.” he says.

Vivienne nods, “Okay. I’ll see you later?” she says. Happy walks over to her and kisses her forehead, “You can count on that.” he says.

She smiles at him and shows him out. Once he’s gone, she goes to her window and watches for him to leave. She sees him get on his bike and drive away. She smiles as she sees him. She looks down, “What have you done to me, Happy Lowman?” she asks herself.


	46. Chapter 46

Leigh has Vivienne’s three new guards, Louis, Gordon, and Terry, standing in the guard room. This is their orientation.

“Alright. You three have been chosen to help protect one of the most powerful women in Oakland, Vivienne Reid. When you have this job, your loyalty is to her. You cannot be friends with cops, politicians, anyone that has legal influence.” he says.

They all nod at Leigh and Chris looks at them, “Leigh is the lead guard. I’m second in command. You three will just be added to the team unless something happens and you get moved up. Believe it or not, you get different responsibilities.” he says.

“Like what?” Louis asks. “For example, since I’m lead guard, I’m always with Vivienne during meets. I helped pick you guys out. Chris stays back when there’s a meet. One of you will be with him. Other two will be keeping an eye out. It’s all part of the job. It’s a good job to have. This isn't a job where all you need to care about is pay. You get paid generously, for your hard work. That’s what is expected of you.” Leigh says.

“What’s it like to work for Ms. Reid?” Gordon asks. Leigh chuckles and shakes his head, “First, don't call her ‘Ms. Reid’. Her name is Vivienne. Second, you don't work _for_ Vivienne. You work _with_ her.” he says.

Gordon nods, “Sorry.” he says. Leigh rolls his eyes, “Don't shy away, alright? You have to be confident in this job. Gotta have some balls.” he says. Terry clears his throat, “Okay, what is it like to work _with_ Vivienne?” he asks.

“Personally, I’ve had some shit jobs in the past. When I found her, I began to enjoy working. She treats you with respect. You earn her trust. That brings me to another thing: Don't expect her to be completely friendly with you in the beginning. We may have vetted you completely, but she’ll have a fragment of mistrust. It's your duty to get rid of that. She either trusts you 100% or not at all. No in-between. Got it?” Leigh says.

“Some other things you need to know. Don't get involved in her personal life. Currently, she’s in a relationship. Don't judge her, don't give her pointers on how to conduct that relationship. Give her the independence she so greatly radiates off of her.” Chris says. They all nod and Leigh looks at all of them, and then back at Chris.

“If you have a problem with her, don't call her out in front of people. Do it in private. Any one of you embarrasses her, not only will she be fuming, but we’ll throw you out. Long story short, respect earns respect. Trust earns trust. To work with Vivienne Reid means exactly that. _Work with her_.” Chris says.

They all nod at Chris. Leigh looks at them, “Are you ready to meet her?” he asks. They nod and Leigh leaves the room and they all follow, Chris right behind them.

Vivienne is sitting at her desk looking at her computer and she hears a knock on her door. She looks over and sees Leigh walk in, “Vivienne. We have your three new security team members.” he says.

He steps aside and lets them all in and shuts the door. “Vivienne, this is Louis, Gordon, and Terry. Gentlemen, this is Vivienne Reid.” he says.

Vivienne stands up with a stern look on her face and walks up to them all. She looks at them all and they get worried looks on their faces.

She smiles, “It’s lovely to meet you. Welcome to the team. Thank you for joining us. It means a lot, coming from me.” she says.

They all nod and shake hands with her. “First task for you three: A meeting with the Sons of Anarchy and the Mayans M.C.” she says.

-

Jax and Marcus Alvarez are sitting outside of his store in Stockton. “Where is she?” Marcus asks. Jax looks at him, “She’ll be here. Just be patient, man.” he replies.

After a moment, two black SUVs pull up and park on the other side of the street. Leigh and Chris get out of the first one and Chris lets Vivienne out. Leigh walks around the car and walks with Vivienne across the street to Jax and Marcus.

Chris beckons the rest of the guys over to him. “Terry, you’re with me. Lou, Gordon, you guys keep an eye on the perimeter. Go. But stay in our sights.” he says.

Louis and Gordon nod and go to look around and Chris and Terry lean against the cars.

Jax and Marcus stand up as Vivienne and Leigh make it over. “Vivienne. Good to see you, again.” Jax says as he shakes her hand.

Vivienne nods and looks at Marcus, “Vivienne, this is Marcus Alvarez. Founding member and President of the Mayans M.C.” Jax says.

Vivienne smiles lightly, “Good to meet you, Mr. Alvarez.” she says. Alvarez nods and shakes her hand. He gestures for her to take a seat and she does, Leigh standing next to her.

“I understand that this meeting is about the One-Niners and territorial issues, if that’s what you want to call it.” Vivienne says.

“Jax told me that you might have influence with Tyler. They have their own corners and my crew isn't looking to take them. We just want to expand our area a little, but Tyler is getting defensive.” he says.

Vivienne nods, “You do know that I am the one supplying the drugs they sell?” she asks.

Marcus nods, “I’m well-aware. I also know that you have an alliance with the Niners and you have lots of power in Oakland.” he says.

Vivienne nods, “That’s right. You’re dealing with the H.B.I.C now.” she says as she raises a brow and smirks at him.

Marcus chuckles, “I just want the Niners to stop fighting us. We don't want bloodshed.” he says.

Vivienne chuckles, “I don't want that, either. I’ll make you a deal, Mr. Alvarez. I’ll speak with the Niners about that peace in the streets you want, as long your guys don't fight dirty. If I find that a member of the Niners died at the hands of a Mayan, things will get a lot worse before they get better.” she says.

Marcus scoffs and raises his brows, “That’s understandable. I’ll spread the word. Thank you.” he says.

Vivienne nods, and stands up. He stands up with her, as well as Jax. The three of them shake hands with each other and Vivienne walks back over to her cars. “How did it go?” Chris asks.

Louis and Gordon make their way back to the cars. She looks at them and then back at Chris, “We have to speak to the Niners about easing off the Mayans. They claim they don't want bloodshed.” she says.

“You believe them?” Terry asks. Vivienne looks back at them, and then back at Terry. “I’m not entirely sure. We’ll have to see.” she says.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content Warning

Vivienne is in one car with Leigh. He is currently driving her to the clubhouse. She’s dressed in casual clothes, and she looks out window as they pass through Charming.

Leigh looks at her through the rearview mirror. “How are things with Happy?” he asks. She looks at him and smiles, “Things are good.” she says.

“Do you love him?” he asks her. She looks down at her hands, then back at him. She nods, “Yeah.” she whispers. “I'm happy for you, Vivienne.” Leigh says.

“I can tell that Happy cares a lot for you, too.” he says. She smiles and laughs. They pull into the lot and Leigh parks the car. Vivienne gets out and goes to his window. “Thanks, Leigh.” she says.

“Do I need to come back?” he asks. Vivienne looks over at Happy on his bike, who is unaware of her presence, and then back at Leigh. “I don't think so. I’ll call you in the morning.” she says. Leigh nods and she steps away.

She turns and sees the California sun setting behind the garage. She starts walking toward Happy, “You going somewhere, Killa?” she asks, loud enough to get his attention.

Happy looks up, he sees her in a tank top and skinny jeans that make out every curve of her body, and he smirks. “What are you doing here?” Happy asks.

She reaches him and smiles, “Just wanted to see you. Was hoping we could get some time alone.” she says as she messes with the collar of his kutte.

Happy lets out a chuckle and pulls her close to him, she leans down and he kisses her hard. He moves his head to her chest and buries his face against it.

He takes a deep breath, “You smell really good.” he rasps. She laughs, “I try.” she says.

She pulls away and stands closer to his side and smiles down at him. Jax walks out of the clubhouse and sees them close together. He sees Happy holding her close, and be watches as she goes in to kiss him and Happy pulls her in front of him and stands up and kisses her.

Jax hears a car pull in and sees it is Sheriff Roosevelt. He sighs and flicks his cigarette away. Roosevelt gets out and walks over to Jax.

“What do you want?” Jax says. “I was just wondering if you could tell me about any drug activity in Charming. We’ve had an increase in arrests for possession. You guys have anything to do with that?” he asks.

Jax shakes his head, “SAMCRO doesn't do drugs, man. Too dangerous.” he says. Roosevelt steps closer, “But you’ve done it before. Galindo cartel, very big deal.” he says.

Jax chuckles, “Never heard of no Galindo. Sorry.” he smirks. Roosevelt smirks and looks over at the bikes. He sees a member and a girl. He nods over to them, and looks at Jax. “There a new Old Lady in the club?” he asks. Jax looks over and laughs, “Get a better look and you tell me.” he says.

Soon after he says it, Happy and Vivienne start walking to the clubhouse. Happy’s arm around Vivienne’s shoulder and her holding his hand. She sees Roosevelt and and winks at him.

Roosevelt is shocked at what he is seeing. He watches them go into the clubhouse and looks at Jax, “Vivienne is sleeping with one of your guys?” he asks.

Jax shrugs, “Could just be business. I know it’s none of mine. Thanks for the visit, Sheriff. You can find your way out.” he says as he walks into the clubhouse.

-

Happy and Vivienne are standing in his dorm, kissing each other deeply. Happy is feeling her body all over. He lifts her up and brings her to the bed, placing her on her back as he leans over her.

Vivienne locks her feet around his waist and continues to kiss him. Happy then pulls away to take off his shirt and throws it to the side of the room.

Vivienne lets out a shaky breath, her body shaking with lust as she moves her hands across his body.

He pulls away and pulls her jeans down with him as he goes. He takes off her shoes with her pants, as well as her panties and throws them across the room.

Vivienne leans up and takes off her shirt and bra. When she throws them both away from her, Happy puts his head in between her legs and kisses her core, already wet.

He flicks his tongue against her clit, her hands gripping his head as she moans lightly. But then, Happy inserts a finger into her and she lets out a loud moan.

“That’s it, scream for me, little girl.” he rasps. Vivienne lets out another moan as she squirms under his touch.

Happy thrusts his finger in and out of her, while spending time at her clit. She gasps at every small sensation he gives her. Her hands move from his head to the sheets underneath her.

She curls the sheets into her fists, gripping for some sort of sanity as this dangerous man brings her pleasure she has never known before he came into her life.

Happy inserts another finger inside her and she groans as she leans up and watches him eat her out. She lets out gaspy moans and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

“Oh my God, Happy.” she moans. “Just like that, oh God.”

Happy growls and picks up his pace. He feels her legs start to shake and keeps going. She gasps and moans more and more before she stops, falls against the bed and moans loudly.

He feels her cum on his fingers and makes sure to get every last drop from her and to lick his fingers clean of her essence.

Happy gets up and takes off his pants and boxers. He gets on top of Vivienne, who is breathing heavily. “Shit,” he whispers, “I don't have a condom.”

Vivienne sighs, “You’re fine, I promise. Just fuck me.” she says as she flips him onto his back and gets on top of him. Happy smirks up at her and holds his dick up for her to get on top of.

Vivienne eases herself down on to Happy, moaning as she takes him in more and more. “Fuck, I forgot how big you are.” she moans as she looks down at him.

Happy lets out a growl from deep in his chest and puts his hands on her hips as he guides her up and down his cock.

He feels her slickness covering his member as her hands press down on his chest, bracing herself on top of him. She lets out a moan everytime she comes down onto him.

Happy moves her faster and increases her pace and her moaning soon turns into panting. She grabs his hands and holds them as she bounces on him and he thrusts up.

“Fuck, Happy. I’m gonna cum.” she says. He grabs her wrists and pulls her closer, “Cum for me, little girl. Do it.” he rasps in a low voice.

Vivienne moans and stops bouncing but Happy still thrusts into her. She falls onto him and moans against his skin as he rides her through her orgasm.

When he stops, he takes a moment for them both to catch their breath. Her deep, red hair is all across his chest and neck, he can't help but inhale the smell of it.

She gets off of him and he gets up and turns her around, bending her over. She chuckles deviously as she leans down, exposing more of herself to him.

Happy puts his hand on her back, pushing down as he grabs his member and puts it back inside her. She moans into the mattress and Happy puts his hands on her hips to pull her back with every thrust.

He thrusts hard into her, her grunts muffled by the bed. “You like it rough, little girl?” he asks her. She moans, “Yes!”

Happy reaches over and pulls her hair, pulling her back straight, “Oh God, fuck yes! Right there, Happy.” she moans.

Happy growls and pushes her whole body down, now pounding into her. She screams into the mattress with pleasure. His fist still has her long hair wrapped around it.

“God, you’re gonna make me c-cum again.” she says, feeling her third orgasm approaching. Happy increases his strength and pace.

She screams into the mattress as her walls tighten around him. “Fuck!” she yells. Happy slows down and eventually stills himself inside her. “Your pussy is amazing.” he says to her.

She chuckles, “I can say the same thing about your dick, Killa.” she teases. Happy lets out a low chuckle and pulls out, flipping her onto her back. It isn't long before he enters her again.

He thrusts into her, hard and long, staring into her lust-filled eyes. “You’re gonna make me cum, little girl.” he growls.

She nods, “I want you to. Let my pussy make you cum, take it.” she moans. She kisses him hard and pulls his body closer to hers.

Happy thrusts a little faster now, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” he whispers. “Cum for me, Happy. Please.” she moans.

He groans, it getting louder as he thrusts more rigidly. He pulls out and releases himself on her stomach, she moans at the sight.

After he finishes, he leans in and kisses her again. “I’ll get a towel.” he says before he gets up to go to the bathroom.

Vivienne squeezes her legs together and gets her hair out of her face, “Goddamn.” she whispers to herself.

Happy comes back with a warm rag and he cleans her up. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. When she comes back, she sees Happy laying in the bed with a sheet over him.

She turns out the bathroom light and walks over to the bed. She gets in and cuddles up next to him. She is drawing little circles with her finger on his chest, “I love you.” she whispers.

Happy kisses the top of her head, “I love you more, little girl. More than anyone.” he says back.

She looks up at him and kisses him deeply. She pulls away and looks into his eyes. She smiles at him and lays her head on his chest, falling blissfully asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Vivienne wakes up nestled next to Happy. She looks around the room and then to Happy, who is looking down at her.

“Were you watching me sleep?” she asks. Happy nods, “You’re beautiful when you sleep.” he rasps. She smiles a little, “Little creepy, aren't you?” she jokes.

Happy lets out a small laugh and she laughs with him. She turns over and gets her phone from the bedside table, sees that it’s 8 AM.

Vivienne gets out of the bed and goes to her clothes, “Where are you goin’?” Happy asks. Vivienne puts her bra and underwear on and looks at him, “I don't know about you but I have to go talk to the Niners today.” she says.

Happy sighs and sits up in the bed, “You wanna shower first?” he asks her. She stops and thinks, “Mm...yeah, I probably should. I stink of you.” she jokes.

Happy smiles and gets up, “Bathroom is there. There’s soap in the shower. I’ll get you some shampoo and a towel.” he says.

Vivienne nods and goes in there. Happy leaves the room and gets a towel and gets shampoo that doesn't stink like a man’s shampoo.

He goes into the bathroom and puts the towel down and hands her the shampoo. She thanks him and he goes back and puts some clothes on. After a moment, she comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Happy is sitting at the desk in the room, smoking a joint and he watches her get dressed. “You waiting for me?” she asks him as she puts her shirt on.

Happy nods, “Didn't want to leave you alone.” he says. Vivienne lets out a laugh, “How kind of you.” she says. She puts on her jeans and shoes. She goes to a mirror and fixes her hair a bit.

She grabs her bag and goes to the door. Happy gets out of his chair and goes to her. He pins her to the wall and kisses her deeply. She moans a little and he pulls away, “Just wanted another taste before we go out there.” he says.

She smiles and pecks him on the lips again before opening the door, him following close behind her. They walk out into the main room and see a couple croweaters and Jax, Chibs, and Tig.

Jax is sitting at the bar, smoking a cigarette and drinking coffee. He gives her a little wave with his fingers and she nods at him. Chibs smiles at them and she looks at Tig, who has a big grin on his face, “Fun night, doll?” he asks.

She shakes her head and points her finger at him, “Uh uh, no questions. It’s none of your business anyways, Tigger.” she says.

Tig laughs and she gets her phone, “I have to call Leigh.” she says. She hits Tig on the arm as she leaves to go outside.

Happy gets coffee and settles at a table next to Tig. “Did you have fun, brother?” he asks. Happy rolls his eyes, “Didn't you hear what she just said?” he asks.

Tig laughs and pats Happy’s shoulder, “Happy for ya, man.” he says. Happy nods and sips his coffee.

Vivienne comes back in, “He’ll be here shortly.” she says. Jax nods, “What do you have planned today?” he asks.

“Biggest thing is speaking with the Niners. I hope that goes well.” she replies. Jax nods, “Thanks again for helping out, Viv.” he says.

She nods, “Of course.” she smiles. “I’m going to go out and wait for him. Good to see you all.” she says.

Happy gets up with his coffee and goes out with her. Vivienne goes and sits on top of the picnic table. Happy sets his coffee down and stands next to her.

She looks at him and smiles, “I had fun last night. Should do it again some time.” she says, smirking.

Happy shrugs, “Whenever you want, little girl.” he says. She laughs and Leigh pulls in.

Vivienne gets up and kisses Happy, “I’ll see you later, Killa.” she says and she gets in the car.

-

After Vivienne went home and got dressed, she made her way to the Niners’ bar. She goes inside and asks for Tyler. He comes out, “Come on in, Viv.” he says. He leads her to a room in the back and they sit down.

“Why are you here?” Tyler asks. Vivienne crosses her legs and folds her hands in her lap, “I got news that you guys have been aggressive over some things lately. With the Mayans M.C. I believe.” she says.

“That’s none of your business.” he snaps at her. Vivienne raises her brow, “Whatever happens in Oakland is my business, Tyler. Including the Niners. Don't forget that. I don't want to hear of any deaths on my doorstep, you hear me?” she says.

Tyler bites his lip, “Fine.” he responds sternly. Vivienne raises her brow and nods. She gets up and leaves.

-

Next Day.

-

A sunny day outside of the Mayans clubhouse. A small handful of members stand outside talking when a black car rolls up. Someone points an semi-automatic out the window and kills three Mayans.

The car speeds away and Mayans run out. Alvarez goes out and sees his dead brothers. “Shit! Get me the Sons! We gotta talk!” Marcus yells.

-

Jax, Chibs, Happy, and Tig pull up to where Marcus arranged a meet. They get off their bikes and walk over.

“What’s going on, man?” Jax asks Marcus. “Someone shot up my clubhouse an hour ago. Killed three of my guys. Other guys standing around say they saw purple colors.” Marcus replies.

“Shit.” Jax mutters. “I thought Vivienne was supposed to put some sense in those _pendejos_!” he yells.

“Relax! She did. She keeps her word! I don't know what happened, man!” Jax yells back.

“This is it, Jax. No more playing nice. The Niners messed up. No one is safe, not the Niners, and not SAMCRO.” Marcus says.

“What the hell are you saying?” Jax asks. Marcus scowls at him and walks back to his bike. “What are you doing?” Jax yells. Marcus and his guys go and leave.

“Shit!” Jax yells. He combs through his hair and looks at the guys, “Tig. Call everyone that matters. Get them all to the clubhouse. I’m calling a lockdown.” he says.

Tig nods and takes out his burner. Jax looks at Happy, “Call Vivienne. We need to talk. She needs to get to the clubhouse ASAP.” Jax says.


	49. Chapter 49

Chris’ phone rings in his pocket. He pulls it out and answers it, “Hello?” he says. “C-Can I speak to Vivienne, please?” the person asks.

“What is this about?” Chris asks in reply. “I have some information to give her. I want to stay anonymous, though.” they say.

Chris walks up to Vivienne while she waits for Hudson to get her new weed shipment. “Vivienne, someone on the phone for you.” he says.

Vivienne takes the phone, “Hello?” she asks. “Vivienne? I just wanted to tell you that there was a drive-by today. Three Mayans got killed. Saw some purple colors.” they say.

Vivienne is surprised, “Are you sure?” she asks. “Yes, I know what I saw.” the person responds.

“Thank you.” she says and the person hangs up. Vivienne hands the phone back to Chris and she turns to Terry, “Get Hudson to hurry up, please.” she says. Terry nods and goes into the back.

“What’s going on?” Leigh asks. She looks at him, “It seems that the Niners didn't listen. There was a drive-by today, and three Mayans were killed.” she says.

Terry leads Hudson back out to the main room with the weed, “Sorry for the delay.” Hudson says.

Vivienne gives him a small, reassuring smile, “You’re fine.” she says. Hudson hands the weed off to Louis and Gordon and they go take it out to the cars.

“It’ll be the same deal. I’ll pay you when I get paid.” she says. Hudson nods, “Sounds good. Pleasure doing business with you, Viv.” he says.

Vivienne nods and goes out to the cars. “What do you want to do?” Chris asks. She looks at him, “We’ll have to talk to the Niners and Mayans. It’s just who do we talk to first.” she says.

Her cell phone rings, and it’s Happy. She answers it, “Happy, right now isn't a good time.” she says. “Have you heard? About the drive-by.” Happy says.

Vivienne sighs, “Yes, I heard.” she says. “That’s what I called you about. Mayans are making threats. We need you at the clubhouse to touch base. So we are all on the same page.” he says.

Vivienne hums in approval, “I’ll be there in a bit.” she says. She hangs up the phone and turns to the guys, “I suppose we talk to SAMCRO first.” she says.

-

Vivienne is sitting in the Chapel across from Jax. “What do you know?” he asks her. “I know that there was a drive-by. A witness says the shooter was wearing purple. Three Mayans were killed. That’s all.” she says.

“Who told you?” Chibs asks. “I get anonymous tips all the time. People know that if they can't run me out of town, they can certainly help me keep it safe.” she says.

Chibs nods. “I met with Alvarez. He was pissed. He asked if you kept your word. Did you?” Jax asks.

Vivienne nods, “Of course. I went to Tyler yesterday. But he was very defensive when I met with him. He tried to argue and I told him that his beef had to end. He didn't listen.” she says.

“Yeah, and because of that, Alvarez is threatening all of us. Niners and SAMCRO.” Jax says.

Vivienne raises a brow, “He is probably threatening you because you brought us together.”

“That’d be my guess.” Jax says. Vivienne nods and gets up, “I have to speak with the Niners. Teach them a lesson about defying my orders. If you could speak with the Mayans, help them understand, I would greatly appreciate it. Until then, just stay safe. Please.” she says. Jax nods and she walks out.

-

Vivienne stands outside of the Niners bar with her guys with her. She nods at Terry and he kicks the door open. They all go in, guns blazing.

Vivienne is holding a pistol, she walks in front of the guys and someone pulls their gun out. She reacts quickly and points her gun at their head, “Don't even think about it, asshole! Put it down. Now!” she yells.

He drops his gun and she points hers away from him, “Tyler! Get out here!” she yells. Tyler comes from the back, and he automatically puts his hands up when he sees Leigh and the rest of them pointing their guns at him.

“Jesus, Vivienne! What the hell is this about?” he asks. Vivienne shakes her head, “What do you think, Tyler? Your spur of the moment decision of killing three Mayans caused a shitstorm!” she yells.

“How you know it was us?” Tyler asks. Vivienne steps up to him, “It’s not that hard to tell. Besides, there’s witnesses that saw purple colors on the gunmen. How stupid could you be?” she asks him.

He doesn't answer, he looks away from her. “Due to your immaturity and inability to listen, the Mayans are now coming for all of us. You hear me? ALL of us. Me, you, and SAMCRO.” she yells.

Tyler looks back up, “What?” he asks in disbelief and Vivienne nods. “What should I do?” he asks. 

“Stop getting so goddamn defensive over something not worth it, and show me some goddamn respect. For starters, follow my fucking orders!” she screams at him in anger.

He nods shakily and her lip twitches, “Clean it up. Make amends. Otherwise, there will be severe consequences.” she says and she storms out.

-

Jax, Alvarez, and Tyler are all at a small park to meet. Tig, Chibs, and Bobby are with Jax. Happy is with Vivienne.

Tyler steps up to Alvarez, “I’m sorry about killing three of your guys. It was impulsive and out of line. I’m sorry.” he says.

Marcus just looks at him, “If you give me the guys that killed them, I’ll make sure all is forgiven.” he says.

Tyler is hesitant and wants to argue, but he just nods, “Alright.” he sighs. Jax looks between them and steps closer, “Well, now that this is handled, hopefully we can all have peace between us, and be partners.” he says.

Marcus and Tyler look at each other and shake hands. “You know, we have Vivienne to thank for this. You sat down with her, saw how respectful she is. She keeps her word. In any situation.” Jax says.

“Yeah, if she didn't bust down my door, we probably would have been fighting more. She told me that there would be worse consequences if we didn't handle this.” Tyler says.

Jax chuckles at Tyler’s words, “Yeah, sounds like her.” he says. Marcus looks between them, “Where is she anyway?” he asks.

“She wishes she could be here but she had to go back to her building. My SA, Happy, is with her.” Jax says.

Marcus nods slowly and excuses himself. He pulls out his cell and hits a number on speed dial, “Come on, come on. Pick up the phone.” he whispers.

No one answers.

-

Happy and Vivienne are walking down the hall to the front door of her building. “It sure has been a hell of a day.” she says.

Happy scoffs and nods, “Definitely was stressful.” he says. She chuckles and turns to him, she smiles brightly, “Maybe we could de-stress tonight? After I finish up here and go home to clean up?” she asks, poking his side.

Happy smirks and nods, “Sounds like a plan.” he says before kissing her. They walk out of the building together and stand outside.

“Were you afraid today?” Happy asks her. She shrugs, “I’m not really sure. I mean, I’ve gotten death threats all the time. It hasn't really affected me. Were you afraid?” she asks him back.

Happy nods, “A little. With the way things were going and being handled, I was on the edge of my seat, just waiting and being prepared for a threat.” he says.

She chuckles at him, “You’re so protective. I love that about you.” she says. Happy gives her a true smile, and she smiles back at him as they stare into each other’s eyes.

A distant motorcycle rumble is heard, and it gets closer and closer. A man with a bandana over his face speeds up to Happy and Vivienne, and shoots Vivienne three times in the chest.

She takes a few steps back from the force and falls against a wall. Happy looks at her then the gunman as he tries to get away. Happy takes out his pistol and shoots him straight in the head.

The gunman falls to the side, his bike falling on top of him, crushing his leg. Happy drops his gun and rushes to Vivienne before she falls to the ground.

He catches her and brings her down as he cradles her. Her breath is shaky, she struggles to breathe. Happy tries to cover the wounds but three is too many.

“It’s gonna be okay, Vivienne. I-It’s gonna be okay.” he says. Vivienne looks down at his hands, her blood seeping from under them. She knows she is going to die.

She moves her hand up to his face and cradles it, “A-Are you afraid?” she asks as her voice cracks.

Happy sniffles and looks at her with tears in his eyes. “Vivienne, you’re strong. You’re gonna be fine. Leigh! Chris!” Happy yells, trying to get help.

Vivienne shushes him, “Happy. I’m not gonna make it.” she whispers. Happy holds her tighter and shakes his head in disbelief.

“I love you, Happy Lowman. You changed my life. I thought no one would ever be able to break down my emotional barriers. But you have. I am so grateful to you.” she says as she starts to cry.

Happy sniffles more and looks into her eyes, “I love you so much, Vivienne. I’m so sorry, I-I don't know what to do!” he yells out of frustration. He hears sirens and Leigh and the rest of the guards run out, out of breath. “Vivienne! No!” Leigh yells. “Someone get help!” Terry yells. Chris and the rest of the guys step back to call 911.

Vivienne pulls Happy’s head down and she kisses him one last time, her hand on his arm, pulling him close. “I love you, Happy.” she whispers.

With her cradled in Happy’s arms, she looks at the sun one last time, before her hand falls limp and Vivienne’s heart stops.


	50. Chapter 50

One Day Later.

-

Vivienne Reid being shot in the street hit Oakland hard. If she was going to die at only 27 years old, many felt it should have been with a bang. But it was a wrongful death. A hit that was put out on her and couldn't be taken back. Happy Lowman is angry, and vengeful. When the first, and who was probably the only love of his life died in his arms, he needed to find every reason not to kill anyone who ever did anything wrong to him or Vivienne.

-

Happy sits at the bar in the clubhouse, sipping whiskey. His mind is elsewhere and he doesn't register anything going on around him.

A prospect brings in some newspapers and Happy picks one up. He flips through the pages and sees it.

**_Notorious criminal, Vivienne Reid, dead at 27._ **

He reads a bit of the article under the bold letters.

_Vivienne Reid, an infamous woman in the crime underworld of Oakland died yesterday after being shot three times outside of her building on 76th Street. Her killer was also found dead with a gunshot wound to the head. A funeral will be held, arrangements are still being made._

Happy sighs and throws the paper to the side. He takes out his burner and calls Leigh. “Hey.” Happy says.

“Hey, Hap.” Leigh says with a sigh. “I just read the paper.” Happy says. Leigh sighs, “Yeah. It hit the news really fast.” he says.

“There’s going to be a funeral, it gonna be private?” Happy asks. “Not sure. We’re still debating. Despite her being known for crime, a lot of people still respected her and admired all she did for Oakland.” he says.

Happy hums in approval, “Right. Well, keep me updated will you?” he asks. “Of course, man.” Leigh replies and he hangs up.

Roosevelt walks into the clubhouse and sees the guys all around the room. He looks at the bar and sees Happy. He walks over, “I uh..I’m sorry about Vivienne. I could tell that what you two had was something genuine.” Roosevelt says.

Happy doesn't pay any attention to him, he just continues to sip his whiskey. Jax walks out from the hall and shakes his head, “You need to go, man. It’s not a good time.” Jax says.

Roosevelt steps from Happy and goes to Jax, “I just wanted to come by, tell you that there is going to be an investigation into Vivienne’s murder.” he says.

Happy turns around, “If you're the one investigating, you shouldn't. Vivienne didn't like you enough for you to do that.” he says.

Roosevelt looks at him, “Right. Well, believe it or not, I respected Vivienne. She was tough as nails but she could be understanding sometimes.” Happy turns back around, shaking his head. Roosevelt nods to Jax and leaves.

Happy watches him leave and turns to Jax, “What are we going to do about the Mayans?” Happy asks.

“Alvarez tried to call off the hit, man.” Jax says. “Doesn't matter. He put out a hit on her. Of course it couldn't be canceled. There needs to be retribution.” Happy says.

-

Back in Oakland, the streets are quiet. Tensions are high. People are on edge. Outside of the Mayans clubhouse, members stand out, having a smoke and talking.

A black Suburban pulls up to the curb, and Terry’s arm goes out the window, holding a MAC-10. He pulls the trigger and kills 4 of the 7 members outside.

Another hand throws a yellow manila envelope onto the sidewalk and the car speeds away. Alvarez runs out and sees it. He picks it up, opens it and sees a letter.

_Dear Marcus Alvarez, this is a letter to advise you that what happened today won't be the last of your club’s suffering. Vivienne Reid was the glue that held everything in Oakland in place. She had control and kept relations in a peaceful state. Your thoughtless mistake to have her killed before a solution to your problem was proposed was a BIG mistake. Your club will feel the pain that all of Oakland feels for the rest of its life._

-

One Week Later.

-

It is the day of Vivienne’s funeral and many people from Oakland, Charming, and surrounding towns who knew Vivienne, or at least knew of her, have come to pay their respects.

Former business partners, the Niners, SAMCRO, other SOA charters she’s worked with before, and citizens of Oakland that appreciated Vivienne’s presence in their city. SAMCRO family is there, as well. Gemma, Tara, Abel and Thomas, Old Ladies, and any other person that knew about Vivienne and respected her.

Her casket is adorned in dark colored roses. Her photo is a professional photo taken. It’s black and white, it has her head at an angle, looking up at something, with a gentle smile on her face.

Happy sees it, and Leigh walks up to him. “You ever seen this photo before?” Leigh asks him. Happy shakes his head, “No. Never. She had someone take them?” he asks.

Leigh nods, “A few years ago. She didn't have any pictures of herself after age 10. She wanted some. When she got them, she said ‘I want them to show how successful I have become. The woman I have become.’ And they do. She loved this picture. If you want, I can show you the rest. They’re really big photos.” Leigh says. Happy nods, “I’d like to do that.” he says. Leigh nods and leads him to his seat.

After the minister finishes speaking, he asks if anyone wishes to speak, and Leigh steps up, and stands in front of her casket.

“Vivienne Nina Reid was an impeccable woman. Many of you knew her as an amazing businesswoman. Others may have known her as a humanitarian of sorts, because she always helped the Oakland community the best she could and never wanted to leave others behind. A handful of you knew her as someone who loved, someone who was willing to protect those she loved and cared for with all she had. She was taken too soon. She had aspirations of making Oakland good. She wanted to stop gang violence. She wanted peace. That was her bigger hope. We will all miss you, Vivienne. I love you. I hope you are reunited with your Mom and Dad.” he says.

People around start wiping away tears. No matter what anyone thought of Vivienne, she always did what she wanted to do to help Oakland, no matter anyone’s criticism.

Vivienne’s guards all go up, and put a rose on her casket. Citizens of Oakland grabbed roses and put them there. Anyone who wished to do so, did it.

SAMCRO all went up after others. Jax, Chibs, Tig, and any other member brought a rose and placed it gently on the coffin.

Happy was the last to go up. He stepped up slowly, a rose in his hand and looked at her casket. He sniffles and opens his kutte a little, to get something from his inside pocket.

He opens the paper, and observes the drawing on it. A drawing of his crow, the sketch of the one thing that would have made Vivienne his, officially. He brushes his finger across the strokes, and places it on the roses, securing its place.

Then, he kisses the rose petals, and gently places his rose on top of his drawing. He looks at her picture once again, and he steps away from her coffin.

Happy goes back to his brothers, them each hugging him tight as they see Happy Lowman at a low point. Happy turns and just like everyone else, watches Vivienne’s coffin lowered into the ground, and finally, Vivienne Reid is laid to rest.

•••

The crime underworld of Oakland will go back to the violence it once knew before Vivienne. It is likely that no one will be able to fill her shoes. All business deals have been closed, the Reid Enterprise is no longer active. Leigh was right to say she was a humanitarian of sorts. She had arranged for any money she has to go to her guards, charities she endorsed, programs she helped with, and any spare money to be shared over time. Leigh, Chris, Terry, Gordon, and Louis all have enough money to set them for life. Animal shelters all over Oakland have more money than they’ve ever gotten. Happy now has Vivienne’s funeral picture, and an almost life-sized photo of her silhouette standing sideways, her hair waving. Delilah and Joanna are now SAMCRO dogs, mostly spending time with Tig but giving Happy some attention as well.

Happy Lowman had a stone cold heart. His mind was barred from emotion, as long as he didn't get attached, he was fine. Vivienne Reid was almost the same. When they met, it was like a negative multiplied by a negative. Together, they make a positive. Vivienne changed Happy, and Happy changed Vivienne. They had an undeniable love for each other, and together, they were a force to be reckoned with.


	51. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story had originally ended with 50 chapters when I posted it on Wattpad, but I loved this pairing so much, I added a bonus chapter with a big flashback!

_Year of 1996, Oakland_

"Mom, come on. I don't wanna go to work with you. Can't I just ride around?" he asks.

"No, Happy, your bike is on the brink of falling apart, and this job is helping me make money to try and buy you a new one, so quit whining and come on." Maria says. 

She drags Happy down the street with her to wait for the bus. Happy dribbles a basketball next to him.

Times were tough for Maria and her 10 year old son, Happy. Maria worked as a housekeeper for the most famous criminal in Oakland, a job she got because she was close with him and his family.

The bus arrived and both Maria and Happy paid their fare and sat down. After a boring, hour long ride, Maria and Happy got off at the nearest bus stop and started the 10 minute walk to the home of Elijah Reid.

"Happy, I want you to listen carefully. I work for one of the most dangerous men in this city, however, he has been very kind to us, giving me this job, paying me more than a regular housekeeper gets paid. If I catch you dribbling your damn basketball in his house, you will regret it. This cannot be ruined." she warns him. 

"Whatever." Happy mumbles. Maria rolls her eyes as she turns the corner and walks a little further before reaching a gate.

"Mornin', Maria." the guard in the little box says. "Good morning, Tony. I have my son with me today." she says.

Tony nods, "Cool, maybe he can hang out with Nina." he says. Maria nods, "Hope so." Tony opens the gate and Maria walks in with Happy in tow. 

Happy looks up and sees this big almost mansion-like structure, "Holy shit. Ma, you actually work here?" he asks in awe. She nods, "Yes, I do."

"Who's Nina?" Happy asks. Maria looks at him, "My boss' daughter. You don't have to hang out with her, she's only six years old. She has been really ill this past week, so I'm not sure if you can, if you wanted to." she says. 

Happy nods, "Right." They approach the front door and Maria knocks. The door soon opens and she is greeted by Elijah Reid.

"Good morning, sir." she says. "Now, Maria, you know you don't have to knock, just walk right in." he says. 

Maria chuckles and steps in, "Now who's this?" Elijah asks. "Oh, this is my son, Happy. I hope you don't mind him accompanying me to work today." she says.

Elijah shakes his head, "Unique name, I like it. But, it's fine. Maybe he can entertain Nina, she has been bored out of her mind." he says as he walks to the kitchen.

"Is she feeling better?" she asks. "See for yourself." he replies as they all walk into the kitchen and see a woman at the counter and a wavy haired little girl sitting by the counter on a tall stool, watching her mother eagerly as she prepares her breakfast.

"Nina, sit down at the table like a lady, please." Elijah says sternly. Nina looks over and huffs, "Daddy, come on." she says as she jumps down and sits at the table.

"Your mother and I do our best to make sure you learn how to be a lady, especially with a guest in the house." he says as he kisses the top of her head.

Nina looks over at Happy, wearing his baseball cap backwards, staring in confusion at him, "Who's he, some hood rat to do your bidding, Daddy?" 

Her mother, Cecilia, gasps, "Nina! Watch your mouth, young lady or he will be your only friend." 

Nina rolls her eyes, Maria laughs at her sassiness at such a young age. "Go play at the basketball hoop outside, honey." she tells Happy. 

He nods and goes outside as Cecilia gives Nina her breakfast of two pieces of toast and some fruit.

After she finishes, Nina slips outside and sees Happy dribbling the ball and talking like a sports announcer as he goes for a shot.

When he misses, Nina laughs loudly at him and he stops, he drops the ball and walks over to her, "What are you laughing at, little girl?" 

"Your sucky attempt at a slam dunk, _little man_." she says as she sticks her tongue out at him. "Yeah well, girls can't slam dunk, can't do much of anything." he says as he turns around to go back to his ball.

Nina steps and pushes him with all her might, so hard he almost falls over. He turns around and sees her with her hands on her hips, "I may be six, and a girl, but that doesn't mean for one second that I can't beat you up like a boy could. Get that through your thick skull, hood rat!" she says sassily before walking back into her house.

••

_Present Day, one year after Vivienne's death._

Happy strolls up to Vivica's house, the well known supplier of, well, anything to the citizens of Oakland. 

"Happy! What a pleasant surprise!" she says as she hugs him. Happy smiles, "Hey, Vivica." 

They sit down on her porch and they talk for a while, catching up. Vivica was a part of Happy's life growing up so she is family to him.

"You remember Vivienne?" he asks. Vivica laughs, "She's unforgettable. I have known her since she was a little girl." she replies.

"Really? What was she like?" Happy asks. Vivica smiles to herself, "Very sassy. She always let people know if she disagreed with them. Her father was a big deal here. Such a shame that she lost him at only 7 years old." she says.

"Yeah, she still did that. I can remember very vividly how she would tell off my brothers in SAMCRO." he laughs, thinking about her sass.

"I remember when she told me all about you. God, she had so much to say." Vivica says. 

"She talked to you about me? When?" Happy asks. "Long long ago, when she was 6. She had come over here and went off about this boy, Happy, who sucked at slam dunks and called her little." she says, laughing.

"Six years old? I don't remember meeting her, or anyone named Vivienne before I actually met her last year." Happy says.

"Must have been all that pot you smoked between then and now. She wasn't called Vivienne then. She was called Nina." she replies.

"Nina?" Happy asks in confusion, trying to remember if he met a Nina. Vivica nods, "Yes, but when she turned 18 she changed her name to Vivienne, basically switching the names around, Vivienne used to be her middle name." she says.

"She never told me that we had met before." Happy says. Vivica shakes her head, "Part of the Nina era. That era consisted of her parents dying and her grief controlling her. She wanted to forget it, and she did, most of it at least." she says.

Happy stared off into space, before coming back to Earth and standing up. "Wow, well, thanks for the talk, Viv. Very insightful." he says.

Vivica nods, "Of course." she says as she stands up. Happy hugs her tight and says bye before getting on his bike and riding to the cemetery.

Happy pulls up to the cemetery and walks to find Vivienne's headstone. He stops in front of it, looking to the side and seeing her mother and father beside her. He looks at the headstones and reads their inscriptions: 

_Elijah Daniel Reid_   
_1950 - 1997_   
_Loving father to his daughter, Nina._

_Cecilia Grace Maven-Reid_   
_1954 - 1997_   
_Loving mother to her daughter, Nina._

He looks over at Vivienne's headstone. He sighs as he kneels down and looks at the little picture in it. He looks at her name, Vivienne Nina Reid. He traces 'Nina' and smiles, as he finally remembers that sassy little girl who eventually turned into one of the strongest women he has ever known.


End file.
